


Entre alfas.

by M0rg4



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Beta Mo guan Shan, Dark He Tian, Drugs, Hurt Mo Guan Shan, Kidnapping, M/M, Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con Elements, alpha he tian
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0rg4/pseuds/M0rg4
Summary: He Tian, un alfa, siguiendo su instinto intenta reproducirse y crear un lazo con otra persona, la cual es Mo, quien es un beta, pero este obviamente lo rechaza, llevándo al mayor a pensar formas para que esté junto a él por las buenas o por las malas.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Peleando con el moreno que intentaba rodearlo con sus brazos en un callejón.

\- Bastardo calenturiento aléjate de mi -

Mo luchaba contra los brazos del moreno que lo intentaban abrazar.

\- vamos Mo~ solo déjame hacerlo un poco para calmarme -sonreía He Tian, algo agitado y sudado.

Las personas pasaban por la calle y curiosas se asomaban al callejón para ver de donde venían esas fuertes feromonas de un alfa en celo. Así es, a He Tian le había dado un aroma de feromonas de algún omega que andaba por la calle y eso lo prendió un poco, pero quería liberar tensión con otra persona que andaba a su lado, y esa era Mo. Un Beta, que no se prendía por las feromonas del omega o del alfa que tenía enfrente.

\- Bastardo... ve consigue a un puto omega y deja de joder -

Decía eso Mo, pero poco a poco fue rindiéndose y dejando que el moreno le abrasara por la espalda, con la condición de que lo hiciera al fondo del callejón, donde nadie lo mirara.

Dejó que lo abrazara, ya que no podría quitárselo de encima.

Sentía el enorme pecho de He Tian pegado a su espalda, estaba muy caliente, y era incómodo por que estaba sudado.

\- apresúrate, no tengo tiempo para esto -

\- si me dejaras pegarme más me calmaría más pronto -

Dicho esto el moreno pegó su cadera contra el trasero de Mo, haciéndole sentir su erección.

\- BASTARDO ASQUEROSO -Mo se deshizo del agarre del moreno y se alejó del callejón para dirigirse a su casa.

Le molestaba He Tian, no solo porque siempre se salía con la suya y era un desgraciado, si no que además era un alfa, una razón más para tener a todos a sus pies. Pero también se miraba patético con el del "celo" y "feromonas". Mo odiaba a los alfas y omegas, seguro que fueron un error del creador.

Perdido en su pensamiento no se dio cuenta cuando He Tian lo alcanzó y le puso un brazo alrededor.

\- vamos~ no te enojes -

Ya se miraba más calmado, quizá solo estaba fingiendo para molestarlo.

\- No vuelvas a Joder con tus problemas hormonales. Pareces una chica. -

Mo estaba molesto, como siempre, y He Tian solo se burlaba con el.

\- No lo comprendes porque eres un Beta, pero apuesto que si no lo fueras estarías de rodillas frente a mi -

\- como si me fuera a gustar tu olor a mierda -

He Tian río. Pensando en lo tonto que Mo se miraba diciendo eso. El mismo He Tian lo sabía, él y su familia eran atractivos, tenía de sobra pretendientes y omegas que se mojaban con solo verlo y no se diga con olerlo. Sabía que era irresistible. Para omegas y alfas, hasta para betas, a excepción de Mo.

\- dices eso solo porque no me has olido, hazlo -

He Tian acercó su cabeza a la cara de Mo. 

Mo solo percibía el olor de sudor y shampoo, nada anormal, así que lo alejó con un golpe.

\- No huelo nada -

\- ¿y tú? -

Sin previo aviso he Tian lo tomó del cabello para dejar a la vista su cuello y olerlo, o más bien estrellar su cara contra este.

\- Mierda, ALÉJATE -

Mo alejó a He Tian molesto y se dirigió a casa dejando atrás al moreno.

He Tian se dirigió a su departamento feliz y algo excitado. No tenía muchas oportunidades de percibir el sutil aroma que desprendía Mo. Para hacerlo tenía que estar muy cerca, demasiado. Era un olor muy bueno. Fresco. Le hacía calmarse. Pero también lo excitaba a tal punto de querer lamer, morder y someter a aquel Beta. Quería tomarlo, pero sabía que era difícil. Siempre que andaba solo con Mo o se encontraba con él en su departamento, He Tian no podía evitar soltar sus feromonas, aveces inconscientemente, queriendo llamar la atención del pelirrojo, el cual no percibía ninguno de sus intentos.

Su instinto de alfa le había dado pensamientos no muy buenos, de intentar someter al pelirrojo, marcarlo, dejarlo encerrado en el departamento, entre otras cosas.

Esos pensamientos los desechaba He Tian, o eso intentaba. Eran muy tentadores, y más cuando tenía a ese pelirrojo a un lado negándose a su cercanía. Pero sabía que aún que lo mordiera no podría someterlo, Mo era un Beta, y uno muy orgulloso, quizá aceptara estar con él si He Tian fuera el pasivo... claro que esa no era una opción para el moreno.

He Tian suspiró una vez que llegó a su departamento. Abrió su mochila y sacó una playera algo sucia. Era de Mo. La aplastó sobre su cara, oliendo el aroma de esta. No era la primera vez que le sacaba alguna playera al pelirrojo de su mochila, haciéndole creer que alguien le había robado.

Quizá ya se estaba obsesionando un poco con Mo Guan Shan, pero sabía que no era algo tan malo, ya que el era un alfa de la clase más alta, obviamente podía controlarse. O eso pensaba.

Siguió oliendo la camisa para dirigirse a su baño como otros días, para liberar algo de tensión.


	2. Chapter 2

Mo Guan Shan abrió los ojos lentamente. Su telefono no paraba de sonar. Lo tomó para ver quien era, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres a las seis de la mañana? -siseó soñoliento.

\- ah... ah, necesito que... estés aquí...-

Confundido alejó el celular y miro la pantalla, quería asegurarse que era He Tian quien le había llamado y no algún pervertido que estaba gimiendo contra el teléfono.

¡Pero era He Tian! ¿¡por qué rayos gemía contra el celular!?

\- ¿Que rayos te pasa? Bastardo. -le colgó.

No pensaba soportar escuchar a He Tian gimiendo en su oreja, seguramente el idiota había entrado en celo de nuevo.

"Que desagradable. No es mi puto problema lo que le pase. No me importa." Pensando esto el pelirrojo volvió a caer dormido.

Mientras que en el apartamento del moreno, la habitación se encontraba impregnada de feromonas de alfa. He Tian había despertado muy excitado, no era tiempo de que le llegara el celo, pero quizá fue por culpa de la playera del pelirrojo, la cual había terminado tirada en la cama, a un lado de él.

Se sentó un poco en la cama para masturbarse mejor. No importa cuantas veces se viniera, seguía duro con solo pensar en Mo y su olor. Estaba como siempre solo en su departamento, y no tenía supresores, el no los utilizaba, era algo ridiculo para el, ya que podría conseguir cualquier omega o Beta para satisfacerse esos días de celo, pero esta vez no tenía acompañante, solo la imagen de Mo en su mente. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, agotado. Ese día no iría a la escuela.

***  
Mo estaba saliendo del salón sigiloso, mirando a todas partes. Sabía que He Tian había faltado, pero se cuidaba de las molestas novias o seguidoras de este.

No le resultó salir oculto, ya que 10 chicas lo alcanzaron a un lado de la cancha.

\- ¿Donde está He Tian? -  
\- ¿Por que no vino? -  
\- Oye, ¡responde! -

\- Mierda no se, muévanse. -les pasó por un lado para seguir su camino. Inconscientemente se detuvo un poco y volteó a ver a las chicas. Una de ahí era alfa y estaba soltando feromonas para llamar su atención.

Obviamente Mo no respondía a las feromonas de alfa o omega, quizá podría olerlas muy mínimo, pero no reaccionaba a ellas. Pero esa tipa se miraba muy buena, con grandes tetas y largas piernas, quizá fue su propio instinto de hombre quien lo hizo voltear.

\- Dime -ella lo ordenaba con aíres de superioridad. Mo lo notó, así que un poco emocionado se acercó a la chica, quizá demasiado, haciéndola estremecer un poco al ver que no podía someter al pelirrojo.

\- ¿O que? -le susurró este mirándola desde unos centímetros más arriba. No es que haya sido su intención, pero desde ahí tenía una perfecta vista del escote de la chica. Sus grandes pechos estaban a centímetros de él, asustando a la chica un poco, haciéndola soltar más feromonas, quizá de miedo, quien sabe, pero Mo solo la miro sudar un poco y sonrojarse, para luego sentir su mejilla arder.

La chica le dio una bofetada y salió corriendo mientras le gritaba pervertido.

"Maldita tipa tonta" siguió su camino mientras masajeaba su cachete y se dirigía a su grupo de amigos delincuentes que le aplaudían y le daban porras por estar así de cerca de aquella tipa.

***  
Las clases terminaron, pero no terminaron los molestos mensajes de He Tian. Al parecer lo quería en su casa en cuanto saliera de la escuela. No quería ir. Aún que le pagara casi siempre iba obligado, o si no le daría una paliza. Y en esta ocasión el idiota seguramente estaría más irritante que nunca con esas calenturas que le daban, de por si cuando no tiene nada era súper empalagoso y molesto con el, quizá realmente le prendía coger con chicos, o ser cogido, pensaba Mo algo asqueado. Decidido a irse a casa con su madre apagó el celular ignorando las llamadas del moreno.

***  
He Tian estaba sofocado, algo le oprimía el pecho horrible. Necesitaba a Mo. 

Y el pelirrojo no le contestaba, seguramente no vendría ese día. Eso lo molestó. Lo necesitaba. Tan solo tenerlo cerca. Olerlo un poco. Si tuviera la oportunidad de lamerlo no estaría mal. O si pudiera morderlo un poco, levemente, luego más fuerte, hasta sentir pequeñas gotas metálicas en su lengua y después tomar tragos de esta y enterrarse tan profundamente dentro de...

Alto.

He Tian se puso de pie, corrió al baño y vomito lo poco que tenía en el estomago. 

Algo estaba mal con el.

¿Qué clase de pensamientos estaba teniendo?

Se miro al espejo, sus ojos estaban cambiando de algo rojizo a su tono negro... parecía un alfa salvaje, de clase baja. Se asqueó tanto que volvió a vomitar.

Se tranquilizó un poco más llamando a Mo. Este no le contesto. Apretó el celular, volvió a llamar, y nada. Suspiró enojado. ¿Qué tal si estaba muriendo y Mo no contestaba? Estupido Mo Guan Shan.

No le quedaba de otra que llamar a su médico para que le trajera supresores de celo.


	3. Chapter 3

He Tian ya libre de sus 'calenturas' se encontraba despidiendo a su médico personal. El cual era un alfa y no andaba de blanco, traía un fino traje, parecía más un empresario que un doctor.

\- Ya le deposité el dinero -

\- Claro joven, llámeme cuando necesite cualquier cosa -

He Tian asintió, mientras cerraba la puerta tras el apuesto hombre, pero este evitó que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

\- Y ya sabes, si te interesa lo que te dije... ya sabes donde conseguirlo -

He Tian lo miro serio, y luego asintió para cerrar la puerta.

Se dirigió a su sala y se dejó caer en su caro sofá. Prendió su celular para ver que Mo no le había regresado las llamadas ni contestado los mensajes. Aún era temprano, las 6 de la tarde, era buena hora para ir a visitarlo.

Contento por ver a Mo tomó un cambio de ropa limpia y planchada, muy presentable, y se encaminó al elevador. Mientras bajaba, se puso a recordar la plática con su medico. 

Como su médico era alfa entendía muy bien su necesidad de buscar pareja o de querer someter a alguien que le guste. Le explicó su situación, y obviamente le dió una gran cantidad de dinero para que no le contara nada a su hermano. 

El médico le dijo que no era común sentir tanta atracción sexual por un Beta, bueno, no hasta el punto de querer marcarlo. Quizá Mo Guan Shan era su pareja 'predestinada'. Pero no podía, ya que Mo no sentía lo mismo que el.

La conclusión fue que no podría llegar a gustarle a Mo. Pero, el doctor le empezó a mencionar sobre unas píldoras.

Era ilegal. Pero muy efectivas. Solo debía mezclar dos píldoras en la bebida de Mo. Y esperar 3 días. Esas píldoras le pondrían todos sus sentidos al maximo, se usaba en omegas para provocarles el celo. En Betas podría provocarles algo parecido, ya que podían perder la capacidad de razonar. Pero los síntomas tardaban 3 días en aparecer.

Sabía que era una píldora que usaban los dueños de bares que prostituían a omegas y a alfas. 

El no llegaría tan bajo. Obviamente deshecho la idea de su mente.

Rápidamente llegó al departamento de Mo, y se encontró con la mamá de este saliendo.

\- ¡He Tian! -le saludaba la mamá del pelirrojo.

\- Señora Mo, ¿va de salida? -

\- Voy al supermercado por algo de verdura para la cena, pero pasa, Mo está en su habitación -

\- Gracias, la estaremos esperando -

Dicho esto He Tian pasó por la puerta y la cerró una vez que la pelirroja se fue. La Mamá de Mo también era Beta, y aún que se parecía demasiado a Mo, He Tian no sentía ni una pizca de atracción como la que sentía por Mo.

Sigiloso se dirigió a la habitación del pelirrojo, la puerta estaba abierta, dejando ver a Mo tirado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y escuchando música. Traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela aún. He Tian sonrió, Mo aún no había notado su presencia. Así que rápidamente se metió a la habitación y se subió a la cama acorralando a Mo.

Este abrió los ojos sorprendidos, se había asustado, pensaba que estaba solo en casa. ¿por qué rayos estaba He Tian ahí? 

Empezaron a forcejear, Mo intentando quitarse de encima a He Tian y este último le sostenía las manos. 

\- ¡Bastardo! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? -

\- supuse que extrañarías verme -

\- Jodete, este iba a ser un estupendo día hasta que apareciste -

\- Que amargado~ -

He Tian se le quitó de encima para sentarse a un lado, Mo también se sentó, tallándose los ojos para después mirar enojado al peli negro.

El moreno lo miraba sonriente. El siempre intentaba arreglarse elegante y atractivo para Mo, mientras que a este le daba igual y andaba todo guarro. Como ahora, que ni siquiera se había bañado y seguía con el uniforme puesto.

He Tian se concentró en los aromas alrededor, todo olía a Mo, claro, estaba en su cuarto. Pero, había algo que no cuadraba. Sentía el aroma de otro alfa. Eso lo desconcertó. ¿De quien es ese aroma?

Normalmente Mo tenía el olor de He Tian, por juntarse siempre con este, y porque el moreno siempre soltaba feromonas a su alrededor. Mo no lo sabía, pero la mayoría de alfas o omegas pensaban que mantenían algún tipo de relación, porque sus aromas estaban mezclados. Pero ahora Mo no tenía el olor de He Tian, tenía el olor de otro alfa, y era mujer. Eso lo enojó.

\- Vamos a la cocina, mi mamá me dejó encargada la... -

No termino la frase porque He Tian lo tumbó en la cama. Se subió encima de él, inmovilizando sus piernas y sosteniendo sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cara. Mientras que pegaba su rostro en el pecho de Mo para empezar a olfatear. Como si fuera un perro.

\- BASTARDO, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA -

He Tian no respondía. Estaba concentrando oliendo a Mo.

Una alfa había soltado feromonas hacia Mo. O quizá Mo se había acostado con una alfa. Eso le molestaba enserio.

\- ¿con quien estuviste en la escuela? -preguntó serio He Tian mientras lo miraba intensamente a los ojos, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

\- ¿Qué te importa? Joder, déjame -

He Tian se enojaba cada vez más, bueno, quizá solo estaba desesperado por saber quien había podido acercarse tanto a Mo. Ni siquiera era un olor bueno, seguramente fue un alfa de clase baja.

Mo no paraba de forcejear y de insultarlo. ¿Ahora que rayos le pasaba a He Tian?

El moreno, siguiendo su instinto de alfa, empezó a frotar todo su cuerpo con el de Mo, intentando dejar su olor sobre el pelirrojo. No pensaba en que Mo se molestaría, bueno, en ese momento no pensaba en nada. Solo sentía la necesidad de dejar su aroma sobre Mo. Así que simplemente empezó a frotarse de esa manera.

Mo con fuerza bruta logró sacarse a He Tian de encima y tirarlo de la cama.

\- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO? -

Mo se incorporó en la cama y se iba a preparar para golpear a He Tian, pero este lo volteó a ver serio. Mo se congeló. Mejor se calmó. 

He Tian estaba extraño, el ambiente se sentía tenso y los ojos del moreno eran algo rojos. Parecía un alfa fuera de control.

\- véte de aquí -le ordenó Mo, con algo de miedo.

He Tian solo se le quedaba viendo, como si estuviera en otro mundo. Eso alteraba más a Mo.

\- ¡Que te largues! -

He Tian reaccionó, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad y el también. Miró al pelirrojo que lo estaba corriendo. Y el también pensó que debería irse. 

Salió sin decir una palabra. Mo lo había corrido. Pero, no se sentía mal, ni triste, al contrario, por alguna razón estaba feliz, con tan solo pensar que Mo ya no traía el aroma de otro alfa, ahora solo olía a He Tian. Ahora le pertenecía a él.

He Tian sin darse cuenta iba sonriendo, mientras se dirigía a su casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Era temprano. La hora en que todos se dirigían a la escuela. Bueno, todos excepto Mo. Este apenas se había despertado.

Tomó una ducha, se vistió y salió de su casa despidiéndose de su madre. Caminaba lento, realmente no le importaba llegar tarde o que lo dejaran afuera, así que se concentró en las canciones que sonaban en su playlist.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿He Tian te abandonó? -

Mo volteó a ver a la persona que le hablaba, era She Li. Aún se encontraba a una cuadra de la escuela, podía ignorarlo y llegar a esta, pero no, Mo no podía ignorar ese tipo de preguntas.

\- Que te jodan, no me emparejes con ese bastardo -

\- uhh~ a pesar de que siempre tienes su olor encima, ¿acaso solo coges por dinero? -

Mo Guan Shan se acercó rápidamente para lanzarle un puñetazo, el cual esquivó fácilmente el peli plateado.

\- el único que coge por dinero eres tú -siseo Mo.

\- Tienes razón~ perdón por molestarte -She Li sonreía falsamente.

\- piérdete -Mo se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la escuela.

\- si no quieres que te confundan con la pareja de ese bastardo deberías pasar más tiempo con otros tipos, los del grupo iremos a un bar, estás invitado, digo, si es que He Tian te deja ir ~-

She Li se fue caminando al lado contrario, hacia el centro, y no tardo en escuchar los pasos de Mo siguiéndolo al bar. Sonrió satisfecho.

El peli plateado era un alfa. No tenía sus rasgos tan finos como He Tian, pero su aura y feromonas alrededor lo hacían igual de atractivo que el moreno.

El bar estaba un poco lejos y tenía mala pinta, algunos alfas, muchos omegas y pocos betas. 

Tomaron asiento cerca de un escenario donde bailaban algunos tipos con poca ropa y con un collar en el cuello. Las bebidas no tardaron en llegar y el ambiente no faltaba. Mo se puso a tomar, con cuidado, ya que no confiaba en She Li, pero había varios conocidos así que se relajó.

El ambiente se puso mejor cuando las compañías empezaron a llegar. 

A los dos tipos que estaban a su lado les llegaron unas lindas y sensuales omegas, con poca ropa y se miraban muy 'emocionadas'.

Mo estaba esperando alguna chica linda para divertirse un poco, no le importaba si fuera omega o Beta. 

Sintió como alguien se sentaba en sus piernas. Mo sin vergüenza sostuvo la delicada cadera para que se sentara de frente hacia el, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que esa compañía era un pequeño omega, un hombre.

Mo se sorprendió y lo aventó de sus muslos. Él omega se quejó, pero no tardó en volverse a acercar gateando directo a la entrepierna de Mo.

\- ¡Basta! -

Mo le detuvo de la frente.

\- Vamos Guan Shan es como hacerlo con una mujer -

\- Incluso es mejor con la boca -

\- No me gustan los hombres -Mo por fin logró convencer al omega de alejarse, siendo reemplazado con una joven beta.

Mo se quedó un rato más, solo toqueteando un poco a la joven, pero se fue antes de ser participante de la orgia que estaba haciendo She Li.

Iba caminando por la calle, sacó su celular, ya era hora de que salieran los de la escuela, su mamá no sabría que faltó. Reviso los mensajes, 10 de He Tian, 15 de Jian Yi... el moreno obligaba al rubio que intentara localizar a Mo cuando él no podía. Era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que Mo no le contestaría nunca al molesto rubio.

Guardó su celular, ni siquiera se molesto en revisar los mensajes. Seguramente solo preguntaba porque faltó y le ordenaría ir a prepararle la cena. Estaba cansado y algo tomado, llegaría a darse una ducha y dormir.

Ya faltaba unas 2 cuadras para llegar, pero fue detenido por He Tian que salió de un pequeño callejón y lo arrastró hacia unos botes de basura.

\- ¿QUÉ MIERDA PASA CON-

-¿Estabas con She Li? ¿por qué no me avisaste?-decía He Tian serio, amenazante, mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared del callejón.

Mo se quedó sorprendido, ¿como sabía eso? ¿Y por qué mierda tenía que avisarle? 

Se puso derecho para parecer más alto y poder enfrentar al Moreno. Pero este se abalanzo de repente y lo abrazó. Sus manos le rodeaban la espalda. Y su nariz rozaba su oreja. Empezó a forcejear, pero sus brazos también estaban atrapados en ese abrazo.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que oler tan bien? -suspiró He Tian a su oreja.

Mo no comprendía. Él era un Beta. No tenía un olor especial o algo que pudiera hacer que se excitaran los alfas. He Tian era solo un puto loco, seguro era eso.

Pero luego recordó haber estado en ese Bar lleno de omegas en celo y varios alfas, quizá traía el olor en su ropa y eso prendió a He Tian. Que asco.

\- Bastardo, ¡Quítate de encima! -

He Tian no respondía solo tensaba más su abrazo. El moreno pensaba en el mensaje que había recibido antes. Era de She Li, le había enviado una foto de Mo en un bar con alfas alrededor, muy animados tomando. Eso lo molesto, demasiado. ¿Como es que Mo se iba a divertirse sin avisarle? ¡Eran compañeros! Debería tomar a He Tian más en cuenta. Pero no. El pelirrojo no lo tomaba en cuenta, eso le dolía. Tenía que hacer algo, para que Mo se diera cuenta que tenía que estar con el, en todo momento, tenían que estar juntos si o si, tenía que saber que él le pertenecía.

Sin darse cuenta sus instintos lo dominaron, haciendo que estirara el cuello de la camisa de Mo para dejar paso libre a la pálida piel que estaba cerca de su nuca. Y se lanzó ahí a morder.

Mo fue rápido y se movió, pero no evitó la dolorosa mordida de He Tian. Este se logró prender cerca de su hombro. Era muy doloroso, había perforado su piel y la sangre no tardo en llegar.

\- ¡AGH! ¡JODIDO BASTARDO! -

Mo forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta deshacerse de la boca del moreno y del abrazo, para darle un rodillazo en la entre pierna del mayor, la cual estaba dura.

\- ¿QUE MIERDA PASA CONTIGO? ¿ACASO TIENES PROBLEMAS MENTALES? BASTARDO.-

He Tian estaba a unos metros jadeando, sosteniendo su entrepierna por el dolor y con unos hilos de sangre en sus labios.

\- Mo... Perdona -jadeaba entre excitado y adolorido, con su color de ojos cambiado a uno rojizo. Ese no parecía He Tian.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! NO QUIERO QUE TE ME ACERQUES, ¡ME MOLESTAS!-

Mo empezó a dar unos pasos, pero He Tian lo detuvo de su brazo suavemente.

\- Yo te quiero, solo quiero estar contigo... te deseo tanto que no puedo controlarme- dijo He Tian sinceramente.

El peli rojo no creía lo que escuchaba. He Tian era un mentiroso manipulador hijo de puta, y además siendo alfa seguramente lo quería joder solo para inflar más su ego, pero no, con Mo no haría eso. El pelirrojo se soltó bruscamente del agarre y se rio, burlándose de la 'falsa' debilidad que mostraba He Tian en ese momento.

\- Ja, apenas si me agradas... ¿piensas que creeré lo que dices? Jodete, ni siquiera me gustan los hombres, y si me gustaran puedo asegurarte que serías el último.-

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, He Tian serio, herido por sus palabras, Mo serio, fingiendo un poco su indiferencia por el moreno, ya que si lo apreciaba como amigo, pero quizá diciéndole eso era la única manera en que He Tian pierda ese tipo de interés en el.

\- No puedes hacer esto...-He Tian avanzaba lentamente hacia él- Somos compañeros predestinados -

No estaba seguro en que si eso era cierto, pero él sentía que así era, que Mo había nacido para el. 

\- y me importa una mierda ¿En que piensas? ¿Aparearte conmigo y tener muchos hijos? -dijo Mo con burla, ya que eso es lo que todos dicen que piensan los alfas.

Y era verdad. Lo pudo notar al ver los ojos de He Tian cambiar de nuevo a un tono rojo más intenso. 

¿¡Enserio He Tian le traía tantas ganas!? Mo no sabía qué pensar, solo salió corriendo de ahí hacia su casa, presionando la mordida que estaba a un lado de su cuello, no paraba de sangrar. Asustado corrió con más fuerza.

Mientras He Tian se encontraba calmándose en el callejón. 

Estaba molesto, muy molesto. No pensaba con claridad. Pero lo único que tenía en mente eran las hirientes palabras de Mo. Esas palabras solo lo alentaban más para intentar someterlo a la fuerza.

Oh Mo. No existía forma de alejarse de su destino, y su destino era estar con He Tian, o eso pensaba el moreno.

\- Maldición... -

He Tian sacó su celular y seleccionó un contacto, era el número del doctor.

Solo había una forma de hacer que Mo se quedara a su lado.


	5. Chapter 5

Mo llegó a su casa asustando a su madre. Tenía su cuello, camisa y mano manchada de sangre. 

\- ¡Momo! ¿¡Que te pasó!? -

\- Un puto alfa en celo me atacó -

\- ¿¡Te hizo algo!? -

La señora Mo empezó a revisarlo, levantando su playera, buscando señales de abuso mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas.

Mo avergonzado se soltó de su agarre.

\- ¡No mamá! Solo me mordió, pero le golpee ahí abajo, estoy bien. -

\- Oh Momo... -

La señora empezó a llorar, Mo la abrazó mientras se obligaba a sonreír para hacer que se relajara.

\- Tranquila Mamá...-

Alzó su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas.

\- Mo, ten más cuidado... los alfas en celo son muy peligrosos, no les importa que su pareja sea omega, Beta, hombre o mujer, ellos solo actúan por instinto, ten cuidado con tus amigos, con el muchacho rubio, con su compañero y con He Tian, no importa que sean tus amigos, si están en celo no te acerques hijo. -

Mo miraba con tristeza a su mamá, ya que a ella que era Beta tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con un alfa en la calle el cual la mordió, por suerte no pasó nada más grave gracias a la gente que interfirió para ayudarla, pero aún mantenía una cicatriz en su cuello. Esa era una razón más para odiar a los alfas. Creen que pueden tomar a quien quieran.

\- Está bien Ma, siempre soy cuidadoso con esos bastardos. -

\- ¡Mo! ¡No los llames de esa manera! -

\- Está bien -

Le dedico una sonrisa para luego besarle tiernamente y irse a bañar. Ya en su cuarto se dispuso a desinfectar esa mordida, esperaba que no dejara marca.

\- Puto He Tian. -

***

\- Entonces, ¿Que se le ofrece joven Tian? -

Se encontraban en el último piso de un edificio, era la oficina y consultorio de su médico personal. He Tian vestía informal, todo de negro, con unas gafas oscuras en su bolsillo, así como alguien que no quiere ser visto en algún lugar ilegal.

\- Busco esas pastillas que me mencionaste.-

\- ¿las feromonas de omega? -

\- Lo que sea, ¿cuanto? -

He Tian ya tenía un maletín en mano, obviamente lleno de dinero.

\- Tranquiló, vas muy rápido... debes saber los riesgos qué hay y cómo funciona esto.-

-Ya me lo mencionaste.-

\- Tambien debo saber con qué fin las necesita joven Tian.-

\- Creo que no es de su incumbencia -

\- Claro que lo es, no quiero meterme en problemas...-

\- ¿Desde cuando le importa hacer las cosas bien? -

-Bueno, está bien, solo quiero saber por curiosidad, sabes que nada sale de aquí...-

He Tian suspiró. Su médico era un metiche, pero tenía años con él y nada de lo que le decía había sido esparcido en rumores, así que podía confiar en el.

\- Hay un chico...-

\- Eso es obvio -le interrumpió el médico.

\- Bien, siento una extraña conexión con el, quiero marcarlo, tener hijos con el, no lo sé, siento que es mi persona predestinada, pero es un Beta.-

\- ¿Y el que opina? -

\- Le doy asco, evita que me le acerque, ignora mis feromonas, no le gustan los hombres, ¿Tengo que decir algo más? -

\- Será difícil. Al ser Beta y en especial hombre es obvio que no puede darte hijos, a menos que utilices esta droga en exceso, pero esto no asegura que puedan procrear, quizá lo obligue a despertar células omegas en su cuerpo haciéndolo sensible a las feromonas de alfa, lo harían entrar en un celo, pero no importa cuantas veces lo muerdas no podrás crear un lazo con el, ya que seguirá siendo un Beta y ya que pase el efecto de las pastillas dejará de ser sumiso. -

\- Entonces podría conseguir sexo consensual pero no hijos -

\- Como te digo, en exceso provocaría que con el tiempo su cuerpo cambie, le daría la posibilidad de crear un cálido sitio dentro de él donde podría crecer un niño. Claro que siempre tendrá presente las amenazas de aborto ya que su cuerpo no está hecho para tener hijos. Y recuerda que el no puede lubricar como los omegas así que tendrian que abrirlo para recibir al bebé, eso aumentaría el riesgo de muerte para el.-

He Tian no decía nada, solo estaba pensando en su lejano sueño de tener una familia con Mo, jamás la tendrían.

\- Y supongo que esa persona no sospecha de esto, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Encerrarlo en tu casa? -

He Tian mantenía el silencio, no había pensado en eso.

\- Tengo una cabaña.-

He Tian le presto atención a sus palabras.

\- Está al sur, a 3 horas de aquí, la uso para ir de vacaciones, la casa más cerca de ahí está a 30 minutos. Te la puedo prestar.-

El Médico le arroja una llave.

\- Todas las puertas abren con la misma llave. -

He Tian miraba esa llave plateada en sus manos. Ya tenía todo listo.

\- Y tienes que llamarme cuando lo tengas, debo asegurarme que la droga no le vaya a causar algunos efectos secundarios.-

\- Bien. -

He Tian guardo las pastillas, le entregó el maletín y salió sigiloso del edificio hacia su casa.

***

Ya era otro día. Mo se alistó y salió a la escuela. Andaba alerta, quería evitar a He Tian o si se lo encontraba quería estar listo para volver a golpearlo.

Caminaba lento y volteaba a todos lados, pero no estaba. Solo se encontró con She Li.

\- Mo Guan Shan, ayer te fuiste sin despedirte. -

\- Tenia cosas que hacer.-

\- Oye ven aquí...-She Li pasó su brazo por sus hombros y se agachó para susurrarle algo al oído.

\- Tengo un trabajo para ti, solo debes llevar un paquete a unas calles del bar al que fuimos. Fácil ¿o no? -

\- Tsk sabes que no lo haré. -

\- Bueno, buscaré que lo haga alguien más. -

She Li se alejó de él lentamente. A Mo le sorprendió, normalmente She Li le hubiera insistido un poco más o amenazado, pero simplemente se fue.

Mo se dirigió a su casillero en las duchas de hombres, debía guardar la ropa que usaría para jugar basket más tarde.

He Tian se encontraba a metros de él siguiéndolo. Lo miro hablar con She Li, miro como dejaba que el otro le pasara el brazo por los hombros mientras le impregnaba sus asquerosas feromonas, y Mo no hacía nada. Una vez que She Li se alejó se dispuso a seguir a Mo, para reclamarle, ¿Reclamarle que? Ni el sabía, pero sentía la necesidad de regañarlo.

\- Mo.-

El pelirrojo volteó asustado, no se había dado cuenta de que lo seguía.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -

\- Quería disculparme...-

\- Te jodes, aún estoy molesto, no me hables.-

Mo cerró su casillero con fuerza y se dirigió a la salida pero He Tian le sostuvo el brazo con fuerza.

\- Aléjate de She Li. -

El tono de He Tian era tan serio y oscuro que paralizó a Mo, incluso llegó a sentir él aura amenazante que rodeaba a He Tian. 

Este era el poder que los alfas tenían sobre todos.

Mo tragó, sacando coraje para liberarse del agarre.

\- No me digas que hacer. -

\- ¡Mierda Mo, tú me perteneces!. -

He Tian, enojado, lo aventó contra los casilleros y lo aplasto con su cuerpo mientras intentaba besarlo y simulaba embestidas contra la cadera de Mo. Quería dejar su aroma en el cuerpo de Mo para quitar el de She Li.

Mo asustado y confundido le dio un puñetazo y salió de ahí corriendo, antes de que alguien llegara a verlos.

He Tian se recargó en el casillero. Estaba enojado, Mo era un tonto, no entendía que estaban hechos uno para el otro. 

Sumido en sus pensamientos de alfa abrió el casillero para sacar la botella de agua de Mo y meter dos pastillas que rápidamente se empezaban a disolver. No pensaba hacerlo, sabía que estaba mal. Pero en ese momento ya nada importaba, lo único que tenía en mente era llevar a Mo a esa cabaña y tenerlo junto a él por siempre.


	6. Chapter 6

El reloj ya marcaba la hora de salida. Unos estudiantes se dirigían a su casa y otros a los vestidores, como Mo, Jian Yi y Zhan.

\- Maldicion... que calor. -Mo se alzaba su camisa para que entrara aire.

\- Xixi me derritooooo~ -

\- ¡Estas todo sudado! -

El alfa rubio se encontraba colgando del cuello del castaño, fingiendo que le fallaban las piernas.

\- Tsk, idiotas...-

Mo los ignoro y abrió su casillero para cambiarse de ropa.

\- Pelirrojo~ déjame unir tus lunares -

\- ¡Bastardo! ¡Deja de rayarme! -

Jian Yi le había unido con plumón algunos de los pequeños lunares que adornaban su blanca espalda.

\- ¿Tenías que dibujar unas bolas? -dijo sin emoción el castaño mientras observaba la espalda del pelirrojo.

\- ¿¡Que dibujó!? -

\- lo siento~ fue la primera forma que encontré... -lloriqueaba Jian Yi una vez que el pelirrojo le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

Mo volvió a su casillero, para acomodar sus cosas, y antes de cerrar sacó su botella de agua y la bebió, solo dió 3 tragos y se detuvo.

El agua sabía dulce, reviso la etiqueta para verificar que no había comprado agua de fresa o kiwi, no reconocía el sabor, pero era dulce y refrescante. Así que siguió tomando.

\- pelirrojo~ ¡comparte de tu agua! -

Jian Yi le arrebató la botella y la dio un trago rápido para pasárselo a Xixi quien hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡Oh! Que bien sabe, es adictivo...-

\- Quiero probar un poco más... -

Ambos alfas empezaron a beber un poco más de esa dulce agua pero Mo se las arrebató antes de que se la acabaran.

\- ¡Yo también tengo sed! -

Mo se empinó los restos de la botella, lo extraño era que la fresca agua caía caliente en su estómago, le ardía algo ahí adentro.

Mo guardó todas sus cosas y se dispuso a irse.

\- ¿Irás a casa de Tian? -preguntó Yi.

\- Que se joda, iré a mi casa. -

Los dos amigos solo observaron alejarse al pelirrojo mientras ellos aún guardaban sus cosas.

\- ¿Se habrán peleado? -preguntó el castaño.

No recibió respuesta del rubio así que lo volteó a ver, pero se sorprendió al encontrárselo a un centímetro de su cara.

\- Xixi... hueles muy bien...-decía el rubio sonrojado mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Zhan también se sonrojó, podía recibir un aroma muy bueno, muy dulce por parte de Jian Yi, provenía de sus labios.

\- Tsk... -chasqueó la lengua.

Por alguna razón se estaba poniendo caliente, muy caliente.

***  
Mo caminaba a su casa un poco encorvado, le ardía el estómago. 

\- Maldicion... ¿Me comí algo que no servía? Mierda. -

Seguía caminando adolorido a su casa, sin notar que un lujoso auto oscuro lo seguía de lejos. Era He Tian, cuidaba que Mo fuera directo a casa, aún no pensaba en recogerlo, tenía que esperar un poco, otro día quizá, ya que la pastilla haga efecto... por mientras vigilaría que los síntomas no llegaran demasiado rápido, por qué alguien podría terminar atacando a su Mo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAVOR DE LEER  
> Desde aquí empezará lo "feo".  
> Si no has leído las etiquetas de esta historia te recomiendo que lo hagas.  
> Si eres alguien sensible te pido que dejes de leer aquí. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Era otro día, He Tian se mantenía alejado.

Observaba a Mo desde una banca mientras el otro jugaba basket. Actuaba normal, al parecer aún no tenía los síntomas de celo. Los síntomas deberían empezar de 3 o 4 días después de que ingirió las pastillas. Tenía que llevárselo a la cabaña antes que ocurriera eso. Ósea, esta noche.

\- ¡Mo Guan Shan! ¡Regresa a jugar!- gritaba uno de los muchachos que sostenía la pelota de Basket.

\- ah, Mierda, estoy cansado ¡Jueguen sin mi!- Mo iba alejándose de la cancha. Se sentía muy débil y sus tripas se retorcían, no era doloroso, ardía un poco, pensaba que quizá le daría diarrea o alguna infección sin importancia.

Llegó hasta un bebedero y empezó a mojarse el rostro.

\- Mo. -dijo He Tian a su espalda.

\- Tsk, ¿Que mierda quieres? -No volteó a verlo, estaba secando su rostro con la playera.

\- ven a mi casa en la tarde. - 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera una disculpa? No quiero ir a tu jodida casa. -Mo escupió y se dispuso a caminar sin voltear a verlo.

He Tian lo detuvo sosteniéndole del codo con fuerza.

\- Te espero a la hora de salida. -lo soltó y se fue por otro lado.

"Maldito He Tian, actúa como si nada hubiera pasado. Bien, quizá deba olvidar lo qué pasó. Iré a su casa y le prepararé la comida, después me largo a mi casa."

Mo regresó a su salón, no tenía nada que hacer, He Tian siempre solía ir a buscarlo, o él se topaba con el rubio y su amigo, pero por alguna razón ambos habían faltado a clase.

Se estiró y recostó en su escritorio, dormiría un poco mientras esperaba que las clases acabaran.

***  
Ya habían salido de clases, He Tian estaba en frente de la escuela, había salido antes que los demás, así que aprovecho para subirse a su auto y esperar que Mo saliera para asegurarse que se dirigiera a su departamento.

*¡Ring! ¡Ring! *

\- ¿Si? -contestó frio He Tian.

\- ¿Tienes al chico? - era la voz del doctor al otro lado de la línea.

\- Estoy en eso. -

\- Recuerda no dejárselo demasiado tiempo, o podría ahogarse. Esa droga para dormir es demasiado fuerte. -

\- Lo se, te espero en la cabaña. -Colgó He Tian.

Miró el asiento del copiloto donde tenía una botella y un pedazo de tela. Es lo que utilizaría para dormir al escandaloso del pelirrojo. Esa sería la forma más fácil de llevárselo a la cabaña.

Pronto pudo localizar a Mo, iba solo. Empezó a seguirlo con el carro un rato, Mo se dirigía a la casa de Tian mientras escuchaba música. 

Revisó la calle, no había mucha gente alrededor, tampoco había compañeros de escuela. Era momento de convencerlo a subir al carro.

Se orilló frente al pelirrojo, asustándolo, y bajó el vidrio. 

\- vamos. -le dijo a Mo quien lo miraba confundido.

"Este bastardo tiene un buen carro, mierda, ¿por qué nunca antes se había ofrecido a llevarme? Maldicion."

Mo abrió la puerta y se sentó.

He Tian no lo podía creer, Mo entró como si nada. Suponía que él se negaría y que tendría que bajar del auto y subirlo a la fuerza, pero no.

Empezó a avanzar lento, siguiendo el camino a su departamento para que el pelirrojo no sospechara, pero sabía que en cuanto pasara su departamento Mo armaría un escándalo y tendría que dormirlo.

Ya estaban a una cuadra del departamento de He Tian, pero les tocó luz roja, así que se detuvieron.

\- Oye...-susurró Mo.

He Tian apretó el volante y dirigió su mano a un lado de sus piernas donde mantenía el trapo con droga para dormir. Quizá Mo quería bajar del auto. No se lo permitiría.

\- Que haya venido a hacerte de comer no significa que olvidé lo qué pasó, aún estoy molesto, pero le restaré importancia si no vuelves a actuar de ese modo. - Mo volteó a ver a He Tian fijamente. Realmente quería dejar las cosas claras con He Tian, porque sabía que nunca podría quitárselo de encima, ya que eran amigos. 

He Tian lo miro con un poco de lastima. Ojalá fuera así de fácil, pero su atracción por Mo era tan grande que con solo encontrarse a pocos metros de él sentía que necesitaba tomarlo entre sus manos, besarlo, tocarlo y hacerle todo tipo de cosas lascivas que podía imaginar.

He Tian no decía nada, siguió conduciendo hasta pasar el departamento y a unas cuadras más se orilló asegurándose de que no hubiera alguien alrededor.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó Mo.

\- No puedo hacer eso, Mo. Necesito que aceptes estar a mi lado. -He Tian dijo serio, tomando una de sus manos mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Esta era la última oportunidad de convencer a Mo por las buenas. Apretó con fuerza el pedazo de tela con droga en su mano.

\- Tsk, ya te he dicho que...-

No le dejó terminar la frase cuando presionó la tela en su rostro, casi fue un golpe por la velocidad en que lo hizo.

Mo se sorprendió y intentaba alejar la fuerte mano de He Tian pero no podía. En su desespero pataleaba y arañaba las manos del moreno y a la vez intentaba abrir la puerta pero esta no respondía. No tardo más de un minuto cuando se sintió mareado y sin fuerzas, rápidamente empezó a sentir como lentamente perdía la consciencia.

He Tian alejó rápidamente la tela.

Listo, no había marcha atrás.

Se sentía asustado y sus manos temblaban. Se acercó hacia Mo para sentir su pulso, estaba bien, lo acomodó en el asiento y le puso una almohada para su cuello, parecía que estaba tomando una siesta. 

Se acomodó en su lugar y empezó a avanzar hacia fuera de la ciudad. Era un largo camino a la cabaña.

***  
\- Estoy por llegar. -

\- Bien, estoy esperando, ¿Te deshiciste de su celular como te dije? -hablaba el médico a través de su celular.

\- Si. -Contestó He Tian para después colgar.

Solo faltaban unos minutos para llegar y Mo aún continuaba inconsciente.

Había atravesado varías hectáreas de bosque, unas pocas casas y después el camino se volvía pequeño, apenas podía pasar su auto.

Tardó mucho en atravesar esa carretera en mal estado, no había pavimento, era tan estrecha que solo podía pasar un solo auto y algunos arbustos llegaban a rayar los lados de este, pero después se volvió más parejo y pudo ver una cabaña con un pequeño espacio para estacionar autos. Y uno de los espacios y estaba ocupado por un Jeep negro.

Era muy grande, no parecía una cabaña cualquiera, la madera de afuera era muy fina y se podía ver la sala, ya que esa parte de la casa en ves de tener la pared de madera era en su mayoría cristal, permitiéndole ver una fogata encendida y a una persona tomando vino en un sillón individual. Era el médico, lo estaba esperando.

He Tian bajó del auto y tomó en brazos a un inconsciente pelirrojo.

Llegó hasta la gran puerta de madera, la cual solo le dio un empujón para abrirla y pasar con Mo.

Frente a él se encontraba unas escaleras para ir a las habitaciones de arriba, a un lado de estas había un pasillo con una puerta la cual parecía ser un closet, y al final estaba la puerta trasera. A su mano derecha se encontraba un pequeño comedor de cristal y la cocina, estos se encontraban separados por una barra de madera.

A su izquierda estaba la sala, con una pared de cristal para apreciar el oscuro bosque, una chimenea al frente y arriba de esta una gran televisión, los sillones eran grandes y esponjosos, seguramente de una tela muy fina, eran tres sillones, y el sillón individual se encontraba ocupado por un apuesto doctor.

\- Te demoraste, ¿Fue difícil traerlo? -Dijo el doctor algo divertido para después tomar un poco de su vino y ponerse de pie.

He Tian no dijo nada, se dirigió al sillón más grande y depositó a Mo.

\- Solo asegúrate de que se encuentra bien. -Le ordenó He Tian serio, pero por dentro estaba nervioso y asustado. ¿Era normal que Mo estuviera con fiebre y temblara un poco?

\- Bien. -

El médico llevaba consigo un maletín oscuro y lo puso en la mesa de centro para abrirla y ponerse unos guantes.

\- Checare si la droga está mezclándose bien en su organismo, necesito quitarle la ropa. -

\- ¿Para qué? -He Tian se alteró, el doctor también era un alfa, ¿acaso quería aprovecharse de Mo?.

\- Solo quiero ver si está haciendo efecto. -Decía serio el doctor, pero por dentro no podía evitar burlarse de los celos de He Tian.

He Tian ya no dijo nada, solo asintió levemente y observó con cuidado los movimientos del doctor sobre Mo.

Primero le sacó la camisa de la escuela a Mo, dejándolo en la manga larga oscura. He Tian no podía despegar su vista de lo que veía. Mo tenía dos pequeños bultos en su pecho.

El doctor le retiró la manga larga para que se encontrara con otra playera apretada, la cual también sacó.

A He Tian le sudaban las manos y se le secaba la boca con solo ver a Mo sin camisa y más aún al ver los pezones de este rosados y hinchados.

\- Parece que tu amigo notó sus pezones extraños y intentó cubrirlos con algo de ropa. - Le explicó el doctor.

\- ¿Es doloroso para el? -preguntó He Tian sintiéndose algo culpable.

\- No, solo sentía muy sensible. -

El doctor empezó a tomarle la presión y revisarle los ojos, como una consulta normal.

Pero, no pudo evitar detener la mano del doctor cuando este empezó a quitarle los pantalones al pelirrojo.

\- Tranquiló.- El doctor se enfrentaba a la intensa mirada del Moreno -Es parte del chequeo. -

De mala gana He Tian lo soltó y lo dejó seguir.

El doctor se acomodó de nuevo los guantes y terminó de bajarle el pantalón con todo y calzoncillos.

He Tian volteó hacia otro lado por unos segundos. No quería ver como alguien más tocaba a Mo. Pero luego olvidó ese pensamiento y prestó atención al médico, el cual estaba separando las piernas del otro.

\- Si me permites, debo revisar esta parte. -

He Tian frunció el ceño, el doctor tenía que revisarle el ano a Mo, ¿Pero para qué?.

El doctor no esperó una confirmación de He Tian para separar un poco más las piernas de Mo y empezar a acariciar alrededor de esa zona.

\- Debo saber si su cuerpo es capaz de lubricar por si solo, ¿Sabes? Hay algunos betas que tuvieron altas posibilidades de ser omegas y pueden ser capas de lubricar o también tuvieron las posibilidades de ser alfas, pero creo que en el caso de tu amigo solo resultó ser un beta común. -El doctor decía casualmente mientras forzaba su dedo corazón en el interior de Mo, quien no tardo en soltar un gemido adolorido.

\- ¡No lo toques! -He Tian no aguantó más y tumbó al doctor a un lado para después quitarse la camisa y cubrir la desnudes de Mo.

\- Solo trato de mostrarte...-

\- Ya me mostrarte suficiente. -Interrumpió He Tian molesto.

El Doctor soltó una leve carcajada mientras se ponía lentamente de pie, dejando notar su ereccion. 

\- Lamento "esto". Toma. -

El doctor sacó de su maletín algunas inyecciones.

-Cada día debes ponerle una, son hormonas, úsalas si es que quieres lograr preñarlo algún día. -

He Tian le arrebato el paquete de inyecciones.

\- Por ahora contrólate un poco y deja que la droga termine de hacer efecto, quizá hasta mañana, así ambos lo disfrutarán. -

\- Si ya terminaste te puedes ir. -La voz de He Tian era fría y amenazante, agregando también su escénica de alfa excitado y molesto.

\- Bien, solo no tengas en mente que hice cosas innecesarias. -Decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Gracias a mi chequeo puedo decirte que tu compañero no lubricará por si solo, así que utiliza mucho lubricante y evita hacer el nudo con el, o por lo menos hasta que esté bien estirado. -Decía el doctor ya fuera de la casa mientras observaba también la ereccion de He Tian. Pensaba en que seguramente el moreno no tardaría en romper al pobre pelirrojo.

\- Gracias por tu trabajo. -

He Tian le cerró la puerta en la cara. Rápidamente se dirigió a la sala para cerrar las cortinas y evitar la mirada del doctor que estaba afuera.

Una vez que escuchó el motor del auto alejarse se relajó.

Se dejó caer en el sillón individual y se sirvió vino en la misma copa del doctor para beber grandes sorbos.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta.

El aroma que salía de Mo.

El mismo aroma que siempre desprendía el pelirrojo, pero esta vez más fuerte, con algo dulce y empalagoso.

Sentía como su boca se hacía agua y sus extremidades temblaban.

Mierda. Estaba muy excitado.

Poniendo una de sus manos en el rostro para evitar seguir respirando ese exquisito olor, se puso de pie para acercarse un poco a Mo.

Ya lo tenía. Ahí con el, lejos de los demás. Solo ellos dos.

Pero debía esperar un poco, por lo menos hasta que Mo volviera en si.

Respiró con fuerza sintiendo de nuevo ese aroma. Rayos, debía hacer algo para no perder el control. 

Se empezó a dirigir hacia las escaleras para ir a preparar la habitación.

\- ¿Qué... Qué pasa...?-

Volteó rápidamente hacia Mo quien estaba con sus ojos medió abiertos y su cara roja.

Oh no. He Tian sintió como su poco control se iba de su cuerpo.


	8. Chapter 8

\- ¿Qué... Qué pasa...?-

Volteó rápidamente hacia Mo quien estaba con sus ojos medió abiertos y su cara roja.

Oh no. He Tian sintió como su poco control se iba de su cuerpo.

Dio vuelta para dirigirse un poco tambaleante hacia Mo. Su mente daba vueltas, apenas podía ver, su alfa interior quería tomar el control de su cuerpo, quería tomar a Mo en ese momento, pero no debía, aún no le hacía efecto totalmente la droga omega, tenía que esperar hasta mañana así podrían disfrutar ambos su primera vez. Y quizá así conquistar el corazón de Mo.

He Tian se sentó en el suelo, volteando hacia el sillón en el que se encontraba Mo. Se movió un poco para recargar su brazo en el sillón y con la palma de su mano tocar la suave y desnuda pierna. Con su otra mano empezó a desabrochar su pantalón y sacar su erguido miembro para masturbarse rápido y duro.

Tenía que descargarse un poco para no brincarle encima a Mo quien apenas despertaba.

\- Mh... ¿He...He Tian? -susurró Mo con la voz algo rasposa.

Mo sentía su cuerpo pesado, le dolía la espalda y sentía un extraño ardor entre sus nalgas, abría un poco sus ojos pues le molestaba una fuerte luz que tenía enfrente. Sus oídos estaban sordos, su garganta seca y no podía levantarse para ver alrededor. Lo único que recordaba era haber ido a casa con He Tian. ¿Pero donde carajo estaba He Tian ahora?

Alzó su cuello para observar un poco más a su alrededor. No conocía ese lugar, no traía ropa, bueno, solo una camiseta por encima y también pudo ver a He Tian sentado en el suelo mientras tapaba su rostro y se aferraba a un pie suyo.

¿Acaso lloraba?

\- Oye... -volvió a hablarle una vez más mientras con sus brazos con mucho esfuerzo se enderezó hasta quedar sentado.

Al sentarse se volvió a marear, sus ojos se querían cerrar de nuevo. He Tian sintió a Mo sentarse pero no volteó a verlo, estaba demasiado concentrado en venirse como para responderle a Mo.

El pelirrojo abría y cerraba sus puños, se sentía adormilado, todo su cuerpo temblaba por un extraño hormigueo. Estaba muy sensible y además percibía un extraño aroma, era algo que nunca había olido, no era desagradable, solo extraño, y sentía el olor de He Tian, no sabía por qué pero reconoció ese olor. Y un olor a semen. 

Un poco más despierto dirigió su vista a el moreno que se encontraba jadeando y no llorando, que tapaba su rostro porque se encontraba mordiendo su propia mano y lo observaba directamente con las pupilas dilatadas y rojas. Parecía que estaba en celo.

Mo se asustó. Esto era peligroso y no podía moverse, no sabía que hacía ahí o por qué estaba desnudo.

Asustado intentó levantarse, ponerse su ropa y salir de ahí, pero solo logró caer de estómago a la alfombra.

\- Tsk... joder... -¿Por que no tenía fuerza para levantarse?.

Intentaba por lo menos estar de rodillas para con la ayuda de la mesa ponerse de pie, pero le era tan difícil. De reojo podía ver a He Tian que se había dado la vuelta y lo miraba intensamente. Mo notó que llevaba su miembro de fuera, estaba cubierto de presemen, era muy largo y grueso, sabía que los alfas al excitarse agrandaban su miembro de un tamaño exagerado, pero parecía casi increíble ver uno frente a él.

\- Momo... -Jadeo He Tian.

Miró como Mo logró levantarse pocos centímetro del suelo, queriéndose poner en cuatro para huir seguramente, así que con una de sus manos, la que se encontraba cubierta de presemen, lo sujeto de la nuca y lo obligó a quedar contra el suelo.

\- suéltame...-

Mo no podía moverse con la presión de la mano de He Tian en su cuello, en realidad no lo estaba sosteniendo con fuerza, intentaba controlarse para no hacerlo.

He Tian se quedó así sin hacer nada mientras pensaba.

Ya tenía a Mo en "celo" y este había despertado antes de lo acordado... se encontraba bien y desprendía tantas feromonas que lo volvía loco, no tenía que esperar hasta mañana, Mo guan shan ya se encontraba listo para recibirlo.

Se inclinó sobre Mo para susurrarle al oído, debía decirle algo para tranquilizarlo, ahora que aún era capaz de hablar y pensar sin ser dominado por sus más bajos instintos.

\- Mo...descuida...- lamió la oreja del pelirrojo quien jadeó y maldició lo más fuerte que pudo.- Sere cuidadoso no te preocupes...-

Tras eso no pudo pensar en que más decir por que su instinto se apoderó de su mente y se dispuso a pasar su lengua por la oreja de Mo.

\- ¡P-Para! Maldicion...-

Mo intentaba con una mano alejar la de He Tian que estaba en su nuca, pero apenas si tenía fuerza para mover la suya, mientras con la otra intentaba arrastrarse.

He Tian perdido en su instinto pasó su lengua por el cuello de Mo, por la nuca dando chupetones y amenazando con morder esa parte.

\- Bastardo... ¡Detente! -

He Tian puso ambas palmas de sus manos en las nalgas de Mo, apretándolas y separándolas, jugaba con ellas, con lo suave eran. Se deslizó él también mientras lamía toda la columna vertebral de Mo, dejando un rastro brillante de saliva.

Mo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, nadie lo había tocado ahí, en esa parte, y He Tian acababa de dar una lamida. Se sentía tan asqueado, asustado y impotente que no aguantó en soltar sus lágrimas y sollozar.

Por otro lado el alfa mantenía las nalgas de Mo fuertemente separadas mientras pasaba su lengua por el perineo y la pequeña entrada rosada del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Para! Ah...No... ugh...- decía débilmente Mo entre sollozos, pero el moreno parecía no escucharlo, pensaba que quizá el otro se detendría si lo escuchaba llorar, pero no lo hizo.

He Tian seguía lamiendo esa sensible zona dejándola muy cubierta con saliva mientras Mo seguía sollozando apretando inconscientemente su entrada para impedir que la lengua del otro le penetrara. 

Una parte del instinto natural de He Tian le decía que debía lubricar muy bien a ese "omega" que tenía en frente y estimularlo para que estuviera listo para copular y tener más posibilidades de preñarlo. 

Lo malo era que Mo no es un omega. No importa cuanto lo estimulara su cuerpo no estaba hecho para lubricar.

He Tian dejó de lamer esa zona para subir hasta el cuello de Mo y empezar a lamer esa zona y sus orejas. Sus manos se pasaron al pecho para pellizcar sus pezones mientras Mo soltaba gemidos. Tener a He Tian lamiéndolo hayá abajo lo había hecho reaccionar demasiado, su pene estaba duro y goteando, había sido una sensación desagradable pero aún así su miembro había reaccionado y ahora con la atención en sus pezones su miembro no podía más y se corrio abundantemente en el suelo.

Estaba jadeando agotado, pero aún así no dejaba de intentar arrastrarse en el suelo y queriendo alejar su pecho del moreno.

Logró arrastrarse un poco pero fue en vano, las manos grandes y fuertes de He Tian lo habían tomado de sus caderas y arrastrado hacia atrás, alzándolas, dejando su trasero expuesto y su pecho en el suelo.

Ya estaba listo a la vista de He Tian quien le recorría la espalda con una mano mientras con la otra mantenía las caderas del menor firmemente levantadas sin dejarlo escapar. El moreno volvió a inclinarse sobre el menor, haciendo rozar su miembro entre sus nalgas. Empezó a lamer la nuca de Mo, quien ahora sollozaba y le pedía que parara.

He Tian lamía detrás del cuello, como si tuviera algún sabor especial, no podía detenerse, iba a morderlo, marcarlo, hacerlo suyo y follarselo hasta embarazarlo, si, eso haría, le pertenecería.

Mo lloraba en silencio asustado, sintiendo la punta del pene de He Tian presionando su entrada, era demasiado grande, eso no cabría dentro de él si no era partiéndolo a la mitad.

\- Tranquiló...- le susurró He Tian volviendo en si tras sentir y escuchar como lloraba Mo debajo de él.

Mo cerró con fuerza sus ojos y se obligó a si mismo a relajarse, sabía que He Tian no se detendría en este punto. Podía escuchar los jadeos de He Tian detrás de su cuello, su pene poniendo más presión en su entrada, sus grandes manos volvían a sostenerlo duramente por sus caderas. La boca de He Tian se puso lista para morder, podía sentir los dientes y colmillos de moreno rozar su piel, tentándolo, amenazando con abarcar una gran zona de su cuello.

Pronto Mo sintió un dolor horrible en su trasero. He Tian estaba entrando en el, apenas había podido meter la punta lentamente y Mo sentía que era cortado ahí abajo, pero de repente un dolor diferente lo distrajo, He Tian le habia mordido.

Mo no pudo contener su grito de dolor al sentir como los dientes de He Tian rompían su tierna piel. Un segundo grito se escuchó al sentir como que Tian continuó hundiéndose, abriendo y desgarrando las paredes anales, seguramente haciéndolo sangrar en algún punto, puesto que sentía como algo caliente y líquido se lograba deslizar por sus muslos.

De alguna forma logró meter por completo su miembro, se sentía tan apretado y caliente que no esperó que Mo se acostumbrara a su tamaño cuando empezó con un lento vaiven.

A este punto Mo soltaba gemidos de dolor, no sentía nada de placer, aunque He Tian ya había liberado su cuello para ahora estar lamiendo esa herida, limpiando los restos de sangre y saboreando el sudor de Mo.

Sentía que perdería la consciencia, sus extremidades cosquilleaban, su vientre ardía en llamas y sus ojos llorosos no le permitían ver, solo sentía como su cuerpo era forzado a moverse al ritmo de He Tian, rozando su rostro en la alfombra.

Ya ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo habían estado de esa forma, ¿Cuanto tardaba un alfa en venirse? 

Mo ya rendido intentaba cerrar los ojos y bloquearse a sí mismo, pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pero otra fuerte mordida lo hizo volver a la realidad.

\- ¡AH! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya para! -Mo no sabía que más decirle, pedirle o rogarle. Había mordido cerca de la anterior, haciendo que le doliera el doble. Esta vez no se tomó el tiempo de lamerla, mejor tomó una pierna de Mo y le dió vuelta, quedando ambos de frente, Mo con las piernas abiertas y He Tian entre ellas. Había sacado su miembro y Mo pudo apreciar cómo este brillaba empapado de presemen y algo de sangre, ese dolor intenso era por alguna herida que le causó por dentro el miembro del Moreno.

No pasaron mas que unos segundos donde He Tian aprovechó para chupar los pezones de Mo salvajemente y volver a hundirse completamente en él dando rápidas y profundas embestidas. Sostenía ambas piernas de Mo muy abiertas, más de lo que podía haciéndolo llorar de dolor. Ya ni siquiera intentaba relajarse, el miembro del moreno entraba y salía fácilmente aunque él intentara cerrar con fuerza su entrada, solo se causaba más daño. Sacaba su miembro casi por completo para volver arremeter contra Mo duro y rápido.

El choque de sus cuerpos hacia sonidos húmedos que no lo dejaban pensar en otra cosa. De un momento a otro He Tian soltó las piernas del otro para abrazarlo fuertemente y dejar caer todo su peso sobre el.

Mo agradeció que ya había terminado, empezó a sentir como dentro de él el pene de He Tian bombeaba soltando toda su semilla que le estaba quemando por dentro, pero para su desgracia He Tian aún no terminaba del todo.

La base del miembro de He Tian que estaba dentro de Mo empezó a hincharse lentamente. 

"¡Mierda! ¿Acaso es el Nudo?" Pensó aterrado Mo, sabía que los alfas una vez que eyaculan hacían un "Nudo" para atorarse en su pareja y no permitir que el semen saliera, era un truco para dejarlos preñados a la primera, como los animales. Pero si el tamaño normal de He Tian lo había destrozado por completo, el Nudo lo mataría sin piedad, debía quitárselo de encima.

Antes de que el Nudo creciera un poco más Mo con todas sus fuerzas (que en ese estado que se encontraba eran muy pocas) pateó el abdomen de He Tian alejándolo un poco, lo suficiente como para alejar la base hinchada de su entrada pero aún mantenía la mitad de su miembro dentro de su cuerpo.

Mo empezó a relajarse, ya todo había terminado, al fin He Tian obtuvo lo que quería, ahora era su turno, en cuanto pudiera se pondría de pie y castraria al bastardo, solo tenía que agarrar fuerzas.

He Tian seguía tumbado sobre el, aún agitado, aún con ganas de otra ronda. El alfa se elevó un poco para lamer el rostro sonrojado de Mo quien ahora se encontraba inconsciente. Su cuerpo al fin había encontrado un poco de tranquilidad así que quedó dormido en unos segundos.

El moreno observaba la cara de Mo, tan relajada que lo hizo calmarse y volver en si. Se levanto y guardo su aún duro miembro bajo su bóxer. Recordó un poco lo que acababa de pasar, no se arrepentía, era algo que de todas formas iba a suceder aún que hubiera querido que fuese de otra manera, ahora que se puso de pie miraba bien a Mo, le había hecho un desastre, estaba cubierto de sudor y quizá saliva, tenía su entrada rojiza y tan dilatada que aún no se cerraba, incluso algo de sangre salía por culpa de su brutalidad, tenía los pezones rojos y hinchados, y detrás de su cuello podía notar sangre. Lo había marcado, al fin. Pero, ¿Por que no se sentía diferente? Se supone que cuando marcan a alguien se sienten completos como si no les faltara nada. 

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que Mo Guan Shan estaba aún lejos de su alcance?


	9. Chapter 9

Sentía sus párpados pesados, como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo, le ardían los ojos, tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero había algo extraño, sentía que estaba en un lugar desconocido. 

Forzó sus ojos a que se acostumbraran a la poca luz que había alrededor, se sostuvo en sus codos, se encontraba acostado de panza en una cama que no conocía, una habiatacion que no conocía y el olor de madera le quemaba las fosas nasales, y otro olor que no podía distinguir su origen.

Todo su cuerpo ardía, quizá agarró alguna fiebre, intentó levantarse un poco más, alzar sus caderas, pero simplemente le parecía imposible, no sabía si era por el dolor de su estómago o por el brazo que lo aplastaba contra la cama.

Volteó su rostro para observar a He Tian recostado junto a él mientras lo observaba con sus ojos rojos, los ojos de un alfa en celo.

Con solo ver su mirada Mo recordó todo lo que había pasado hace unas horas, He Tian sobre él, dentro de él, mordiéndolo. Llevó su mano al cuello para tocar superficialmente, tenía dos mordidas profundas que aún dolían, cubiertas con sangre seca.

\- Mo... -

He Tian se levantó sosteniendo su peso en un brazo para acercarse a Mo, oler su cuello y lamer.

El pelirrojo se estremeció, sentía como algo se calentaba dentro de él y recibía corrientes eléctricas por su espina dorsal. Ahora que He Tian estaba cerca de él pudo darse cuenta que ese olor extraño y atrayente venía del moreno.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué podía percibir las feromonas de He Tian? ¿Qué estaba mal con él? 

\- He Tian... -

Aunque no quisiera dirigirle palabra alguna al moreno tenía que hacerlo, ya que seguramente el sabía que le pasaba.

El moreno dejó de lamerlo para verle a la cara.

\- ¿Qué... Qué es lo que me pasa? -preguntó, con miedo de saber la respuesta.

He Tian se puso a pensar. 

Mo no sabía que había sido drogado. No sabía que él lo drogó. No sabía por qué estaba aquí. Quizá esta era una oportunidad de arreglar lo que había hecho.

\- Tú...-hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de que haría Mo.

\- Tú estás en celo. -

Mo abrió sus ojos sorprendido, no podía creer eso. Era imposible, ¿o no?.

Él sabía que la mayoría de su familia es Beta, sus resultados en primaria le habían dicho que era Beta. Había escuchado historias de que en veces esos resultados no eran correctos y la persona terminaba siendo omega o alfa. Pero ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él?

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Mo tragando el nudo de su garganta.

\- ... -

He Tian pensaba en lo que diría. Le mentiría a Mo, esa era la única manera de mantenerlo con él, de arreglar lo que había hecho.

\- Éntraste en celo cuando nos dirigíamos a mi departamento, como no querías ir ahí te traje a este lugar. -

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -

\- Cerca de mi departamento.- mintió.

\- Tú...-siseó Mo mientras apretaba las sábanas en sus puños- ¿¡Por qué no me llevaste a casa!? ¡Maldito! ¿¡Por qué no me diste esas mierdas que usas cuando estás en celo!? ¡Bastardo! ¡Pervertido! ¡Muere! -

Un alterado Mo se intentó levantar de la cama después de darle un leve puñetazo a la cara de He Tian, ¿Por qué no tenía fuerza?

Cayó de nalgas en el duro piso de madera, su cadera le dolía más, sus piernas hormigueaban y su cabeza se sentía en las nubes.

\- Maldicion... -

He Tian lo miraba sentado desde arriba de la cama. Mo se miraba tan frágil, tan vulnerable, mostrando la marca de su cuello que los hacía una pareja, y desprendiendo ese aroma tan característico de él y ese olor a sexo que lo envolvía.

El alfa volvía a perder su poca cordura, tener a ese 'omega' en celo frente a él lo volvía loco.

El moreno bajó de la cama, se sentó en el suelo junto a Mo y con sus fuertes brazos lo sostuvo y lo dejó recostado de panza en la cama. Solo su pecho estaba en la suave colcha, el resto de su cuerpo (la cintura para abajo) se encontraba fuera de la cama, sus rodillas tocaban el duro suelo y su trasero quedaba al aire.

\- Bastardo...¡Ya detente! -Mo empezaba a desesperarse.

Aún le dolía horrores sus partes privadas... pero por alguna razón, por alguna asquerosa razón quería sentir algo dentro de él. Sentía un cosquilleo dentro, que solo se calmaría si metieran algo en él. 

No comprendía lo que sentía, ¿Acaso eso es lo que sienten todos los omegas?

He Tian interrumpió sus pensamientos lamiéndole la espina dorsal hasta llegar al cuello y pasarse a lamer su oído derecho. Mantenía su caderas pegadas al trasero de Mo, aún con pantalón Mo podía sentir el miembro del otro caliente sobre su sensible piel.

He Tian tomó sus muñecas y las sostuvo por arriba de la cabeza de Mo, estirándolo, mientras dejaba salir su duro miembro y ponía la punta sobre la lastimada entrada.

\- No... ¡No lo hagas! ¡Aún duele! -Mo quería gritarle con más fuerza o pedir ayuda, pero su garganta se sentía tan seca, quizá por haber llorado el día anterior.

\- Shh... después de esto ayudaré a ducharte y hablaremos...-susurró He Tian agitado mientras le daba una fuerte mordida en su cuello, debajo de su oreja.

Mo solo soltó un gemido ahogado, sentía como algo no tan desconocido iba abriéndose paso en su recto, era doloroso, pero la extraña sensación de cosquilleo había desaparecido, se sentía lleno, caliente, pero no era ni un alivio para el ardor que sentía en su entrada.

Prefirió morder la sábana con fuerza, esperar que He Tian terminara.

El miembro erecto se sentía apretado dentro del cuerpo del otro, eso volvía loco a He Tian, aunque sabía que no era nada agradable para Mo. Empezó a mecer sus caderas, adelante, atrás, lento, sacando toda la longitud de su miembro a excepción de la cabeza para volver a hundirse completamente. Pudo notar que Mo aún sangraba un poco, pero le era más fácil moverse ahora.

Con su mano libre rodeó la cadera de Mo para mastusbarlo lentamente, estaba duro, era uno de los efectos de la droga, 'hacerlo disfrutar' como si fuese un omega. El celo solo le duraría cuatro días. Este era el segundo. Después de esos cuatro días Mo recuperaría su fuerza, querrá irse, seguramente iría a un hospital y se daría cuenta que en verdad no es omega y descubriría que todo fue su plan para que se quedara con él. No, no podía permitirle irse, no hasta que acepte sus sentimientos, no hasta que ambos sientan lo mismo.

Con esos pensamientos ansiosos de He Tian empezó a penetrar con más fuerza el lastimado cuerpo de Mo hasta que se cansó, hasta que sintió la base de su pene ensancharse y decidió sacar su miembro para no crear el nudo, no quería lastimarlo más, luego noto que en algún momento el otro ya había quedado inconsciente.

***

Salió de la habitación. Sediento. Si así se sentía él no podía imaginar como estaba Mo.

Bajó las escaleras para tomar un vaso de agua.

"Debo darme un baño" pensó el moreno al verse todo sudado. Debía arreglarse para asistir a la escuela. Nadie debía saber que estaba en ese lugar, y quería ver si alguien notaba la falta de Mo Guan Shan.

Volvió a subir las escaleras, se dirigió a la habitación. Ahí estaba Mo, dormido en la cama.

No pensaba despertarlo para bañarlo, se le miraba cansado. Subió una de las manos del menor a la cabecera de barrotes y le esposó una muñeca. Así no iría a ninguna parte. 

Le dejó un sándwich empaquetado y una botella de agua en la mesita de alado.

He Tian tomó su ducha y se alistó, pero antes de irse se acercó a darle un pequeño beso a Mo.

\- Volveré lo más rápido que pueda. -

Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave. Bajó las escaleras y miro el desastre que había hecho en la sala la noche anterior, después lo limpiaría.

Entre la ropa tirada de Mo pudo ver algo extraño. Se acercó y lo tomó.

Eran las inyecciones que le había dado el médico.

Esas que podrían hacerle realidad toda esa farsa que le contó a Mo. Quizá hasta podría volverlo omega... no sería un omega autentico, pero podrían tener un hijo, su hijo...no había forma de separarse después.

No, no debía hacer eso.

Tomó la inyección en sus manos. Debía deshacerse de ella.

Subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación. Tomó el brazo de Mo y buscó su vena. 

\- Lo siento. -

La pequeña aguja perforó la tierna piel de Mo y vació su líquido.

\- Pero te necesito conmigo. -

Ni siquiera él se comprendía, pensaba una cosa pero su cuerpo hacía otra. He Tian tenía un serio problema.


	10. Chapter 10

Abría sus ojos lentamente. Esta vez sí reconoció el lugar.

–Maldito...–susurró mientras miraba alrededor– ¿Donde te metiste?.

Se sentó en la cama y notó la esposa en su muñeca. ¿Por qué lo había dejado esposado a la cama?

Sentía su garganta seca, así que tomó el vaso que estaba en la mesita de a lado. Bebió toda el agua, su acalorado interior se refrescaba.

"Odio el sándwich de queso."

Arrojo a un lado el sándwich empaquetado.

Miró alrededor. La única ventana la tenía enfrente, lejos de la cama y tenía una gruesa persiana que no dejaba entrar casi nada de luz. Volvió a recostarse, estaba muy cansado. 

¿Por qué lo ató a la cama? ¿Debería gritar por ayuda?

No, no quería que llegaran y lo encontraran en pelotas, ademas de que estaba en 'celo'. Quizá es por eso que He Tian lo dejó atado, para que no lo atacara algún alfa allá afuera.

\- Joder. -Gruñó cuando puso su mano en su lastimada nuca. He Tian lo había mordido, dos veces. Bueno, tres veces si contaba la mordida que le dio en el callejón hace unos días. Eso los convertía en pareja supuestamente, aún que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado hacia He Tian, aún seguía pensando en él como un bastardo engreído. 

¿Como fue que le pasó esto a él? Nunca antes había sido débil como ahora. No podía recordar que había pasado antes de despertar aquí y él tenía buena memoria, esto era muy extraño.

Pensaba que seguramente su mamá estaría preocupada, pero no miraba su celular por ningún lado para llamarla. Ya que llegara He Tian le diría que le prestara un celular.

He Tian. 

¿Como pudo ser que de tantos alfas a su alrededor fuera He Tian quien lo encontrara así? Lo poco que recordaba era que estaba con los dos idiotas, Jian Yi y Xixi, ellos eran alfa, pero cuando estuvo con ellos no pasó nada, no lo atacaron.

En cambio He Tian le atacó anoche, y hoy en la mañana. ¿No podía controlarse? O acaso... ¿He Tian se aprovechó de la situación?

Era consciente de que le gustaba a He Tian. Se supone que 'lo queria', pero entonces ¿Por que no se detuvo? Lo lastimó.

Mierda, ahora que lo pensaba no se había puesto un condon, ¿Podría embarazarse? Solo pensar eso se le ponía los pelos de punta. Aún no aceptaba el hecho de que era omega, no creía que pudiera quedar preñado, pero aún así saliendo de aquí iría al doctor. Haría que He Tian le pagara el doctor. 

"Ese jodido... haré que pague por lo que hizo."

¿Pero que podía hacerle a He Tian? Él tenía poder, dinero, apostaría que la policia no le haría nada, y no quería mostrarse él como una víctima.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó de lado, mejor dejaría de pensar en eso y descansaría un poco. Jaló las sábanas y cubrió su desnudó cuerpo. Un lado de las sábanas olían a He Tian. Por alguna extraña razón reconocía ese olor, cada vez que lo inhalaba algo dentro de él se contraía, así que inhalaba más fuerte. Su cuerpo ahora se estremecía, nuevamente sentía ese cosquilleo ahí abajo.

Su cuerpo gracias a la droga podía percibir las feromonas de alfa, haciéndolo sufrir de un celo fuerte, como si en verdad fuera omega.

\- Maldicion... -susurró jadeante mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos a su adolorida entrada para tocarse por fuera, queriendo calmar ese cosquilleo que tenía dentro. No pensaba meterse sus dedos ahí.

Con solo tocar por fuera podía sentir toda esa humedad y fluidos que salían de él, era asqueroso, quería tomar un baño.

***

He Tian iba en camino a la cabaña en el auto, ya casi llegaba.

El día había pasado normal. 

Nadie había notado la ausencia de Mo, o por lo menos nadie estaba preguntando por el. 

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y busco el número del doctor. ¿Debería llamarlo? Mo no parecía estar mal, en la madrugada lo notó con energía, ademas aún estaba en celo, quizá podría el doctor entrar en celo también por las fuertes feromonas que envolvían a Mo. Mejor luego le llamaría.

Miró su teléfono nuevamente, no tenía llamadas perdidas o mensajes, y agradecía que hoy no se hubiera encontrado con Jian Yi y Xixi.

Condujo un poco más rápido, debía llegar con Mo y darle algo de comer, también ducharlo y si el ambiente se ponía muy caliente quizá podrían... 

Con solo pensarlo su alfa gruñía ansioso.

Llegó a la cabaña más rápido de lo pensado, aún con el uniforme de la escuela, se daría una ducha junto con Mo. Subió las escaleras cargando una pequeña maleta en donde llevaba ropa para Mo, la cual solo constaba de pans, playeras de He Tian y bóxers nuevos. Sus playeras las llevaba para que siempre tuviera el olor de su alfa, de su pareja.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo encontró recostado en la cama despierto, pero al verlo se sentó cubriéndose su desnudes. 

\- Me estabas esperando. -afirmó He Tian feliz, era como si estuvieran viviendo juntos, como una pareja de casados.

\- ¿A donde mierda iba a ir esposado? -escupió molesto Mo- ¿Por que demonios me dejas así? Bastardo enfermo.-

He Tian no dijo nada, solo se acercó a Mo para empezar a buscar la lleve de la esposa y liberarlo.

\- ¿Como te sientes? -preguntó He Tian mientras soltaba su muñeca.

La respuesta tardó en llegar. Mo pudo recibir el aroma fuerte de He Tian, y su cuerpo se volvía a calentar, se le hacía agua la boca y empezaba a sentir ese conocido cosquilleo haya abajo.

\- A-Algo me pasa... -gimió.

He Tian respiró hondo, gozando de las feromonas que soltaba Mo al sudar.

Se retiró rápidamente para ponerse un cubre bocas, no debía perder el control esta vez, tenía que atender a Mo primero.

Tomó al pelirrojo en sus fuertes brazos para dirigirse al baño. Mo quería golpearlo, su plan era esperar que He Tian le liberara su muñeca para darle un golpe por dejarlo así tanto tiempo, pero su fuerza se había desvanecido en cuanto sintió el olor del moreno.

Entraron al baño, el pelirrojo estaba hecho bola jadeando y sonrojado. He Tian lo sentó un momento en el inodoro para quitarse la ropa y luego desvestirlo a él. Lo volvió a tomar en sus brazos y entró con él a la bañera.

Abrió el agua caliente de la regadera para mojar el cabello de Mo.

\- Necesito hablar con mi mamá...-dijo a duras penas.

\- Ya que termine de ducharte. -dijo despacio, deslizando las palmas de sus manos para limpiar el torso de Mo.

\- No me toques...-

Mo quería ponerse de pie y golpearlo, cubrir su desnudes, insultarlo un poco más pero no tenía fuerza ni para eso.

He Tian acomodaba mejor su cubre bocas, Mo empezaba a soltar fuertes feromonas, quizá por ser tocado de esa manera.

El agua que se deslizaba hacia el desagüe de la tina tenía un color rojizo, no sabía si era por la sangre que Mo tenía entre los muslos o quizá de las mordidas en el cuello que le había hecho.

Una vez que lavó el cabello y torso, se dirigió a las partes bajas. Con unas de sus manos se dispuso a limpiar el miembro y la otra se deslizaba a la irritada entrada. Metió dos dedos fácilmente, haciéndolo sangrar un poco. Empezó a meter y sacarlos, estiraba un poco la entrada para poder sacar el semen que había dejado ahí adentro, empezó a salir en gran cantidad. Al ser alfa liberaba hasta el triple de semen que un Beta, así que no le sorprendió que siguiera saliendo fluido de Mo, ya que lo había liberado tan profundamente dentro de él.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ngh! -soltaba vergonzosos gemidos al sentir esos dedos en esa zona que le cosquilleaba. Se avergonzaba por eso y quería escapar del agarre de He Tian pero su cuerpo no respondía. Se sentía más sucio de lo que había estado.

He Tian intentaba concentrarse en terminar de ducharlo, pero sentir el miembro medio duro de Mo lo distraía, así que aprovecho para masturbarlo un poco.

Mo cerró sus ojos con fuerza, quería decirle que se detuviera, que estaba haciendo algo innecesario. Lo odiaba, odiaba eso. Si He Tian se supone que lo estaba ayudando para que algún desconocido no se aprovechara de él entonces ¿Por que él lo hacía? ¿Se estaba aprovechando de la situación? ¿De su vulnerabilidad?

Cerrando sus ojos mientras derramaba lágrimas llenas de rabia y frustración, terminó corriéndose en la palma del moreno, y sin aguantar unos segundos más quedó dormido.

He Tian termino de lavarlo para después lavarse el mismo. Secó el cuerpo de Mo y lo fue a depositar en un sillón que se encontraba en la habitación. Aprovecho para arrancar las sucias sábanas de la cama y poner una nueva, tomo a Mo y lo recostó, no sin antes ponerle una playera que había traído consigo.

Sacó las esposas nuevamente y esposó ambas manos de Mo a la cabecera, quería asegurarse de que no se moviera porque pensaba revisarle sus heridas y seguramente el pelirrojo se negaría rotundamente una vez despierto, salió de la habitación para ir a buscar el botiquín.

He Tian bajó a la cocina, fue directo a un cajón donde había visto el botiquín, pero antes de tomarlo su celular sonó. Miró la pantalla, un número que no conocía.

Quizá era su hermano, contestaría esta vez.

\- ¿Si? -contestó fríamente.

\- ¿Joven Tian? -una suave voz femenina se escuchaba al otro lado.

\- ¿Quien eres? -seguía con su duro tono. No tenía tiempo para las chicas alborotadas de la escuela.

\- Soy la mamá de Mo Guan Shan. -

He Tian se quedó sin habla. ¿¡Por que la señora Mo tenía su número!?

\- Señora Mo~ perdone, no la reconocía... -intentó sonar lo más casual y amable posible. 

\- Oh disculpa, he sacado tu número de un cuaderno de mi hijo... -Decía la señora mientras reía nerviosamente.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

\- ¿Sucede algo? -dijo un poco ansioso. ¿Por que le había llamado?

\- Amm, Mo no me contesta el celular, se que es un poco impulsivo de mi parte marcarte de esta forma, no es la primera vez que hace esto, pero desde hace tiempo no lo había hecho, desde que se junta contigo, así que me preocupa un poco...¿Podría ser que se encuentra contigo? -decía la delicada y preocupada voz de la señora.

He Tian respiró para tranquilizarse un poco.

\- No, no está conmigo... -mintió con algo de esfuerzo. Debía sonar preocupado para que no sospecharan.

\- Oh...-hizo una pausa la señora y al fondo se podía escuchar como empezaba a sollozar- Gracias He Tian... creo que iré a buscar a sus amigos... -

La señora estaba a punto de colgar.

\- ¡Espere! -dijo apresurado- Yo iré con usted, espéreme en su casa.-

\- ¡Oh, gracias! -

Se despidieron y colgaron.

He Tian apretó el celular con fuerza. Debía ir con la señora Mo. Seguro ella iría con Jian Yi y este idiota le diría seguramente que Mo solo tenía de amigo a He Tian. Y entonces sospecharían de él.

Debía buscar a alguien a quien culpar.

A alguien como She Li.

Sonriendo solo como él lo sabe hacer sale de la casa y sube a su auto hacia la casa de Mo. Iría a inventar una historia donde él saldría libre de culpa.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que olvido asegurar la puerta de la habitación, y de revisar su celular. Sus mensajes, donde no hace mucho había recibido uno del médico.

"Voy en camino, debo checar al joven."

***

Un jeep negro estaba estacionándose fuera de la cabaña poco después de que He Tian se había ido.

Del auto bajó un alfa alto y apuesto, de tez blanca, ojos color miel y de cabello castaño, bien peinado hacia atrás y vestido con traje negro. Era el médico.

Caminó con elegancia hacia la cabaña, entrando fácilmente, traía llaves pero no las necesitó, la puerta estaba abierta. No avisó su llamada, supuso que He Tian lo olería al llegar, así como el olía a He Tian en toda la casa, y el olor dulce de otra persona.

Dio una vuelta por la sala, era un desastre, todo estaba cubierto con feromonas y olor a sexo. Abrió las ventanas para ventilar un poco la sala y fue cuando notó que solo su auto se encontraba estacionado afuera. He Tian no estaba en casa.

Entonces ¿el joven pelirrojo se encontraba en casa solo?

Tras pensar eso escuchó un tintineo en el otro piso y unos jadeos junto con unos insultos. Sin pensarlo fue hacia el segundo piso y abrió lentamente la puerta. Siendo recibido por la oscuridad y el olor a feromonas.

Mo estaba luchando inútilmente contra esas esposas, pero una vez que la puerta fue abierta se detuvo.

¿Había vuelto He Tian? Más le vale que lo soltara rápido ¿como pudo dejarle de nuevo esposado y solo con una camisa?

\- Ey, Maldito bast...-Se detuvo de pronto.

Este olor era diferente. Esa silueta era más grande que He Tian.

\- ¿Q-Quien eres? -jadeó asustado.


	11. Chapter 11

\- ¿Q-Quien eres? -jadeó asustado.

El doctor no dijo nada. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo puso en su cara para no perder la cordura por tan fuerte olor, incluso pensaba inyectarse un supresor si era necesario. Pero no solo lo atormentaba el olor de aquellas feromonas, si no también sentir el aroma de otro alfa en toda la habitación. Parece que cierto joven no se había podido controlar.

Miraba el cuerpo atado a la cama, solo con una camiseta algo grande puesta, un poco ojeroso y ligeramente sonrojado.

Seguramente estaba deleitándose con el olor del alfa que tenía enfrente pensaba el doctor, ya que esa droga lo ponía en extremo sensible al olor de cualquier alfa. Incluso si un omega marcado es sometido a esa droga no importaba si lo quería o no, el omega podía recibir a cualquier alfa o beta aunque después de los efectos vendrían las consecuencias de haberse metido con alguien más que no era su enlace. Consecuencias muy malas.

Para los betas la droga funcionaría como el celo de un omega, les podía hacer soltar un aroma tan fuerte como un verdadero omega, algunos incluso podían llegar a convertirse en omega, tener su propio celo sin la necesidad de esa droga, claro que para ello llevaría tiempo y era peligroso, por algo es ilegal esa droga. Pero si llegaba este pelirrojo a convertirse en omega podría vender esa simple y corriente sustancia por mucho dinero, seguramente en el mundo había más idiotas como He Tian que harían lo que fuera por poder atrapar y quedarse con la persona que aman. Aún que claro, no importa que tan omega se pudieran convertir, la 'marca' nunca sería un verdadero enlace. Tendrían que enamorarse mutuamente, con citas o palabras bonitas, que obviamente jamás pasarían. Solo quedaba mantenerlo cautivo.

Ahora que el doctor pensaba en eso...¿He Tian mordió a este joven beta?

Eso era algo para reírse si es que lo había hecho. Ya que la familia He no podían bajar de su pedestal de alfa perfecto, quienes podían controlar cualquier situación. 

Ocultando una sonrisa burlesca atrás de la servilleta que le cubría medio rostro se acercó a Mo.

\- ¡N-No te acerques! -

Mo Guan Shan pataleaba, no quería que ese sujeto se le acercara, algo extraño le pasaba a su cuerpo, se estremecía a la espera de ser tocado por ese hombre enfrente de él. ¿Como podía ser eso posible si He Tian lo había marcado? 

Mierda, ademas resulté ser un omega defectuoso. Que asco.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se hizo ovillo en la cama, una parte de él temia que este alfa abusara de él y no poder hacer nada, pero su otra parte "su parte omega" pedía urgentemente que le tocaran ahí abajo.

\- Tranquilo, yo soy tu médico. He Tian me ha enviado. -dijo la masculina voz mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

Mo no dijo nada, quizá el tipo decía la verdad, ya que no pensaba que He Tian lo haya dejado solo con las puertas abiertas.

Miró cada acción del alfa para prepararse por cualquier movimiento extraño. Lo vio ponerse un cubre boca blanco y poner un maletín a un lado de la cama, al abrirlo Mo pudo observar lo normal, vendas, parches, alcohol, agua oxigenada, algunas pomadas y dentro de una bolsita unas jeringas llenas de líquido, ¿Será anestesia? No, era la otra droga que podía adelantar la "transformación" a omega.

\- Deja trato tus heridas. -

El hombre le pidió que se diera la vuelta, a lo que Mo accedió, quedando de panza en la cama. Descubrió que el moreno si lo había mordido y dos veces, realmente fuerte, debía desinfectar eso. Aún que realmente al doctor no le importaba la condición en la que se encontraba el pelirrojo, el solo había ido con la intención de inyectarlo para que la "transformación" vaya más rápida.

Limpió el cuello de Mo y lo vendó, observando divertido las pequeñas contracciones que el menor quería contener. Seguro estaba ancioso por algo de "eso".

Y él también lo estaba. Desde que entró a la habitación su miembro palpitaba doloroso, ansiaba tomar duro y sin gentileza a ese hermoso joven, pero no, el ya no era un chiquillo como He Tian, tenía más resistencia a sus deseos, sin contar que seguramente lo mataría el pelinegro, mejor esperaría a que Tian se cansara de este joven y él lo tomaría. Para seguir experimentando con el. No pretendía nada amoroso con ese crío.

'Esta muy calmado...' pensaba el doctor, ya que al estar secuestrado normalmente debería estar llorando y pidiendo ayuda, pero ese muchacho se miraba bastante normal.

Bajó la vista a los desnudos muslos del pelirrojo, la camiseta apenas si tapaba su desnudo trasero. Tenía curiosidad de alzar esa tela y ver qué tan mal lo había dejado el pelinegro, pero realmente le daba algo de flojera encargarse de esas heridas, así que se alejó de él para revisar su maletín.

Mo volteó a verlo. Se dio cuenta de que el doctor tenía en su mano una de las jeringas.

¿Que era? 

\- Eso... ¿Es para evitar un embarazo? -dijo con voz baja Mo avergonzado, no podía creer en sus propias palabras, aún era irreal que él pudiese crear vida dentro de él de un día para otro. No quería ni siquiera pensar en las posibilidades de tener un hijo del bastardo de He Tian.

¿Acaso la droga lo volvió idiota? Pensó el doctor mientras miraba al pelirrojo algo confundido. Era beta, claro que no podía quedar embarazado a menos que le estén inyectado esta 'medicina' por algún tiempo. Pero dudaba que este niño supiera que estaba siendo drogado. Se miraba demasiado inocente.

\- ¿Acaso no eres beta? -cuestionó el médico.

Mo cerró sus ojos frustrando, si, era beta hace unos días, pero ya no.

\- Soy omega. Algún idiota se equivocó en mis resultados de primaria diciéndome que era beta. Tu que eres médico dime ¿Puedes darme algo para evitar el embarazo? ¿Tienes algo para evitar el maldito celo? -

Dijo Mo enojado. Se sentía caliente y con solo pensar que era por culpa del celo lo hacía enfurecer, ya no volvería a tener una vida normal, ya lo había marcado He Tian. 

El doctor estaba sorprendido, ¿Por qué decía que era omega?

\- ¿Quien te dijo eso? -

\- ¡No le importa! Solo deme un maldito supresor de celo para poder irme de aquí. -

El doctor lo miró algo molesto.

\- No es bueno que utilices un supresor de celo ya que estás enlazado, solo te daré esto para evitar un embarazo. -le mintió el doctor mientras le acercaba la jeringa a su vena.

Mo no dijo nada más, se dejó hacer, no quería llegar a quedar embarazado.

El doctor tras inyectarlo pudo notar un pequeño piquete a lado, parece ser que el moreno ya lo había inyectado antes. Otra inyección seguramente aceleraría la 'transformación', o eso pensaba, si había consecuencias no era su problema, los problemas serían sólo del pelirrojo.

Ambos queremos concluir ese 'experimento'. Pensaba el médico con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Recuerda decirle a He Tian que te inyecte esto todos los días para que no te embaraces. -Dijo mientras dejaba algunas jeringas llenas a un lado de la cama mientras acomodaba sus cosas para irse.

\- ¡Espere! Ayúdeme a liberarme de esto y présteme su celular. -le pidió Mo mientras hacía sonar las esposas de sus muñecas. Tenía que ir al baño, también tenía esa necesidad de tocarse y... 

Quería hablar con su mamá.

\- Lo siento, no traigo un celular conmigo. Y lo mejor sería que esperara al joven He Tian, lo dejó amarrado solo por su seguridad, los días de celo de un omega son muy difíciles. -

Tras decir esas mentiras salió de ahí incómodo, por la erección entre sus piernas, mientras escuchaba los reproches del pelirrojo por no haberlo liberado.

'Es tan energético y inocente. Por no decir idiota.' Pensaba en médico una vez en su auto.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, ¿como pudo creerle el cuento a He Tian de ser un omega? ¿Como llevaría a cabo toda esa farsa? ¿Le daría droga para provocarle celo cada mes sin que se dé cuenta? Era tan ridiculo. Pero le daba curiosidad como terminaría esto, debería venir más seguido.

Dio un último vistazo a la cabaña para después encender el auto y irse.

***  
He Tian iba a gran velocidad por la carretera. Iba de regreso a su nido. Había tardado más de lo que pensaba con la mamá de Mo, o con su 'suegra' como le gustaría llamarle.

Habían ido a ver a los antiguos amigos del pelirrojo, los cuales decían no haberlo visto, por no decir que el pelirrojo ya ni se juntaba con ellos, que solo se juntaba con el pelinegro, pero con solo ver la mirada asesina que les lanzaba este preferían quedarse callados.

Para su suerte muchos de ellos decían haberlo visto últimamente con She Li, en bares, saltándose la escuela, y en todo lo que quedaba del día no pudieron encontrar al peliblanco, era perfecto, podía decir que se había ido con She Li o que este mismo lo había desaparecido. La mamá de Mo aún angustiada decidió ir a la estación de policía, He Tian le acompañó, aunque realmente no quería pero no pudo convencer a la señora de no ir. Los oficiales le dijeron que esperara otro día para levantar la denuncia, podía ser que el pelirrojo volviera pronto. Eso no calmó a la señora pero ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer. He Tian no podía evitar sonreír triunfante, las cosas iban bien. She Li resultaría culpable, nadie sospecharía de el perfecto He Tian, solo debería ir a consolar a su suegra de vez en cuando para que no entre en depresión, seguir con su vida normal de estudiante y por las tardes vivir cómodamente con Mo, su compañero...no aguantaba las ganas de ir a verlo.

Ya se había adentrado en el pequeño camino que solamente llegaba a la cabaña, cuando miró que venía un auto de esa dirección y le prendía las luces altas, haciéndole cerrar los ojos. Una vez que el carro pasó por su lado pudo ver la sonriente cara de su doctor. Ninguno se detuvo, tan solo chocaron miradas y siguieron su camino.

¿¡Por qué rayos el doctor venía de la cabaña!? 

Decir que He Tian estaba preocupado y furioso era poco. Aceleró para llegar más rápido a su hogar.

Al llegar bajó del auto rápidamente, corriendo hacia la cabaña que se encontraba abierta. ¿Había olvidado ponerle llave o el médico tenía una copia? Sería obvio que el médico tuviera una copia, total él era el dueño de ese lugar.

Con solo entrar su cuerpo se relajó, todo olía a él y Mo, ligeramente al otro alfa invasor pero nada que le importara. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, las feromonas de Mo estaban realmente fuertes ¿sería por qué él acababa de llegar? Sonrió a sus adentros.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se adentró.

Ahí estaba, una hermosa vista, Mo esposado a la cama, sonrojado y excitado. Sus miradas chocaron, Mo aún mantenía su típica mirada molesta al ver al moreno, aunque su cuerpo tembloroso y sudado no ayudaba.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntaba He Tian ya sabiendo la respuesta con solo verlo.

"Muy caliente, ven y follame." Era la respuesta que ansiaba escuchar el moreno para saltarle encima y hacérselo.

\- Mal...ese doctor olía demasiado bien... -dijo Mo sin pensar realmente en lo que decía, su cuerpo se estremecía asquerosamente con solo recordar el olor del otro alfa. 

He Tian detuvo sus pensamientos calientes.

¿Que acababa de oír? 

¿Mo acababa de decir que le gustaba el olor de ese alfa de clase baja que era su médico? Empezó a recordar todas esas veces en las que el pelirrojo lo rechazaba diciéndole que no tenía buen olor o que 'olía a mierda'. 

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que le gustaba el olor de ese tipejo? Su sangre empezaba a hervir.

Ya eran pareja, ya lo había marcado, tenía su esencia impregnada y se atrevía a decir aquello. 

¡Eso solo debería decírselo a él!

Perdiendo la cordura de nuevo se acercó a Mo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? yo soy tu pareja. -dijo lo más serio y controlado que podía He Tian, ocultando su rostro tras el flequillo.

\- Tu no eres nadie, anda y desátame que debo ir al... -

No termino, porque la mano de un furioso He Tian lo tomó de la cabellera estirando su cuello hacia atrás. Mo aún se encontraba de panza sobre el colchón.

\- Parece que debo recordarte a quien perteneces. -soltó He Tian con voz baja, lleno de enojo, perdiendo la batalla con su alfa interior.

Mo sudaba más, haciéndolo soltar más feromonas, tenía miedo, ¿Por qué mierda He Tian reaccionaba tan furioso?

Empezaba a arrepentirse de decir aquello.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE CONTENIDO VIOLENTO!

Mo sudaba más, haciéndolo soltar más feromonas, tenía miedo, ¿Por que mierda He Tian reaccionaba tan furioso?

Empezaba a arrepentirse de decir aquello.

\- ¿Así que te encuentras así de caliente por el olor de aquel alfa? -le decía He Tian molesto mientras le sujetaba con más fuerza del cabello, Mo pensaba que se quedaría calvo si jalaba un poco más.

\- Suéltame ba-bastardo... -decía Mo adolorido mientras jalaba sus manos queriendo liberarse de las esposas. Si estuviera suelto juraría que golpearía al pelinegro hasta dejarlo inmóvil, aunque en ese momento no tenía nada de ventaja.

\- Te he marcado... ni siquiera deberías detectar otras feromonas que no sean las mías...-

He Tian estaba realmente molesto, convertido totalmente en un "alfa salvaje" con sus ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad, incluso en ese estado había olvidado que Mo en realidad era beta y estaba bajo los efectos de una droga, también olvidó que tenía que tratarlo con cariño y amor.

\- Suelta... -mugía adolorido el pelirrojo.

El moreno le soltó el cabello para desatarle las manos y empujarlo hasta que terminó en el suelo sentado de nalgas. Aún sentía adolorida su cadera y la espalda de tanto tiempo de estar acostado en la misma posición, no lograba ponerse de pie. En uno de sus intentos le dio la espalda a la cama y a He Tian para por lo menos gatear hacia la puerta pero una mano en su cuello lo detuvo. He Tian le sujetó tan fuerte para jalarlo de regreso que seguramente había abierto las mordidas recientes, Mo sentía un ardor terrible.

\- ¿¡Que carajo!? ¡Déjame en paz! - 

Intentaba en vano alejarse, no podía contra la fuerza de He Tian. Dejó de luchar y se dejó arrastrar por el moreno, era menos doloroso. Abrió sus ojos cuando el mayor lo soltó y se encontró con el miembro erecto y grande a centímetros de su cara. Intentó alejar su rostro rápidamente pero una mano regresó a su cabello y lo mantuvo en su sitio.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Regresa en ti bastardo! -

Mo sabía que He Tian estaba así por su 'celo', perdía lo cordura, pero no podía creer que incluso lo llegase a lastimar o a no prestarle atención aún si ambos ya estaban 'enlazados'. Alzó su vista ya que él se encontraba de rodillas y He Tian de pie frente a él. Solo se encontró con los ojos rojos del moreno viéndolo con rabia.

La otra mano libre de He Tian se puso en la mandíbula de Mo, obligándolo a abrir los labios, mientras que con la mano en su cabello lo acercaba hasta adentrar toda su longitud dentro de la cálida boca.

Mo cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras las arcadas en su cuerpo se hacían presente. Sus débiles manos intentaban alejar a He Tian empujándolo de las piernas, pero ni siquiera lo movía un centímetro. Frustrado y totalmente asqueado no se le ocurrió otra cosa mas que morderle, no lo suficiente como para hacerlo sangrar, pero si para hacerlo retroceder y funcionó.

Por fin pudo respirar aliviado, las manos que lo sujetaban se habían retirado, había agachado su rostro para escupir, pero al levantarlo una mano regresó a su rostro, dándole un puñetazo.

Fue increíblemente fuerte que lo mandó al suelo, en shock. Le había partido la boca, sentía sangre entre sus dientes incluso podía sentir una muela floja.

He Tian nunca le había golpeado así de fuerte. 

Estaba en el suelo recostado mientras escupía restos de sangre, aún estaba en shock por ese golpe, ni siquiera sentía el dolor, no podía creer que le había golpeado. Volteó rápidamente al ver que He Tian se ponía sobre el. Estaba completamente loco, sumido en sus instintos de alfa.

Mo intentó arrastrarse, alejarse de él, pero He Tian lo tomó de nuevo del cuello. Quedó de espaldas en el duro suelo de madera, respirando difícilmente por la presión en su cuello. El moreno gateó un poco, hasta posicionar su miembro nuevamente en el rostro de Mo, casi sentándose en su pecho y empezó a masturbarse. Mo no tenía idea de qué rayos quería haciendo eso, no tenía porque tratarlo así solo por una mamada. Una que le estaba obligando hacer.

\- E..Eres un... -

No termino de decirlo porque recibió una bofetada en el cachete contrario de donde había recibido el puñetazo. También había sido fuerte, le hizo ladear el rostro. Se recompuso y volteó a verlo directamente con sus ojos llorosos de furia, pero apenas había logrado abrir la boca para insultarlo cuando otra bofetada se plantó en su rostro.

¿Que rayos era esto? ¿Ahora no tenía permitido hablar? 

Rendido volteó a ver hacia un lado, evitando el miembro erecto frente a él que dejaba caer gotas de semen en su rostro. Podía sentir más fuerte ese aroma característico de He Tian, al cual su 'omega' reaccionaba, su miembro estaba duro y palpitando desde hace rato, pero no se tocaría, no en una situación tan mierda como esta. 

¿Por qué He Tian decía tenerlo ahí para protegerlo de otros si era él quien le hacía daño?

En cuanto recuperara su fuerza se iría de ahí, y después demandaría al bastardo de He Tian, no le importaría si este era hijo de un mafioso o lo que sea, esto no se quedaría así.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir un caliente líquido caer sobre su rostro. ¿Que necesidad o satisfacción recibía He Tian de esto? ¿Solo quería humillarlo? ¿Hacerlo sentir mal por qué era omega?

Después de unos minutos He Tian por fin se quitó de encima, tomando un poco de semen de su rostro para esparcirlo en su cuello y pecho, era la manera más vil e inhumana de un alfa para hacer sumiso a un omega. Después de eso debía dejar al omega sin alimento y sin dejarlo bañarse por 2 días. 

He Tian lo miraba desde arriba, el alfa quería tomar al omega y someterlo, que rogara y viviera solo para el. Quería morderlo nuevamente, no podía sentir ese "enlace" especial y eso lo frustraba. Su boca se volvía agua y su mandíbula se calentaba con la necesidad de morderlo, pero algo muy en el fondo dentro de él lo detenía, ¿Quizá era la pena que empezaba a sentir por el pelirrojo? 

Con un terrible dolor de cabeza salió de la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Bajó las escaleras con dificultad, mareado, excitado y con un dolor de cabeza horrible.

Llegó hasta la sala donde se dejó caer en el sofá. Se aflojó el pantalón y se dispuso a masturbarse un poco mientras lamía la sangre de sus labios por haberse mordido a sí mismo. Debía tranquilizarse, apenas se sentía consciente, podía recordar vagamente que golpeó a Mo ¿Por qué rayos había hecho eso? Se había sentido tan celoso de que Mo haya dicho que le gustaba el olor de otro alfa. Era lógico que pudiera disfrutar el olor de otros alfas por la droga, Mo a final de cuentas seguía siendo un Beta. Jamás tendrían un lazo verdadero, no importa cuanto lo mordiera, solo lo haría sufrir y su Alfa interior no se cansaría de hacerlo. No tenía que volver a darle esas pastillas de celo, no iba a tocarlo hasta que sus feromonas se extinguieran y intentaría arreglar esta situación.

"Es mío."  
"No lo alejaré de mi."  
"Debo marcarlo."

Esos y más pensamientos sonaban como eco en su conciencia. Empezó a creer que ya estaba perdiendo el control. No podía pensar claramente y el dolor volvía a su cabeza. 

Adolorido y molesto se recostó en el sofá, mañana le pediría disculpas a Mo y intentaría arreglar las cosas. Con esos pensamientos se obligó a dormir.

Mientras tanto en la habitación se encontraba un adolorido pelirrojo, logró a duras penas subir a la cama y limpiar el semen de su cara con las sábanas, aún así no dejaba de sentirse sucio y usado. 

"Este bastardo me las pagará."

Miró la puerta por donde había salido He Tian, tenía la esperanza de que esta estuviera abierta así que lentamente y adolorido dió débiles pasos hasta quedar enfrente de esta. Pensaba que seguramente He Tian estaría ahí afuera, ya que no había escuchado alguna otra puerta cerrarse advirtiéndole que el moreno se había ido. 

¿Debería abrir esa puerta? 

Claro que si, quizá este era el momento en el que tuviera oportunidad de marcharse.

Intentó girar la perilla pero esta no cedió, estaba con llave. ¿Por qué le encerraba con llave? No estaba en 'peligro' de que cualquier alfa lo atacara. 

Dió algunos golpes a la puerta, el 'bastardo' estaba en la casa, así que debería ir a abrirle una vez que escuchará los golpes, pero no escuchó los pasos de nadie dirigirse a su puerta.

¿Acaso He Tian lo estaba ignorando? 

Golpeó la puerta más fuerte y le gritó a He Tian que le abriera, su única respuesta era el silencio. Frustrado se recargó en la puerta y se deslizó al piso.

¿Que rayos era esto?

¿He Tian vendría abrirle la puerta, no?... ¿He Tian lo dejaría salir... o no?... He Tian no pensaba mantenerle aquí, ¿cierto? 

De repente se sintió mareado y asustado.

¿¡Sería posible que He Tian desde el comienzo planeó tenerlo aquí!?

¡Realmente era un idiota por no notarlo antes!, no debía haberse confiado de He Tian, traicionó su confianza y su 'amistad'. Sabía que le gustaba de alguna manera al moreno, pero no pensaba que este estuviera tan obsesionado con el... ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera recuerda como había llegado aquí, ¿En algún momento durante su celo él había aceptado venir aquí? ¿O acaso lo trajo en contra de su voluntad? ¿¡Acaso su celo era real!? Pensaba eso pero su miembro y el cosquilleo que sentía por dentro le decían lo contrario. 

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro por ahora es que no quería seguir aquí... primero debía confirmar que estaba aquí contra su voluntad, si es así no le importaría hacer cualquier cosa para salir de aquí, no se lo perdonaría nunca a He Tian.

Llevó su mano hacia sus hinchados cachetes. Estos golpes se los regresaría. Suspiró molesto. Si en verdad estaba "secuestrado" suponía que la policía lo estaría buscando... o eso esperaba.

Se levantó y con mucho esfuerzo movió una cajonera, era liviana, no tenía nada dentro, pero aún así lo puso contra la puerta, esperaba que eso detuviera algún intento de entrar del moreno, mientras tanto iría a tomar un baño y después descansaría. Debía recuperarse un poco si quería enfrentarse a He Tian la próxima vez. 

Lo que Mo no sabía es que no vería a He Tian en los próximos días.


	13. Chapter 13

Mo se sentía horrible. Tenía ya 2 días sin ver a He Tian, sin hablar con nadie, sin comer. Había estado gritando por ayuda, pero nadie le escuchaba. ¿Acaso He Tian le había abandonado ahí a su suerte? 

Agradecía que su 'celo' hubiera terminado, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir sensible partes de su cuerpo. Tambien tenía un ardor terrible en uno de sus muslos, donde había estado inyectándose lo que le dejó el médico para evitar embarazo. Le quedaban 3 jeringas más para los próximos días, no estaba seguro si debía seguirse las inyectándoselas, pensaba que quizá esas inyecciones eran las causantes de su dolor de estómago, pero si el doctor se las había dado suponía que estaba bien ponérselas todas, no quería llegar a quedar preñado, ya que con lo poco que él conocía sobre estos temas de celo sabía que un omega podía embarazarse a la primera relación sexual y más si era un Alfa de buen linaje, así que suponía que He Tian al ser de una familia de puros alfas seguramente pudo embarazarlo a la primera, así que no se arriesgaría y se pondría todas.

Incluso tenía la esperanza de lograr quedar infertil si se las ponía todas a la vez.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para poner a llenar la tina. No había nada más que hacer o con que entretenerse. Se había estrellado incontablemente contra la puerta pero no cedía, sus hombros y espalda estaban amoratados por la fuerza con la que se estrellaba, ademas de que se sentía muy débil por no haber comido nada, solo bebía agua del grifo.

Una vez llena la tina cerró la llave y se sumergió en el agua caliente, relajando sus músculos. Miraba hacia el techo y pensaba en cualquier tontería para no prestar atención a las extrañas reacciones de su cuerpo. Desde que tuvo su celo se estaba volviendo 'diferente'. No estaba seguro pero se sentía liviano, su fuerza no era la misma, su cuerpo estaba extraño...

Sus pezones estaban muy sensibles, había pensado que He Tian se los había lastimado por chuparlos tanto, pero estos días sus pezones seguían rojos, hinchados y le cosquilleaban con solo rozarlos con la ropa. También 'ahí' abajo se sentía extraño. Bueno, ya no tenía esa extraña necesidad de tener algo ahí abajo que aliviara ese cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que olía a He Tian. Pero, había algo... era difícil de explicar.

Había pensado en que quizá tenía alguna cortada interna por culpa de la brutalidad del moreno. Le daba miedo checarse el mismo, no sabía si era seguro o de qué forma hacerlo para no lastimarse, pero al ver que seguramente no volvería a ver al doctor no le quedaba otra opción más que explorarse el solo.

Aprovechando que estaba sumergido en el agua, guió un dedo entre sus piernas, pensando que el agua serviría como lubricante, lo cual no fue así. Forzó su dedo a entrar en su ahora ya desacostumbrado ano que ardía por esa intromisión, y se dispuso a tantearse por dentro con la yema de su dedo.

Intentaba encontrar algo extraño o algún dolor más agudo, pero no fue así. Seguía tocándose, ahora con curiosidad, buscando ese 'conducto' que lo hacía omega, por donde podía llegar a embarazarse, pero no lo encontraba... ¿Quizá estaba más profundo? Aún que en una zona dentro de él podía sentir algo más húmedo de lo normal y se sentía muy cálido. Sacó su dedo un poco asustado solo para verlo y asustarse más ¿¡Por qué tenía algo de sangre en la punta de su dedo!? 

Lo sabía, He Tian de alguna manera le lastimó muy fuerte por dentro, no solo las rasgaduras que tenía por afuera al verse obligado a estirarse para recibirlo, si no que muy dentro de él también lo dañó. Enojado y asustado porque quizá su salud corría peligro, por no decir que su vida también, salió de la tina a la habitación, volvería a intentar a abrir esa maldita puerta, no esperaría por el bastardo de He Tian que solo vendría a joderlo.

La verdad es que He Tian no era el causante de ese sangrado que tenía por dentro. Eran esas inyecciones del doctor, ya estaban haciendo su función, se estaba creando un 'cálido' lugar dentro del cuerpo de Mo donde posiblemente en un futuro podría engendrar al igual de un omega, pero Mo que era ignorante a esta información seguía inyectándose pensando que era por su bien cuando en realidad solo lo estaban transformando a un omega, una especie que estaba entre beta y omega.

***  
He Tian estaba saliendo del departamento de Mo, cerrando la puerta tras de si rápidamente para evitar seguir escuchando los leves gemidos ahogados de la señora Mo.

La mujer tenía días sin dormir, no comía y ahora se obligaba a pertenecer en la casa encerrada, puesto que había estado buscando a Mo por su cuenta, pero la policia le pidió que se detuviera. 

Hasta este día la mayoría de personas daban a Mo por muerto, o quizá que se había ido del país como 'traficante', solo por tener un viejo historial con She Li, del quien desconocían su paradero. Para He Tian todo marchaba bien, nadie sospechaba de él, solo el idiota de Jian Yi, pero bueno, ¿Quien le creería a Jian Yi? Quizá solo Xixi, pero no es como si ellos pudieran hacer algo contra He Tian...

Aunque las cosas parecieran que marcharan bien, He Tian estaba muriendo por dentro. Tenía días sin ver a Mo. Y no porque no quisiera, si no que estaba esperando que su celo pasara, así quizá por primera vez hablaría bien con él y intentaría arreglar las cosas...

Pero claro que no podía dejarlo ir. Mo tenía que estar con él... pero no obligado, Mo debía de aceptarlo y quererlo igual.

"No, ¿Que estoy pensando? Si Mo no me ama no debo obligarlo a quererme..."

He Tian sacó su celular y miró la hora, eran las 3 de la tarde, iría a comprar comida para llevarle a Mo, hoy iría a verlo. Este día había faltado a clases para visitar a la señora Mo, quien ya ni siquiera le marcaba, los días anteriores ella había sido tan insistente con el, pero de la nada dejó de llamarlo, He Tian tenía miedo y culpa si la señora llegara a hacerse daño, así que fue a verla, pero lo primero que le dijo lo dejó sin palabras.

"- Tu... ¿realmente no sabes dónde está mi hijo?.-"

He Tian palideció en ese instante, ¿De donde había sacado esa conclusión de que él supiera donde se encontraba Mo? Con solo verla a sus decaídos ojos se daba cuenta de que ella sabía algo...pero él negó rápidamente, haciéndose el indignado por tal 'atrevimiento' de preguntarle aquello. Pero la mirada de la madre de Mo no cambiaba, solo asintió. Después de un rato He Tian salió de ahí. Y hoy ni siquiera hubo palabras de despedida.

Pero bueno, no se sentía descubierto, ya que al final de cuentas ¿Quien le creería a ella que parecía estar volviéndose loca? 

Suena cruel, pero es verdad.

He Tian llego hasta su auto y empezó a conducir. Sus pensamientos eran un caos, con solo pensar en que iría con Mo Guan Shan su lado alfa se emocionaba, se prendía y quería tomar el control de su cuerpo, mientras que su otro lado más 'sano' pensaba en que condiciones estaría el pelirrojo, obviamente con hambre, seguramente ya se encontraba bien de sus heridas (qué él le causó) y quizá lo encuentre furioso, ya sin los síntomas de celo seguramente tendría su fuerza recuperada y pelearía con el, debía prepararse para eso.

Una vez que compro la comida para llevar tomó camino hacia la cabaña a alta velocidad. Su teléfono sonó, la pantalla mostraba el nombre del médico, era una llamada.

Miró el celular con rabia y lo apagó. 

Si el médico no le hubiera dado esas píldoras nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Era tan fácil culpar a otros.

Seguramente el médico le marcaba para ofrecerle más inyecciones, que le ayudarían a poder procrear con Mo. Pero solo le había puesto una y ya habían pasado días sin que le pusiera otra. Y no pensaba volver a hacerlo, él sabía que la felicidad la encontraría con Mo con o sin crías.

***

Mo estaba recargado contra la puerta. No logró abrirla, ni siquiera agrietarla, estaba débil, adolorido y con hambre. Además de su estado emocional que no era bueno. Al tener hambre recordaba la comida de su mamá, y pensaba en ella, ¿estaría preocupada por el? ¿Lo estarían buscando?

Quizá todos sabían que estaba aquí... y al estar con He Tian no pensaban que este sufriendo. 

No, no podía ser eso, obviamente alguien tendría que darse cuenta de que su celo ya debería haber terminado y sería extraño que no volviera a la escuela. Bueno, si es que alguien supiera que en realidad todo este tiempo fue omega. Y si en realidad esto es un secuestro ¿lo estaría buscando la policía? ¿Por qué aún no lo encuentran? ¿Por qué no escucha sirenas cerca de este lugar, o algún carro? ¿En dónde estaba? 

Limpiándose alguna que otra lágrima decidió ir a acostarse en la cama con una sola playera puesta, ya que no tenía nada más de ropa.

Al sentarse en la cama se calló el estuche que guardaba las jeringas, lo mantenía oculto entre la cama y la pared. Lo abrió y sacó 3 inyecciones, siempre que las usaba se sentía relajado y sin dolor alguno durante todo el día y ahora se sentía tan adolorido por intentar inútilmente abrir esa puerta, si se inyectaba 3 a la vez...¿Que mal podría pasar?

Sin pensar en posibles consecuencias decidió inyectárselas, sabía que no tardaría en sentirse mejor, así que intentaría dormir y esperar despertar mejor, y si es posible que todo esto hubiese sido un sueño.

***

He Tian llegó a la cabaña. Con solo adentrarse a la sala se dio cuenta que Mo ya no estaba en celo, puesto que no encontraba esa peculiar feromona que había estado impregnando Mo en toda la casa.

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta con cuidado, estaba preparado para cualquier intento de escape del pelirrojo o algún golpe que le intentara dar, pero no fue así. Se adentró más a la habitación hasta prender la luz y pudo verlo al fin, estaba hecho un ovillo sobre la cama mientras mugía con dolor.

He Tian dejó la comida en el suelo y rápidamente se acercó a él para tocarle el rostro. Mo estaba rojo y con fiebre, mantenía sus manos en el estómago mientras repetía entre mugidos 'me quema'.

El moreno no sabía que le pasaba, ¿Acaso es por no haber comido? No podía ser... ¿o si? 

Se sentó en la cama para tomar en brazos al pelirrojo y limpiarle el sudor del rostro, y entonces las vió. Tres jeringas vacías en el suelo. ¿De donde habían salido? Se agachó y recogió una. Eran idénticas a las que el doctor le había entregado... pero He Tian no recordaba haberlas dejado en la habitación.

¿Acaso el jodido médico había venido y entrado a la cabaña para inyectarlo? 

Lo mataría. 

\- Yo...Yo me las pusé... -dijo a duras penas Mo.

Podía borrosamente apreciar la cara molesta de He Tian observar la pequeña jeringa en frente de él. 

"Seguramente el bastardo está molesto al ver que no estaré preñado, que se joda, yo no quiero un hijo suyo."

He Tian por otro lado se mostró ahora sorprendido por las palabras de Mo. ¿El mismo se las puso? ¿Acaso quiere que tengan un hijo? ¿Por qué otra razón se las pondría? Pero aún sin poder creerlo le preguntó;

\- ¿Por que lo hiciste? -He Tian ansiaba la respuesta.

Mo lo miraba apenas, sus ojos más cerrados que abiertos y con las lágrimas acumuladas no le ayudaban mucho para apreciar la cara "de enojo" y "decepción" del moreno. 

"¿Por que lo hice? ¿Acaso es idiota? Lo hago por que te odio, no pienso tener un hijo tuyo, por tu culpa estoy adolorido de esta manera, por tu maldita obsesión de hacerme tuyo a la fuerza, y por qué eres tu...tu..."

El dolor ya no dejaba a Mo articular ni una frase entera, y su cerebro ahora estaba apagándose, queriéndolo llevar a un sueño profundo para olvidarse del dolor. Así que solo alcanzó a decir.

\- Por ti... -

Y se desmayó.

He Tian tomó el celular y llamo al médico para que viniera. Colgó secamente y acomodó mejor a Mo en su regazo y lo abrazó contra el.

No sabía que es lo que había hecho a Mo cambiar de parecer. 

Quizá estos días de soledad le habían ayudado a darse cuenta de que necesitaba a su alfa.

Con solo pensar en que Mo quizá ya estaba cediendo ante él su alfa gruñía hambriento, no podía esperar para intentar 'procrear' con Mo nuevamente...su miembro empezaba a reaccionar, pero se tranquilizó después de un rato, primero debía esperar a que llegara el médico y revisara a Mo para ver que era eso que le quemaba por dentro.

Pero He Tian pensaba que seguramente eran las ansias de quedar preñado por el. 

He Tian y Mo eran completamente ignorantes al verdadero sentir del otro. Esto no era bueno.


	14. Chapter 14

Estaba He Tian en la sala de la cabaña curándose con alcohol los arañazos que le había hecho Mo Guan Shan en el rostro, cuello y brazos. 

Nunca había sentido la verdadera furia y fuerza de Mo, le sorprendió bastante, con estos días que habían pasado no podía creer que aún conservara tantas energías para atacarlo de esa manera. Adolorido se levantó un poco del sofá solo para poder bajarse los pantalones y calzoncillos, quería asegurarse de que Mo no le hubiera arrancado un testiculo con semejante apretón que le dio en ese lugar. Una vez que checó que todo estuviera bien 'ahí' abajo suspiró con cansancio y se recostó en el sofá, llevando una de sus manos a su rostro para evitar que la luz de la lámpara le lastimara la vista. Y entonces, se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

(Flashback)

Estaba He Tian sentado en la cama con Mo en sus brazos a la espera del médico.

El pelirrojo mugía de dolor y sudaba tanto que las sábanas de la cama se humedecían debajo de él. He Tian intentaba adivinar que le sucedía a Mo, ¿Quizá porque no ha comido correctamente? ¿Las inyecciones le habían hecho daño? ¿Será algún efecto secundario? 

He Tian miraba su cuerpo, tan sudoroso, caliente y su rostro rojo... esto era malo, estaba tan excitado que no le importaría tomarlo en ese momento aún que Mo pareciera enfermo. Si se acerca lo suficiente a la piel de Mo podía llegar a oler levemente feromonas de omega, como si quisiera entrar en celo. Tal vez...¿Entraría Mo en celo de nuevo? 

Pensar en eso solo le hacía temblar de excitación. 

Teniendo en mente que posiblemente sea el celo de su 'omega', su lado alfa le hizo dirigir una mano hacia la entrada de Mo, esperando que este estuviera mojado, listo para copular.

Y así fue, sus dedos habían sido sutilmente lubricados por una cálida sustancia, su alfa gruñó gustoso al sentirlo y así dirigió esos dos dedos a su boca para degustar.

Volvió en si al descubrir que ese líquido de sus dedos no era otra cosa más que sangre.

Sus ojos se ensancharon con preocupación y recordó que Mo era beta, el no podía lubricar.

¿¡Que le había sucedido a Mo!? No recuerda del todo sus encuentros sexuales, pero él era un experto, estaba seguro que había lubricado a Mo realmente bien, no recuerda haberlo herido realmente grave.

Se abrazó más fuerte a Mo, esperando que este dejara de sufrir.

\- - -

El médico tardó en llegar y entró a paso lento a la casa, He Tian desesperado solo podía escuchar lentos pasos subir hacia la habitación.

\- ¡Apresúrate y has tú maldito trabajo! -

Fue lo primero que le dijo He Tian al verlo entrar por la puerta. El médico solo le dio una mirada algo molesta, ¿Que podía ser tan importante como para hacerlo venir en su día de celo? Así es, el doctor estaba pasando por su celo de alfa, los cuales les podía llegar cada 3 meses mientras que a los omegas cada mes... aún que cualquier alfa podía entrar en celo en cualquier momento siempre y cuando estuviera un omega soltando feromonas cerca.

\- Déjamelo a mi. -

He Tian depósito a Mo en la cama, pero este seguía hecho un ovillo. 

El médico empezó a tomar su temperatura, escuchar los latidos de su corazón, revisar sus ojos y las mordidas del cuello, esperando no encontrar una infección, pero estas estaban sanando normalmente. Pensaba que quizá solo era alguna fiebre, pero, al ver un poco mejor el pálido cuerpo notó el sangrado que Mo mantenía entre sus piernas. El médico separó un poco sus glúteos para ver mejor y así asegurarse que el sangrado provenía de ese lugar.

Frunció el ceño y volteó hacia He Tian.

\- Joven, le dije que no hiciera el nudo, él no puede dilatar tanto. -

\- No lo hice.-

"...No que recordara."

El médico lo miraba sin creerle. Pero de ser verdad en ese caso debía checar más a fondo.

\- Si me permites... -le dijo mientras ponía un guante de látex en su mano.

A He Tian solo se le retorció el estómago de coraje al ver como el médico insertaba su dedo corazón dentro de Mo, lentamente.

El médico no notaba nada fuera de lo normal al comienzo, hasta que llegó al fondo.

Una pequeña pertuverancia, algo que biológicamente no debería estar en Mo. Era algo parecido a la 'cloaca' que tenían los omega, ese lugar cálido donde podían crear un hijo. Pero, la que estaba dentro de Mo era tan pequeña... apenas estaba desarrollándose.

El médico no lo podía creer, esto había aparecido realmente pronto. Eso significaba que Mo Guan Shan era 100% compatible con este experimento, Mo posiblemente podría llegar a tener un embarazo en el próximo mes...

Sería la primera cría de un alfa macho con un Beta macho...¿Eso daría lugar a una nueva especie? 

Su celo y la emoción del momento solo lograron ponerlo duro y haciendo que He Tian le pusiera una mano en el hombro.

\- Si ya terminaste hazte a un lado. -dijo amenazante el peli negro.

El médico volvió en si. Ah, cierto debía retirar su dedo del pelirrojo. Se alejó un poco y luego le inyectó un pequeño sedante a Mo que le haría olvidar el dolor y posiblemente dentro de un rato volver en si.

\- Parece ser que las inyecciones están haciendo su trabajo. -dijo el médico poniéndose de pie y tirando el guante a la basura.

\- ¿Te refieres a estas? -He Tian le lanzó a sus pies las tres jeringas vacías que había utilizado Mo.

El médico pudo ver aún algo de líquido fresco dentro de las jeringas, ¿Acaso le había inyectado las 3 al mismo tiempo? ¿Tan desesperado estaba He Tian para preñar a este chico? 

\- Él se las puso, ¿Por qué demonios le diste esto a Mo? -He Tian soltaba con furia, muy amenazante. Él pensaba no hacer pasar a Mo por eso, pero ahora ya era tarde.

\- El las aceptó gustoso. -

Soltó el médico relajado, pues era cierto, aún que Mo no sabía para que eran realmente esas inyecciones.

"El que se las haya puesto al mismo tiempo quiere decir que el pelirrojo realmente odiaba la idea de quedar preñado por He Tian... pobre tipo, en algún punto podía llegar a sentir pena por el, era un ingenuo."

\- Él... ¿las aceptó? - 

He Tian parecía pensativo. Sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

"Oh, seguro piensa que el pelirrojo quería quedar preñado..."

\- Así es. -le confirmó mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

He Tian estuvo en silencio.

\- Como sea, el cuerpo del chico está aceptando el cambio, si esto continúa bien en algunos meses podría llegar a quedar preñado, pero por ahora evita llegar hasta el final con él, aún necesita reposo... y evita recordarle que ocurre con su cuerpo, podría llegar a asustarlo un poco y cosas malas podrían pasar. -

El médico tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- No olvides inteyectarlo 2 veces al día. -

"Quizá si aumenta la dosis el cambio sea más rápido".

El médico dedicó una última mirada a esa peculiar pareja que ahora yacían acurrucados en la cama.

Oh, esto tenía que funcionar.

\- - -

Mo se retorcía cómodamente en las suaves sabanas, hacia días que no descansaba tan bien. Se sentía liviano, sin dolor.

Giró su cuerpo para quedar sobre su otro costado, acercándose más a una extraña fuente de calor que estaba cerca de él. Esa fuente de calor que le soltaba cálido aire en la frente...era... extraño.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, aún con sueño.

Frente a él estaba He Tian dormido, respirando lentamente mientras le abrazaba por la cintura.

Mo no lo pensó dos veces y se montó sobre He Tian.

¡Lo mataría a golpes! 

Le acertó dos puñetazos rápidos en el rostro antes de que el moreno reaccionara y le tomara de las muñecas para empezar a forcejear. El agarre de He Tian era firme sobre Mo, pero las muñecas delgadas del otro eran resbaladizas y sus manos intentaban acertar golpes en su rostro o arañarle la cara, o mejor dicho sacarle los ojos.

\- ¡JODER TRANQUILÍZATE! -

He Tian le soltó de las muñecas para sostener su rostro con fuerza y obligarlo a mirarle.

Mo dejó de luchar, sorprendido por el grito del moreno. No recordaba nada, ¿En que momento He Tian entró a su habitación? ¿Le había hecho algo mientras dormía? Maldicion, al ser omega seguramente olvidaba las veces que tenía sexo por su estupida calentura. Frustrado y sintiéndose impotente unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

"Oh, está llorando... seguro está así por el sedante que le dio el médico, no sabe qué es lo qué pasa a su alrededor."

\- Está bien pequeño Mo... Soy yo. -le susurró gentilmente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con los pulgares.

Mo solo lo miró con mas terror y confusión, claro que sabía que era el, Maldicion, es por eso que sentía miedo en ese momento.

He Tian ajeno a sus pensamientos solo podría darse cuenta de sus expresiones físicas... el cuerpo debajo de él temblaba levemente, aguantando las ganas de llorar aunque ya unas lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, su rostro rojo, su ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios apretados. Mo estaba tan indefenso... tan sometido a el.

Su alfa gruñía, tomaría a su omega en ese instante, tenía días deseándolo.

Sus ojos cambiaron rápidamente a un tono rojizo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Mo. Pero este reaccionó rápidamente, He Tian se estaba poniendo 'salvaje', eso era malo para el, debía detenerlo.

Con una rapidez increíble llevó una mano entre ellos y le torció los testiculos al moreno.

Este se apartó abruptamente mientras sostenía sus partes y soltaba gruñidos como una verdadera bestia. Mo se arrastró por la cama asustado, quizá hacer eso no fue la mejor idea. El moreno furioso se acercó a Mo y lo arrastró del tobillo para que quedara cerca de él, pero este le dedicó una patada al pecho, haciéndolo caer.

El golpe de la caída hizo volver un poco en si a He Tian. 

El mismo pudo sentir que estaba fuera de control, solo pensaba en tomar a Mo con fuerza, castigarlo y forzarlo a someterse. Se odiaba a sí mismo por llegar a tener ese pensamiento.

Aún agitado y molesto decidió salir de la habitación y dejarlo encerrado.

Debía tranquilizarse y luego hablar con Mo.

***  
Y eso fue lo que lo puso en esta situación, sus partes íntimas dolían como el infierno al igual que su rostro lastimado.

Seguro Mo había reaccionado así por el sedante que había recibido... eso debía de ser.

Suspiró y se acomodó en el sillón, dormiría aquí este día. Mañana no iría a la escuela...

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso se encontraba Mo encerrado, comiendo desesperadamente la comida que encontró en el suelo.

"Debo ganar más energía para la próxima vez que me encuentre con el bastardo."

Si pudo hacerle frente esta vez significaba que aún no había perdido su fuerza, al parecer eso sucedía solo cuando estaba en 'celo'. Por ahora debía recomponerse para poder irse de aquí.


	15. Chapter 15

Mo estaba boca bajo en la cama, tapado con todas las cobijas pesadas. Estaba sudando pero sentía frío y estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

[Narra Mo]

Estoy trabajando dentro de un congelador acomodando carne, es tan frío que no puedo mover mis dedos. ¡Este trabajo apesta! ¡Renunciaré!

Miro alrededor y veo una puerta roja de madera, camino hacia ella y salgo sin poder ver nada por culpa de una cegadora luz. Mis ojos arden y siento lágrimas salir ¿¡Que rayos!? Paso mis manos por mis ojos para secarlos. Ahora siento mucho calor, me estoy quemando. Fue un cambio drástico de temperatura para mi cuerpo que empiezo a sacarme la ropa mientras camino en busca de agua pero me doy cuenta de que estoy en el centro de la ciudad, soy pequeño entre tantos edificios y sobresalgo por andar semi desnudo, toda la gente se me queda viendo. Estaba a punto de gritarles ¿¡Que están viendo!? Pero mis piernas se convierten en gelatina y caigo sentado en el suelo, sudado, temblando y mareado. Algo está mal conmigo.

\- ¡A-Alguien! ¡Ayúdeme! -Me siento tan patético pero no puedo ponerme de pie por mi mismo.

\- Asqueroso. -

Escucho a alguien murmurar.

\- Es un omega en celo. -  
\- ¿De verdad? Pero está marcado, no debería entrar en celo. -  
\- Está defectuoso. -  
\- Fenómeno.-  
\- Es un omega marcado pero no está con su alfa. Se prostituye seguramente. -  
\- Su familia es escoria como el. -

¿De que rayos habla esta gente? ¡No soy omega! ¿¡Por que no puedo hablar!? 

\- Hijo... -

\- ¡Mamá! -

Mi madre está arrodillada junto a mi. Me arrastro un poco hasta recostarme y dejar mi cabeza sobre sus muslos.

\- Llévame a casa mamá... Llévame a casa... -

Estoy llorando, mi garganta duele y sigo quemándome.

\- Tienes que ir con tu pareja, con He Tian. -

\- ¡No! ¡No iré con ese bastardo! -

\- Debes hacerlo, es tu alfa, es tu pareja. -

\- ¡Pero es malo mamá! -

\- He Tian es tan bueno, es el mejor de la clase, es de buena familia... -

\- ¡Es tan guapo! -  
\- ¡Es rico! -  
\- ¡El mejor alfa que puede existir! -

¿Que rayos? Está ya no es la voz de mi madre, son las chicas de la escuela. Mierda, solo hablan mierda. ¿Es que acaso nadie conocía verdaderamente a He Tian? ¿¡Por que todos tenían que estar alabándolo!?

O acaso... ¿soy el único que lo odia? 

¿Por que lo odio? Oh, ya recuerdo, simplemente no puedo soportarlo, siempre esta molestándome solo a mi, siempre esta despreocupado, no le hace falta nada y es un alfa el cual siempre intenta someterme. Me molesta. 

¿Eso es suficiente para odiarlo? 

Quizá no... quizá no me ha hecho algo realmente malo como She Li o mis propios 'amigos'. Pero... ahora se ha vuelto agresivo conmigo ¿Es por que lo rechazo aunque somos 'pareja'? ¡Joder! No recuerdo haber aceptado ser su pareja. Contraigo mi cuerpo y me hago ovillo en el suelo mientras escucho gente caminar a mi alrededor y nadie hace nada por ayudarme o cubrir mi desnudes.

\- Ven aquí. -

Escucho la voz de He Tian y siento como me levanta del suelo y empieza a caminar. No puedo verle el rostro, solo observo a mi alrededor y todas las personas nos miran felices y asombradas. Mi mamá me observa orgullosa y feliz.

¿Está realmente bien esto?  
¿No tengo otra opción más que quedarme con He Tian? 

De pronto siento como He Tian me deja caer.  
.  
.  
.  
Mo despierta sobresaltado. ¿Que rayos había soñado? Como sea... ahora estaba sudando y temblando. Seguramente había enfermado. No sentía dolor, solo frío y calambres en su estómago. Quizá tenía hambre, hace más de un día que había comido lo que He Tian dejó en su habitación y desde entonces había estado descansando a solas en la cama.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron ponerse alerta.

Se sentó rápidamente en la cama aún rodeado por las cobijas. Ahora que no estaba en 'celo' podía defenderse del moreno. Y así como lo supuso el alfa entró a la habitación lentamente esperando alguna reacción de Mo.

Mo estaba listo para gritarle y insultarlo, saltar hacia él y salir de la habitación si He Tian hacía algo sospechoso, pero el moreno le ganó a hablar.

\- Tenemos que hablar... -soltó He Tian serio.- Creo que debemos aclarar las cosas. -

Mo empezó a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse, claro que había muchas cosas que aclarar. Ahora que ninguno de los dos estaban afectados por el celo era un buen momento. 

\- ¿Que mierda es lo que... -

\- Déjame hablar primero. -dijo He Tian interrumpiéndolo.

Mo solo lo miró molesto y se arrastró hasta la otra orilla de la cama, lo más lejos posible de He Tian que se había sentado frente a él en el colchón.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó sereno.

\- No es asunto tuyo. -soltó Mo molesto.

Escuchó a He Tian soltar un suspiro cansado.

\- Desde hace una semana tus asuntos son mis asuntos pequeño Mo. Somos pareja. -dijo He Tian serio y volteándolo a ver, se movió un poco para intentar alcanzar la mano de Mo pero este se alejó más de su alcance. Volvió a suspirar.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de fingir tanto desinterés de tu parte? -habló con algo de molestia en su voz He Tian.

Mo solo entornó los ojos molesto. 

\- Mierda, quizá somos pareja. -admitió Mo aún sin creer en sus propias palabras.- pero no me siento atraído por ti y no quiero estar aquí... maldicion...-

Mo utilizó toda su fuerza para decir lo anterior con calma, debía hablar calmado y serio para que He Tian lo tomara en cuenta por lo menos esta vez.

He Tian no comprendía porque le decía "que no sentía interés en el", entonces ¿Por qué él mismo se había inyectado las medicinas para poder quedar preñado? ¿Quizá lo hizo solo por su calentura que le pedía ser impregnado por un alfa? 

\- Mo Guan Shan. Ahora eres mi compañero, quizá no nos enlazamos de la mejor manera pero, yo te quiero de verdad... yo...-decía He Tian lleno de sentimiento con sus ojos algo cerrados pensando bien en las palabras correctas para que llegaran al corazón del pelirojo, pero al levantar su vista notó como Mo apenas si le prestaba atención, se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado molesto.

He Tian apretó su boca para no seguir desperdiciando palabras, se molestó un poco ¿Como es posible que Mo siga siendo tan... ¡tan Mo!? ¿No podría cambiar su carácter por unos minutos? Si no podía atraer su corazón con palabras 'dulces' lo haría de otra manera.

\- ¿Sabes como tratan a un omega marcado que vive sin su alfa? -

Dijo He Tian pero esta vez dándole la espalda a Mo, viéndolo solo de reojo. La reacción de Mo fue inmediata, abrió sus ojos como si recordara algo. Estaba recordando su sueño.

\- No podrás conseguir un trabajo decente... -

"Cierto, nadie contrata omegas..."

\- No podrás tener sexo con nadie más... -

"Joder, no podré disfrutar los mejores años de mi vida..."

\- No debes irte de mi lado o sufrirás, conmigo estarás bien Mo...-

Esta vez estiró su mano hasta el pelirojo, esperando que se la recibiera.

Mo estaba pensando... eso que le dijo He Tian no eran mentiras. Todo el mundo sabía que un omega marcado y 'abandonado' no era más que basura. Decepcionaría a madre y avergonzaría a su padre, todos en la escuela hablarían de él. No sabía que hacer, no quería ser despreciado por sus familiares o burlado por la sociedad, pero mucho menos ser forzado a mantenerse amarrado en este enlace que él ni siquiera escogió.

\- Yo... -habló Mo.- No estoy seguro de lo que quiero ahora... pero no quiero estar aquí.-

Cerró sus ojos molesto y acercó más sus manos en su regazo, lejos del alcance de He Tian.

\- Yo esperaré a que pienses las cosas, esperaré a que me aceptes. -dijo He Tian mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa pequeña.

Mo se decía a sí mismo que realmente no tenía en qué pensar, podría fingir aceptar ser su pareja para poder salir de aquí y una vez libre se alejaría del moreno, pero He Tian era listo, sería difícil engañarlo y mucho más difícil sería para él fingir estar enamorado o algo ridiculo como eso. Además tenía algo de miedo si se negaba a ser su pareja en este momento, ya que por ahora podría considerarse secuestrado por He Tian... ha estado encerrado en esta habitación por más de una semana, si al moreno se le antojara lo podría dejar aquí para siempre... No se atrevería a hacerle eso, ¿o si? Ya no sabía que esperar de este alfa loco.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? -le preguntó el alfa mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Pizza. -dijo después de unos segundos, sabía que para conseguir la pizza tendría que salir de aquí.

\- Bien, pero por ahora come algo de fruta, tardaré un poco en traer la pizza. -

\- Yo iré contigo. -dijo rápidamente Mo mientras quitaba las cobijas que lo envolvían para poder bajarse de la cama.

\- Espera aquí. -le ordenó He Tian.

"¡Me quedaré una mierda!"

Mo no le hizo caso y empezó a caminar tambaleante hacia el baño.

\- Si sales así...-empezó a hablar He Tian.- todos se darán cuenta de lo que hemos estado 'haciendo'.-

Mo se detuvo y volteó a ver al moreno. La cara de Mo estaba roja de la vergüenza. ¿De verdad caminaba tan extraño? Aún sentía una sensación extraña dentro de él pero no pensaba que los demás lo podrían notar... 

\- Si quieres que me quede déjame mi teléfono ¿donde está? -

He Tian lo miraba serio sin decir nada. ¿Acaso dijo algo malo? Solo quería su jodido teléfono para hablar con su mamá y no estar desconectado del mundo.

\- No. -

¿Que?

Mo frunció el ceño. ¿Por que no quería darle algo que era suyo? 

\- ¿¡Por que no!? ¿¡Como quieres que confíe en ti si me niegas mis cosas!? -

\- Yo no tengo tu celular. Lo perdiste. -

\- ¿De que hablas? Entonces préstame el tuyo. -

\- No insistas. -

¡Bastardo! ¡Solo jodete y desaparece de mi vida!

Mo tenía tantas cosas que decirle y gritarle, ademas de inevitables ganas de golpearlo pero al comprobar su poca estabilidad de sus pies mejor no se arriesgaría a ser atado de nuevo.

\- Entonces dame unos pantalones. -

He Tian lo observo por un momento pensando en que realmente no necesita usar pantalones aquí, nadie más lo vería además de él. Pero con tal de tenerlo contento iría a la sala por el pantalón de uniforme que utilizaba Mo el día que lo trajo a la cabaña.

Salió de la habitación sin decir nada más al pelirojo, el cual estaba apunto de seguirlo pero escuchó un 'click' que indicaba que la puerta había sido asegurada por fuera.

"Maldicion." 

Mo mejor fue a sentarse a la orilla de la cama, no sabía cuándo regresaría el moreno, ¿quizá se iría por otros días? Moriría de hambre. Pero no pasaron más de 3 minutos cuando el moreno regresó a la habitación con unos pantalones negros en su brazo los cuales Mo reconoció al instante. He Tian se arrodilló frente a él y empezó a ponerle el pantalón. Ninguno decía nada. Mo observaba atentamente cada movimiento, He Tian estaba tranquilo y feliz de que Mo le permitiera vestirle. Al subir el pantalón hasta las rodillas Mo se tuvo que poner de pie para que el moreno prosiguiera y así lo hizo, pero lentamente... y antes de subir completamente el pantalón, He Tian pegó su rostro a la desnuda piel del muslo de Mo y inhaló, queriendo deleitarse con el olor natural de su pareja.

Mo asqueado y en modo de reflejo le dio un rodillazo a He Tian justo en la mandíbula, alejándolo.

\- ¡Agh! -Se quejó He Tian mientras se hacía a un lado adolorido.

El Beta no lo pensó dos veces y salió de la habitación tan rápido como sus doloridas piernas se lo permitían, bajó las escaleras con dificultad y tropezó en los últimos escalones pero no se detuvo, frente a él estaba la puerta, la salida. Llegó hasta ella pero no pudo abrirla.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Abre joder! -

Desesperado intentaba girar la perilla y estrellarse contra ella pero la dura y pesada puerta no cedía. Volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con el pelinegro que apenas bajaba las escaleras. Intentó ignorarlo y corrió hacia la derecha donde parecía ser la sala, fue hasta las grandes cortinas que ocultaban una pared completa, esperaba que fuera alguna ventana así que rápidamente arrancó la gran cortina y se encontró con una pared de cristal y al otro lado podía observar un bosque.

¿¡Donde rayos estaba!?

No se puso a pensar en eso, tomó un jarrón que estaba cerca y con todas sus fuerzas lo estrelló contra la ventana... pero nada sucedió. El jarrón calló hecho pedazos al suelo, el vidrio de la ventana ni siquiera se agrietó.

¿Que? No... no puede pasarme esto.

Ahora con sus propios puños empezó a golpear el vidrio, pero simplemente parecía que esa cosa era indestructible. Ahora sabía porque He Tian aún no lo había arrastrado de regreso a la habitación, solo se mantenía parado detrás de él.

No tenía salida. Estaba atrapado aquí.

Apretó sus puños y intentaba aguantar sus ganas de llorar de frustración.

\- Mo...-He Tian le susurró pero esta vez acercándose y tomándolo del brazo levemente.- Ven aquí, es peligroso. -

\- ¡No me toques! -

Mo reaccionó violentamente dandole un manotazo a He Tian y abrazándose a sí mismo. Intentando protegerse de su toque.

\- ¡Maldito Bastardo Secuestrador! ¡Violador! ¡Eres un asco! -

Empezó a gritarle Mo repetidamente a la vez que intentó darle algunos golpes a He Tian, pero aunque este le agarró las muñecas deteniéndole, no podía detener las palabras 'hirientes' que salían de la boca del menor.

\- ¡Ya para! -

He Tian harto y molesto de la insistencia de Mo por golpearlo y insultarlo, lo empujó levemente lejos de él, pero para la desgracia de Mo detrás de él estaba el jarrón roto.

Mo soltó un grito adolorido, las palmas de sus pies ahora sangraban y con cada paso que daba para alejarse de esos filosos pedazos solo lograba lastimarse más. Se sentó en el suelo, en un lugar limpio y observó sus pies. Tenía insertado pedazos del jarrón en su carne, así que empezó a retirarlos lentamente ignorando al moreno que se agachaba a su lado.

He Tian le dió pena verlo así herido, pero bueno, él se lo había buscado. Decidió agacharse a su altura y tomarlo en brazos, esperando que Mo no intentara algo estupido y para su sorpresa no lo hizo, se dejó cargar por el.

No era la primera vez que lo tomaba en brazos, pero ahora se sentía tan diferente, era más liviano.

Caminó con él hasta sentarse en el sofá, cerca de la chimenea. El pelirojo seguía en sus brazos sin renegar, solo mantenía uno de sus brazos cubriendo su rostro, queriendo evitar que lo vieran llorar.

\- Está bien pequeño Mo. Yo me encargaré de tus heridas... -

He Tian observó los pies de Mo. No era tan grave, quizá sea doloroso pero un unos días sanaría seguramente, solo debía mantener reposo y estaría bien.

\- ¿Que es...-

He Tian volteó a ver el rostro de Mo. Lo escuchó decir algo con voz rasposa entre sollozos.

\- ¿Que? -preguntó He Tian.

\- ¿Q-Que es lo que quieres de mi? -

Mo descubrió su rostro. Dejando ver sus ojos irritados y molestos.

¿Que quería de él? Era una pregunta fácil para He Tian, lo quería todo. Cada parte de su cuerpo, cada gota de su sangre, cada sonido, todo, ¡todo!. Y no sería suficiente.

Era su pareja destinada, ¿Es que acaso Mo no podía sentirlo ni un poco?

\- Te quiero solo para mi. -le respondió el alfa sincero con sus ojos brillando en deseo, solo ponerse a pensar en cada parte que le gustaba de Mo lo hacía estremecerse y desearlo más, como si nunca lo hubiera probado, cada día lo quería más.

Mo se sentía enfermo ante las palabras sinceras de He Tian. Ahora no tenía duda de que estaba completamente loco y obsesionado con el. Tenía más miedo por su futuro en este momento, He Tian no le permitiría alejarse de su lado, si antes no podía quítaselo de encima ahora menos ya que estaban enlazados, y sabiendo esta obsesión que tenía el moreno estaba seguro que no lo dejaría ir, solo le quedaba escaparse de alguna forma u otra. Pero con sus pies heridos le tomaría más tiempo. Por ahora mantendría la calma y evitaría lastimarse, así quizá pronto lograría salir de aquí.

\- Entonces... -empezó a decir Mo mientras volteaba hacia otro lado para no ver a He Tian pero aún así cerraba sus ojos por la vergüenza y para intentar sonar lo más serio posible mientras ahogaba sus sollozos. - Cuida de mi.-

El alfa abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, ni siquiera se puso a pensar que estas podrían ser palabras falsas de Mo, estaba tan feliz de escucharlo decirlas, al fin Mo entregándose a el, aceptando ser su compañero, su omega, dejaría que lo cuidara y él no permitiría que le sucediera nada...

Sus ojos se nublaron y se acercó hasta el cuello de Mo para susurrarle;

\- Cuidaré de ti. -Y lo mordió por cuarta vez.

Mo soltó un grito. Una vez que dejó de sentir la presión de los dientes de He Tian empezó a gemir adolorido pero fue callado por la boca del mayor, que en medio del beso hambriento le hizo saborear su propia sangre. Mo frunció el ceño.

Por ahora solo debería aguantar.

***

He Tian lo llevó de nuevo a la habitación y le ayudó a dar un baño, después desinfectarle los pies y sus mordidas para vendarlo, luego lo depositó en la cama vestido solo con una camisa. Esta vez Mo no se quejó en ningún momento.

\- Debes descansar. -

Le dijo He Tian mientras le acariciaba su húmedo cabello. Mo no dijo nada, solo asintió levemente y se hizo ovillo dándole la espalda a He Tian, realmente está cansado y sus ojos le ardían.

\- Dame tu brazo. -le ordenó He Tian a su espalda. 

Mo volteó a verlo confundido, pero una vez le prestó atención miró que el moreno sostenía en su mano una inyección de las que el doctor le había dado para 'no quedar preñado'. ¿Pero necesitaba una en este momento? Hace unos días que no habían tenido relaciones y él se las había puesto diariamente después de eso. ¿Entonces para que necesitaba una ahora? Ah, claro, He Tian continuaría teniendo relaciones con el... ahora que también lo 'aceptaba' He Tian no se resistiría en tomarlo. Una parte de Mo agradecía que por lo menos He Tian evitara embarazarlo, y otra parte de su ser se molestaba porque aún así He Tian no dejaba de ser un engreído niño rico que no tendría un hijo con alguien de clase baja. Sus ganas de golpearlo aumentaban con ese pensamiento.

Estiró su mano y dejó que He Tian le inyectara. Rápidamente volvió a voltearse y envolverse en sábanas con la intención de dormir. Pero un ruido detrás de él de ropa cayendo lo pusieron alerta. El alfa se deslizó dentro de las sábanas junto con él y le pasó un brazo por el pecho, abrazándolo y pegándolos.

\- Descansa. -le susurró el moreno para después depositarle un beso en la oreja.

\- Descansa. -Soltó Mo automáticamente. 

Respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse, parece ser que mañana no habría clases y por eso He Tian se quedaría en este lugar, seguramente la escuela estaba muy lejos de aquí, el bosque más cerca de su casa estaba a 2 o 3 horas... seguramente estaban en ese bosque... o quizá ya ni siquiera estaba cerca de casa, quizá estaba en otro país. Cerró sus ojos para no pensar en eso.

Ahora sus tripas se retorcían de temor y hambre.

***

\- ¿No sabes nada del pelirrojo? -

\- No~ donde sea que lo esconda debe de estar muy lejos. -

\- ¿Sigues pensando en que He Tian lo tiene? -

\- ¡Claro! Ese bastardo de He Tian tiene el poder suficiente para hacer algo así. Y más si es por la persona que le gusta~ -

\- Tienes una imaginación muy tonta. -

\- ¡Xixi!~ ¡No me insultes así!~ -

\- ¡Quítate de encima! -

Ahí se encontraban dos jóvenes desnudos bajo una sábana peleando infantilmente en un apartamento vacío. Específicamente en el de Jian Yi. El rubio estaba recostado sobre el castaño haciendo pucheros mientras intentaba besar al otro que se negaba.

Logró sostener el rostro de Xixi entre sus manos y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Yo podría haber hecho lo mismo por ti. -dijo serio, pero en sus ojos se podía ver que solo era una broma.

\- Estás loco. -dijo rendido Zhan para después dejarse besar por el rubio.

Ninguno sabía realmente el paradero de Mo, esa platica solo era una más de las locas suposiciones de Jian Yi y lo tomaban como broma, pero no se imaginaban que estaban en lo cierto.


	16. Chapter 16

Si He Tian se lo hubiera propuesto de alguna manera amable, seria y comprensiva en el pasado, quizá Mo hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos, quizá le hubiera llevado tiempo, pero por lo menos no estarían pasando por esta situación, pensaba Mo. Ambos están en la cabaña. El pelirojo está recostado en un sofá grande mirando la televisión que colgaba del techo. Estaba cómodamente tapado con una sábana, cojines a su alrededor y algunas frutas picadas en un plato frente a él. 

Pero aún así eso no quitaba su nerviosismo y frustración. No podía caminar por culpa de las cortadas en sus pies, He Tian desde la mañana le ayudó a bajar de la cama y lo llevó al baño. Lo ayudó manteniéndolo de pie mientras el orinaba, Mo había estado tan molesto y avergonzado. Luego lo llevó en sus brazos hasta la sala, donde lo puso cómodo y le limpió las heridas. No habían hablado mucho, Mo solo respondía (intentando no sonar cortante) todas las preguntas sencillas que le hacía el pelinegro. Lo último que le dijo es que iría a hacerle desayuno.

Mo miraba atentamente el noticiero, esperando ansiosamente ver alguna señal de que alguien lo andaba buscando, que alguien estaba moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarlo, pero con solo recordar que su mamá no tenía suficiente dinero como para pagar búsquedas o anuncios de él, le hacia sentir mal. Ni siquiera tenía amigos realmente cercanos que se preocuparan por el. Eso lo ponía algo triste.

Se distrajo un poco al oler algo quemándose. Volteó a su derecha intentando ver hacia la cocina pero solo se encontraba con el comedor vacío. Escuchó después como alguien aventaba algunos utensilios de cocina al lavamanos, después He Tian se asomó de la cocina para verlo.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar cereal? -le preguntó a Mo.

\- Como sea. -

He Tian fue hacia él para levantarlo y llevarlo hasta el comedor. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y He Tian sirvió en ambos platos una gran cantidad de cereal y leche. Mo empezó a comer casi con desespero, ¡estaba realmente hambriento! La leche fresca en su estómago se sentía tan bien que le quitó la botella a He Tian y se sirvió más.

El peli negro se sorprendió por el apetito que tenía el pelirojo. Pero también lo miraba con apreciación, dulzura y amor...

Era la primera vez que desayunaban juntos ahora que estaban enlazados, ahora que vivían como pareja. Con ojos dulces y cristalinos, He Tian se inclinó hacia Mo para depositarle un beso en la mejilla, cerca de su boca. A esa distancia podía percibir el olor de la leche, un poco de dulce y a Mo. Olía tan bien, la calidez que sentía y el olor a leche le hacía pensar en bebés, en los bebés que él y Mo podrían llegar a tener algún día... 

Se acercó más a Mo para envolverlo con sus brazos por la espalda y el estómago, acariciando la casi inexistente barriga del otro. No le importaba desayunar, no tenía hambre, no necesitaba comida, con solo tener a Mo así de cerca de él se sentía satisfecho.

Mo primero se había puesto rígido al notar como He Tian se acercaba tanto a él, había detenido su mano para no llevar otra cucharada de cereal a su boca, sintió el pequeño beso que He Tian le depositó y espero a que este se retirara, pero no lo hizo. Intentó restarle importancia y seguir comiendo, ignoró el abrazo del más alto y al ver que el otro no se comería el cereal aprovecho para comérselo el.

Terminó de comer y se removió incómodo en el abrazo del pelinegro. Este aflojó sus brazos un poco para despegarse y verlo a la cara.

-¿Necesitas algo más? -

Mo lo pensó por unos segundos, necesitaba su celular, pero sabía que no lo tendría, necesitaba ir a la escuela... necesitaba que lo dejara salir. 

\- Necesito ir a mi... -

\- No. -He Tian lo interrumpió y lo miraba serio. Como si estuviera a punto de decir algo realmente malo.

\- Entonces para que me preguntas... -susurró Mo molesto.

\- Será mejor que descanses, ¿Quieres que te lleve a la habitación? -la mirada y tono molesto desapareció de He Tian y optó por uno más amable.

\- Quiero ver la televisión. -

El moreno lo levantó y llevó al sofá donde lo dejó recostado, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera ponerse cómodo, su cabeza fue levantada para darle espacio al más grande, quien tomó asiento y dejó la cabeza de Mo recargada en su pierna. No dijo nada, ninguno dijo nada. Mo volteó su rostro para prestarle atención a la televisión mientras ignoraba las caricias de su oreja. 

"Solo sopórtalo", se repitió a sí mismo.

***  
Mientras tanto, en un parque se encontraba un joven castaño, apuesto, de mirada afilada con ropa deportiva sentado en una banca mientras escuchaba música. Era Xixi, esperando a Jian Yi. No pasó más de un minuto de la hora acordada cuando el alfa rubio llegó corriendo hasta él y se dejó caer sobre su regazo en un dramático abrazo.

\- ¡XIXI! ¡Siempre tan puntual! ¡Te amoooooo! -

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Maldicion! -Él castaño le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza y lo jaló del brazo para sentarlo en la banca a un lado de él.

\- Oww... Que frío eres Xixi. -decía sentimentalmente el rubio mientras fingía limpiarse unas lágrimas.

El castaño lo sostuvo de la bufanda hasta acercarlo a su rostro y dejarle un rápido beso en los labios para susurrarle;

\- Te quiero. -su tono era serio pero su mirada mostraba tanto amor y calidez que Jian Yi sentía que se derretiría.

Mirándose fijamente a los ojos se sentían ajenos a las personas alrededor, quienes no evitaban voltear a ver a esa joven pareja de alfas que estaban desprendiendo feromonas fuertemente, incluso la gente prefirió alejarse de ese agradable aroma que podía volver loco a cualquiera.

\- Bien, es sábado, deberíamos ir a ver a He Tian, seguramente está solo en su habitación... o muerto... -

\- ¡No digas tonterías! -le regañó Xixi.

\- ¡Bien! Solo veremos como se encuentra y nos vamos a cenar. -

El castaño solo asintió. Mientras caminaban se acercaban más el uno al otro, hasta que Jian Yi decidió pasar su brazo alrededor de Xixi apretándolo más a su costado, el castaño lo miró molesto, Jian Yi sabía que le incomodaba andar en la calle tan 'acaramelado', a Jian Yi le parecía gracioso y tierno, aún Xixi seguía siendo un alfa muy orgulloso, a pesar de que él era quien tenía la marca de su unión en la nuca, la marca que le hizo Jian Yi. Y la mostraba con orgullo.

En cambio la marca que le había hecho Xixi a Jian Yi había sido tan leve que ni siquiera se notaba, aveces el rubio pensaba en que no estaría mal volver a intentar ponérsela...

Llegaron al edificio en unos minutos. Subieron hasta los últimos pisos, donde se encontraba el departamento del moreno, y tocaron la puerta.

\- ¡He Tian bastardo abre! -gritó Jian Yi sin vergüenza, recibiendo un golpe del castaño.

\- Solo toca de nuevo. -recomendó Xixi más calmado.

Siguieron tocando la puerta y a veces gritando, pero nadie les abrió. ¿Quizá estaba en casa de algún familiar? Quizá tenía algo que hacer en sábado... 

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto se dispusieron a regresar al elevador. El cual abrió sus puertas dejando salir a un alfa enorme, pelinegro, con un elegante traje negro, era He Cheng.

La reacción de los chicos fue ponerse a la defensiva, en especial Zhan Zhen Xi, pues recordaba que ese sujeto una vez había intentado llevarse a Jian Yi.

En cambio el moreno solo los miraba como otros chicos más, amigos de su hermano quizá. Y el tonto hijo de su jefe. Podía sentir las feromonas de alfas molestos, feromonas que se mezclaban ¿Quizá esos jóvenes estaban enlazados? 

Dejó de pensar en eso, no era su asunto, y se dispuso a soltar sus propias feromonas, más desarrolladas y poderosas, dejando claro quién era más fuerte ahí. Aún así los chicos no parecían hacerse para atrás.

\- ¿No está He Tian? -preguntó el mayor.

\- ¡No! ¿Sabes donde se encuentra? -preguntó Jian Yi con confianza, Xixi solo lo miraba incómodo.

\- No. Iré a buscarlo. -

Sin decir nada más el mayor se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar al elevador, los otros se quedaron quietos esperando a que se fuera, pero las puertas del elevador no se cerraron. 

\- ¿Van a entrar o saltarán por la ventana? -dijo Cheng con un tono 'sarcástico' que nadie podría notar, sonaba más como algo amenazante.

La joven pareja pareció reaccionar y entraron al elevador.

Fueron los segundos más incómodos de sus vidas. Bajar en silencio, en un elevador que cada vez se impregnaba de feromonas de diferentes alfas llenos de tensión.

\- ¿Saben donde puede estar? -preguntó He Cheng una vez que las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el primer piso.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron al mismo tiempo, ¿Donde podría estar el moreno? Si les hubieran preguntado esto hace un mes ellos pudieron haber dicho "está con el pelirojo" pero ahora ya no estaba Mo Guan Shan, entonces ¿Donde demonios podría estar He Tian? Pensó Xixi.

En cambio Jian Yi pensó otra cosa, su cabeza se iluminó y sentía sus "teorías" más reales. Teorías en las cuales planteaba que He Tian podría tener a Mo Guan Shan en algún lugar, podría estar con él en este momento, no pensaba que lo tuviera secuestrado o algo así, ya que He Tian no sería capaz de llegar tan lejos, ¿cierto?.

\- Podría decirte que está con el pelirojo~ pero ese chico desapareció hace un mes, al igual que He Tian, quien ha dejado de asistir a clases algunas veces y ya no logramos encontrarlo en su departamento~ -soltó Jian Yi sin interés, recibiendo codazos discretos de su acompañante.

He Cheng permanecía serio y imperturbable, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y se retiró de ahí sin siquiera decir adiós, entonces Xixi enfrentó a Jian Yi.

\- ¿¡Como se te ocurre decir eso!? ¡No tienes pruebas de que He Tian está involucrado en esto! ¡Solo lograrás meterte en problemas! ¡Mierda piensa antes de hablar! -Xixi estaba molesto, no podía creer en lo que le había dicho Jian Yi a ese hombre, todo esto solo era paranoia del rubio.

\- Oh Xixi~ no me hables así~ además, si resulta que me equivoco no pasará nada, y este sujeto tiene el poder necesario como para encontrar a He Tian y al pelirojo donde sea que esté, vivo o muerto...-

Xixi resopló, de cierta manera Jian Yi tenía razón, si es que el pelirojo estaba en algún lugar oculto, solo alguien con influencias como ese alfa podría encontrarlo. Aunque decir que He Tian lo podría tener oculto en algún lugar aún le parecía algo exagerado, pero ya no dijo más. Tomó al rubio del brazo y ambos caminaron hacia la calle, a seguir con su cita, olvidándose de los dos chicos desaparecidos.

***  
La tarde había pasado demasiado rápida para Mo, no había hecho nada más que ver la televisión, de hecho ni siquiera la miró, la mayor parte permaneció dormido gracias a las suaves y delicadas caricias que el moreno le había dado en su cabello, orejas y cuello, donde remarcaba con las punta de sus dedos las mordidas ocultas tras la gasa, notándose solo por las manchas de sangre que resaltaban en la tela blanca.

\- Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir. -le dijo el moreno a la vez que lo sostenía en sus brazos para empezar a caminar, Mo solo asintió aún soñoliento.

Llegaron a la habitación, la cual estaba penetrada por un horrible olor, Mo podía diferenciar el olor de sudor, semen, entre otros olores extraños y desagradables, y con tan solo ver la cama le daban nauseas. Las sábanas estaban desaliñadas, había manchas de diferentes colores y unas color rojo... ¿Enserio dormiría ahí de nuevo?

\- ¡Espera! -Mo llamó la atención de He Tian quien estaba a punto de depositarlo en la cama. - Deberías cambiar las sábanas, huele extraño. -Por no decir HORRIBLE Y ASQUEROSO. 

He Tian lo miraba confundido y luego a las sábanas, si bien era cierto que no resplandecía de limpia, pero, ¿Mal olor? He Tian aspiraba con fuerza. El aroma alrededor era exquisito, sus feromonas de alfa penetraban cada parte de la habitación, marcando todo como su territorio. Podía percibir la casi inexistente feromona de Mo en algún lugar, mezclándose con la suya, asegurando que este no era nada más que un pequeño nido de amantes, los otros aromas de sexo y sangre solo eran un recordatorio de lo que había sucedido en esta habitación, que Mo se había vuelto suyo y el de él. No había nada extraño aquí.

Así que ignorando el pedido del otro lo depositó en la cama. No le dijo nada más ni le explico lo de sus feromonas que envolvían la habitación, ya que al final de cuentas Mo no las podía percibir. Este solo frunció el ceño molesto y hizo una expresión de asco mientras buscaba la parte de la cama más 'limpia' para dormir.

Se recostó de lado dándole la espalda al moreno, con la esperanza de que se fuera y lo dejara solo, pero no fue así. Escuchó como ropa se deslizaba de un cuerpo y caía al suelo, luego sintió como la cama se hundía a su espalda y unos brazos lo hicieron darse la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con su compañero.

\- Dormiste mucho en el día. ¿Aún tienes sueño? -le susurraba He Tian, aunque no hubiera nadie más que pudiera escucharlos en la oscura habitación.

\- No...-susurró igualmente Mo. Pensaba decirle que SI, pero tenerlo tan cerca de él lo puso nervioso y terminó diciendo la verdad.

\- ¿Deberíamos hacer algo divertido? -volvió a susurrarle el moreno.

¿Algo divertido? ¿Acaso tenía aquí algún videojuego? Llegó a pensar Mo sin comprender la pregunta con doble sentido de He Tian, pero pronto comprendió al sentir la boca del moreno pegarse a la suya y empezar a mover los labios.

Mo se quedó inmóvil. ¿La diversión era besarse? Esperaba que solo fuera eso, pero la mano escurridiza de He Tian le confirmó que no.

Mo cerró sus ojos con fuerza y entre abrió su boca al sentir la lengua húmeda del mayor chocar insistentemente contra sus dientes. Una mano grande y caliente se paseaba por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su abdomen y la otra lo recorría de arriba a abajo por el costado, apretando ligeramente en sus muslos. Todas esas sensaciones eran muy agradables y el cuerpo joven de Mo no podía evitar temblar de placer aunque la situación y lugar no era el adecuado, pero Mo no podía controlar sus reacciones.

Gimió cuando fue empujado a un lado, haciéndolo quedar boca arriba y el moreno no perdía tiempo para recostarse sobre el, poniendo las piernas de Mo extendidas en la cama y el entre ellas, aplastando sus pelvis.

\- ¡Espera! -Soltó asustado Mo al sentir como el moreno le sujetaba su miembro para acariciarlo y después bajar un poco más para con la punta de un dedos repasar su rosada entrada que apenas se recuperaba de los anteriores encuentros.

\- Shh, no lo haré hasta el final... -sonaba agitada la voz de He Tian en su oído, luego soltó un gruñido y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. Pronto sintió como su miembro era apretado contra otro más grande, caliente y viscoso...

He Tian se dispuso a mover sus caderas, sobando ambos miembros por la fricción, haciéndolo tan doloroso y placentero a la vez. Mo empezó a perder el interés, ese tipo de masturbación no se sentía tan bien para él como para He Tian. Pronto empezó a ponerse blando, le pareció extraño, ya que hace apenas unos días había estado tan sensible... ¿Quizá era porque en este momento no tenía su celo? 

En cambio He Tian no podía detener sus caderas, no podía ver a Mo en la oscuridad pero sabía que era a quien tenía debajo de él, tan dócil, tan sumiso y entregado a cualquier cosa que él le quisiera hacer, ya que era su alfa y Mo su omega...

Con solo recordar esa cosa tan sencilla como el 'ser parejas' le hicieron calentarse más y acercarse a su orgasmo, se estremecía, quería venirse, venirse dentro de Mo y llenarlo, marcarlo tanto por fuera como por dentro...

Pero aún en su mente borrosa podía recordar la advertencia del doctor de no hacerlo hasta el final con Mo, por ahora. Quizá si metía todo su falo enorme y largo podía llegar a dañar ese pequeño "utero" que se empezaba a crear dentro de su compañero, y no quería hacer eso. Así que teniendo eso en mente, solo acomodo su miembro en la entrada irritada del pelirojo y penetró apenas unos centímetros, logrando dejar así su caliente semilla dentro del otro sin lastimarlo. Sintió el cuerpo debajo de él estremecerse, recibiéndolo gustoso o eso pensaba el moreno, se acercó al rostro del otro para besarlo y después retirarse para recostarse a su lado, sin molestarse en limpiarlo, quería que su semilla permaneciera dentro de su omega y fuera consumido por su cuerpo, para que siempre recordara a quien le pertenecía. Satisfecho por su trabajo cerró los ojos y durmió cómodamente.

En cambio Mo Guan Shan separó más sus piernas para que el líquido caliente lograra salir de él. Era tan incomodo como asqueroso. No fue doloroso como él esperaba, pero estaba seguro que las próximas veces no correría con la misma suerte.

Sin nada más que hacer se dispuso a dormir, aún intentando mantener la esperanza de seguir con su vida normal algún día.

***

— BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, EL NÚMERO AL QUE USTED MARCÓ NO ESTÁ DIS...—

He Cheng no dejó terminar la grabación por quinta vez esta noche. ¿Donde demonios estaba He Tian? ¿Por qué mantenía el teléfono apagado?

Era normal que no le contestara las llamadas a He Cheng, pero con lo que había escuchado por parte del rubio esta tarde no podía quedarse así sin hacer nada. Estos últimos días había ido al departamento de su hermano pero ya no lo encontraba ahí, no le había prestado importancia hasta ahora, He Tian era un joven que salía a divertirse con amigos. Pero el único "amigo" o persona cercana a su hermano era ese peculiar Beta de cabellera rojiza. Antes no le importaba qué tipo de relación mantenían esos dos. La única vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ambos jóvenes pudo percibir las feromonas de He Tian sobre el joven pelirojo, solo había dos razones para eso;

1.- He Tian no podía controlar sus feromonas y llenaba al joven pelirojo con ellas.

2.- He Tian se follaba a ese Beta.

No sabía cual podría ser la razón. Y no le interesaba hasta ahora que sabe lo que le pasó a ese pelirojo, ¿desapareció? ¿Y de repente He Tian también empieza a desaparecer más de lo usual?

Tenía que investigar esto, antes de que su pequeño hermano se metiera en un problema enorme.


	17. Chapter 17

Mo despierta abruptamente por culpa de una pesadilla, era él con una enorme barriga, cargando dentro una docena de mini He Tian, podía ver como en la piel de su barriga se marcaban pequeñas manos y pies, era aterrador y siempre despertaba sobresaltado.

A veces despertaba solo en la cama, aveces con He Tian o atado de una muñeca y el desayuno a un lado junto a una nota que decía "volveré pronto".

Esta vez despertó atado de pies y manos, recordó la noche anterior, había tenido una pelea con He Tian. El alfa se había puesto muy cariñoso, Mo en estos casi dos meses encerrado había soportado que He Tian se frotara contra él todas las noches o soportar chuparsela con tal de no llegar a hacer algo más. Pero esta noche He Tian se había puesto más insistente de lo normal, decidido a llegar hasta el final, su lado salvaje lo había empezado a controlar y no paraba de decir; "Ya está bien, ya podemos hacerlo..."

Mo asustado lo había echado de la cama con una patada, no pensaba ser penetrado de nuevo, con solo recordar el horrible dolor y la posibilidad de embarazarse le entraba un miedo y pánico que no sabía de que otra forma defenderse más que golpeando a su 'pareja'. Obviamente He Tian no tomó nada bien esto y volvió a subirse a la cama, intentando forzar a Mo quien seguía negándose.

\- ¡Si quieres hacerlo espera a que entre en celo! -gritó Mo mientras encajaba sus uñas en las manos del moreno que intentaban amarrar sus muñecas con fuerza. Al parecer esa frase hizo entrar en razón a He Tian ya que sé detuvo.

Mo pensaba que fue buena idea decirle eso para hacer que se detenga, pero, una vez que entrara en celo no tendría excusa... 

Y hablando de celo, ¿Cuando tendría otro? Ya había pasado más de un mes de su primer celo, desde que despertó en esta cabaña. ¿No se supone que el celo llegaba cada mes? O incluso llegaba cuando el alfa quería copular, pero Mo no sabía porqué él no entraba en celo, no es que quisiera, solo le parecía extraño y agradecía eso, quizá no era un omega tan lascivo como los demás.

He Tian esa noche se había detenido, no lo desató, solo se disculpó y se dirigió al baño donde tardó un tiempo quizá aliviando su erección, Mo no lo sabía. Después lo vió salir del baño para ir al piso de abajo y regresar con un vaso de agua la cual se la ofreció.

Mo bebió rápidamente, gritar y forcejear le dejó la garganta seca.

Era un agua muy dulce, sabor kiwi y muchas otras frutas, aunque el color era transparente. El sabor era tan bueno y adictivo que bebió hasta la última gota. Ese sabor lo había probado antes.

\- Descansa... -Le susurró He Tian para agacharse y besarle la mejilla, después salió del cuarto y no volvió. 

Mo intentó dormir atado de pies y manos a la cama. Y así despertó.

\- Mierda... me duele el estómago... ¿Estoy enfermo? -unos minutos después de despertar de esa pesadilla Mo se dio cuenta de que estaba bañado en sudor, pensó que pudo ser por la pesadilla, pero también le dolía el estómago.

\- ¡He Tian! -

Gritó esperando que el moreno llegara y lo desatará. Pronto escuchó pasos subiendo las escaleras.

Pero de la puerta entró un médico, ya lo había visto antes.

\- ¿Que hace aquí? -

\- Buenos días. -Saludó el médico haciendo una reverencia.- El joven He me ha enviado para revisar su estado. -

Mo solo le dirigió una mirada molesta y volteó hacia otro lado. El médico hizo una revisión común, tomar su precio, temperatura y le sacó una muestra de sangre.

\- ¿Para qué me hace eso? -preguntó Mo al ver el piquete de su brazo.

\- Solo veré si te encuentras bien de salud. -

Realmente el médico quería hacer una investigación con esa sangre, ya que en tan poco tiempo el cuerpo del pelirrojo había cambiado tanto... era increíble. Quizá tuvo probabilidades de ser omega en lugar de beta.

Se puso uno de sus guantes de látex y le bajó la ropa a Mo. Este se sorprendió y renegó.

\- Quiero confirmar que tus heridas estén sanadas, no querrás que se infecten, ¿verdad? - 

Mo solo cerró sus ojos molesto, resignado. Pronto sintió un dedo con lubricante adentrándose en el.

\- Dime si duele. - dijo el médico mientras notaba cómo era ahora más fácil entrar, parecía que se había aflojado al igual que un omega.

Mo ya no sentía dolor, puesto que había evitado tener sexo con el moreno, pero si lograba sentir algo dentro que le cosquilleaba. Y el médico pronto tocó ese punto.

\- ¡Espere! -Mo se retorció ante la extraña sensación.

El médico tanteó un poco y luego retiró su mano.

\- Todo está bien. - dijo el médico mientras se alejaba y empezaba a tomar notas.

\- Sentí algo extraño cuando hizo eso. -mencionó Mo avergonzado, ¿Que tal si tenía una herida por dentro que el médico no notó?

\- Solo es porque está cerca su celo. - mintió el médico con una sonrisa. La verdad era que estaba checando que tan desarrollado tenía su útero, y para su sorpresa todo iba bien, estaba completo. Quizá lo había desarrollado pero no tenía idea si podía ser capaz de concebir vida aún, pero para eso tenía a He Tian, le había dicho hace poco que ya se encontraba Mo listo para inducirlo al celo de nuevo, que no había problemas y el moreno le creyó.

\- Necesito algo para el estómago, no me siento bien. -dijo Mo. Sentía desde hace un rato su estómago calentarse y punzadas de dolor. También quería pedir supresores de celo, pero sabía que el médico se los negaría y él no pensaba ponerse a rogar.

El médico sabía que era por la droga que He Tian le dió a beber. Seguramente dentro de dos días entraría en celo. La primera vez que se probaba esa droga tardaba 3 días en hacer efecto, pero con su uso continuo la reacción podría ser inmediata o tan solo un día después de haberla tomado. El médico buscó en su maletín algunas tabletas de vitaminas y se las dio a Mo.

\- Son para el dolor. -mintió.

Mo no dijo nada y las tomó rápidamente.

\- Bien, vendré la próxima semana para ver su condición. -dijo el médico mientras se despedía agitando su mano.

\- Usted... -empezó a hablar Mo, haciendo que el médico se detuviera.- ¿Usted sabe si alguien me está buscando? -preguntó con un pequeño tono de tristeza.

El médico sólo rodó los ojos, ¿De verdad este joven quería irse de aquí? Aquí podía tener cualquier cosa con alguien tan rico como He Tian. Nadie querría irse.

\- No lo se. Escucho diariamente la radio y nunca he oído algo sobre usted. - mintió.

El corazón de Mo se apretó en su pecho. Solo asintió y volvió a recostarse. El médico le dedicó una sonrisa .- He Tian no tardará en llegar. -dijo para después salir de ahí.

***  
Mientras tanto He Tian se encontraba en la escuela, en clase sin prestar atención solo moviendo desesperadamente su lápiz mientras esperaba que la profesora acabara de explicar. Era la última clase, después tendría práctica de basket pero se la saltaría para irse rápidamente a su casa, con Mo.

Ya que acabó la clase salió a paso rápido, evitando ser detenido por sus admiradoras, pero se topó con Zhan justo en la salida.

\- ¿Te vas? -preguntó el castaño con su típico tono.

\- Si, tengo cosas que hacer. -respondió He Tian rápidamente para sacarle la vuelta.

Xixi lo notó algo apresurado, y lo podía sentir en las pocas feromonas que soltaba a su alrededor, como si estuviera emocionado por algo.

\- ¿Podrías llevarte la maleta de Jian Yi y traerla mañana? -habló Xixi antes de que He Tian se alejara más.

El peli negro se detuvo y lo volteó a ver sospechosamente.

\- ¿Por qué me pides eso? Es tu novio, hazlo tú. -

\- El idiota no vino hoy, la maleta de deporte es muy pesada y vivo lejos, ademas tu tienes carro. -decía Xixi aún con su tono neutro, intentando convencer al más alto.

He Tian solo se quedaba observándolo.

\- Somos amigos, ¿No? -cuestionó Xixi al ver que el peli negro no decía nada.

Los hombros de He Tian se relajaron y volteó a verlo con una de sus simpáticas y falsas sonrisas.

\- Claro, mañana la traeré de regreso. -dijo tomando la maleta para retirarse. - Y dile a Jian Yi que no te de tan duro, empiezas a caminar extraño. -terminó diciendo He Tian burlonamente para meter la maleta en la parte trasera del coche y irse.

Zhan sólo se quedó observando hasta que el carro desapareció en la carretera.

\- ¡Xixi! ¡Vamos a jugar! -le gritó Jian Yi desde la cancha de la escuela.

\- ¡Voy! -le respondió Zhan a su pareja.

Realmente no creía capaz a He Tian de hacer algo contra Mo. Ya que quienes lo conocían sabían del afecto que el moreno sentía hacia el pelirrojo, pero también parecía un poco sospechoso esto de desaparecer de un día para otro, y que He Tian se volviera tan distante. No quería confundir la realidad con las locas teorías de Jian Yi quien le decía que He Tian podía estar reteniendo al pelirrojo en algún lugar o algo loco como eso. Pero solo para confirmar las dudas planeó hacer algo arriesgado. Puso su celular en silencio dentro de la maleta deportiva de Jian Yi y activó su ubicación. Después desde su computadora rastrearía su celular y miraría si realmente He Tian iba a su propia casa o algún lugar extraño.

Mientras más pasaban los minutos, Zhan se sentía mal por haber hecho eso, ¿Como podría sospechar de alguien como He Tian?


	18. Chapter 18

Xixi llegó a su casa después de lograr escaparse de un caliente Jian Yi, el rubio tenía un gran apetito sexual y el también pero... por alguna razón casi siempre era él quien terminaba siendo el de abajo, no es que le molestara pero terminaba muy cansado y Jian Yi parecía tener mucha energía.

Sacudió la cabeza, olvidando las quejas de Jian Yi y concentrándose en lo que iba hacer. Una vez dentro de la habitación encendió su laptop, abrió una página de internet y ingresó su número de teléfono, lo reportó perdido así que le llegaría la ubicación de en donde se encontraba su celular en ese momento. Esperó a que la computadora rastreara su teléfono, se recargó en su silla y miró hacia el techo. Esto era una tontería de Jian Yi, ¿Como podría He Tian hacer algo así? Y si fuera posible...¿Que debería hacer? ¿Reportarlo a la policía? ¿Esperar que la familia poderosa de He Tian lo asesinara? Xixi se puso nervioso, estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. 

Volvió a ver su laptop para ver los resultados de su búsqueda. Su teléfono se encontraba lejos, a unas tres horas de ahí y adentrado en el bosque. ¿Que rayos hacía a ahí? Por un momento pensó que era una ubicación equivocada, así que investigó en internet y descubrió que en esa zona del bosque existen algunas residencias de personas importantes, pero ninguna de la familia He. ¿Quizá He Tian tenía alguna reunión? ¿Qué está pensando? He Tian apenas tiene la misma edad que él, ¿Por qué rayos estaría ahí? 

Estaba empezando a tener pensamientos sospechosos, pero no tenía suficiente información aún. Decidió dejar la laptop encendida, esperando que se cambiara de ubicación. Xixi fue a tomar una ducha, cenó con su familia, hizo tarea y luego regresó a su laptop, seguía siendo la misma ubicación. Se tocó su ceño fruncido y fue a dormir, quizá su laptop se había quedado trabada. Ya vería en la mañana si seguía siendo la misma ubicación, y esperaba ver a He Tian en la escuela, quería recuperar su teléfono. ¿Qué tal si He Tian encontró su teléfono y lo fue a dejar en esa zona sólo para molestarlo?... no había pensado en eso. 

***  
(Horas antes)

He Tian iba llegado a la cabaña, recibió un mensaje de su médico diciendo que Mo se encontraba bien, que mañana estaría completamente inducido al celo. El moreno agradeció eso, no aguantaba las ganas de estar de nuevo con Mo, además de que tenía que hacerlo creer que era un omega, SU omega. Tendría que inducirlo al celo cada mes... si es que no quedaba preñado. No podía quitarse esa idea de la mente, tener una familia con Mo, aunque ahora que eran 'pareja' no podía sentirse satisfecho, quizá un hijo podría arreglar sus errores. Pero aún no estaba seguro si era momento de tener uno... quizá podría esperar un poco.

Bajó de su auto y fue hacia la casa pero se detuvo a medio camino y se regresó al maletero de su auto. Recordó que traía la bolsa de Jian Yi, fue realmente incomodo el momento en que Xixi le dijo que la llevara con el, ¿Por qué le pedía eso? Esta parecía ser la primera vez que Xixi le pedía algo directamente.

Abrió el maletero y encontró la bolsa. La abriría, quería saber qué rayos había dentro, no podia sospechar que Zhan pudo haber escondido algo dentro... Xixi era tan antipático y desinteresado, esperaría algo sospechoso del idiota de Jian Yi, no del castaño. Pero aún así no se pudo confiar.

Abrió la bolsa y vació el contenido en el maletero. No se quedó revisando prenda por prenda, podía oler las fuertes feromonas de Jian Yi en cada prenda, con sudor y otro tipo de sustancias asquerosas, incluso algunos condones que esperaba no estuvieran usados, cerró el maletero rápidamente, era asqueroso. Ambos chicos seguían siendo unos idiotas inmaduros. He Tian una vez entró a la casa se olvido de la bolsa por completo.

Mientras tanto, en el maletero, entre toda esa ropa sucia se encontraba un teléfono dentro de un calcetín sudado.

Esta vez He Tian se dijo a sí mismo que haría las cosas bien, esperaría hasta otro día para entrar a la habitación con Mo, quería que el cuerpo del pelirrojo estuviera completamente listo y relajado para cuando tengan su encuentro. Por ahora solo le dejaría algo de comer y regresaría de nuevo a su departamento, si se quedaba en la cabaña quizá no podría controlarse. He tian entró a la habitación y desató a Mo, le dejó a un lado de la cama algunos bocadillos que compro durante el camino y se salió rápidamente no sin verlo una última vez, Mo se encontraba hecho ovillo en la cama, sudado y sonrojado mientras fruncía el ceño y se abrazaba a si mismo.

Para mañana Mo estaría listo para recibirlo y quizá pueda quedar preñado...

A He tian aún le aterraba la idea de ser padre a tan temprana edad, pero su instinto era más fuerte y se aferraba a ese deseo. También estaba la parte mala, Mo podría tener complicaciones con el embarazo, pero bueno, el tenía el dinero y doctores que lo atenderían bien. Después de pensar esto salió de la habitación, subió a su coche y se dirigió a su departamento.

***

Zhan Zhen Xi se encontraba frente a la escuela sentado cerca de la ventana de una pequeña cafeteria, tenía su laptop con el y se encontraba revisando la ubicación de su celular. Parecía que cada vez estaba más cerca, eso significaba que He tian estaba llegando a la escuela. Xixi guardó sus cosas y salió de la cafeteria hacia la ubicación de He Tian. El pelinegro se encontraba aparcando su coche negro cerca de la escuela así que Xixi se ocultó entre los carros, suponía que sería extraño toparse con él en el estacionamiento.

Miro como el moreno salió del auto, muy feliz y sonriente, parecía tener muy buen humor el día de hoy. Miró como He tian abría la cajuela del auto y sacaba la maleta de Jian Yi, ahí dentro se encontraba su preciado celular. El moreno la colgó en su hombro y caminó hacia la entrada de la escuela. Zhang Zhen Xi lo siguió hasta que entraron ambos en el edificio y fue ahí cuando Tian se percató de su presencia.

— Aquí está el bolso de tu novia.~ Entrégaselo tú mismo. —dijo He tian con tono juguetón mientras le estrellaba la bolsa con ropa en el pecho.

— Estas de muy buen humor. —dijo Xixi al verlo alejarse tranquilamente mientras saludaba y sonreía a sus admiradoras.

— Siempre estoy de buen humor. —Contestó Tian.

Xixi se quedó quieto en su lugar mientras los estudiantes pasaban alrededor para ir a sus salones. Estaba concentrado oliendo alrededor. No había duda, estaba soltando muchas feromonas, He tian se encontraba realmente excitado, ¿por que? ¿Por quien? Xixi frunció el ceño, ¿que estaba haciendo? No era de su interés saber la vida sexual del pelinegro.

Pero, no podía evitar preguntarse si He tian tan rápido había olvidado a Mo guan Shan. Hasta donde Xixi sabía el pelirrojo y Tian no llegaron a ser más que amigos, a pesar de las obvias insinuaciones del alfa el beta no le prestó atención, pero aún así He tian se aferraba a llamar su atención, incluso recibía sus insultos con amor y cariño, había soportado eso por meses, realmente estaba enamorado de Mo. Pero ahora, apenas unas semanas de la desaparición de este, He tian se encontraba alegre y liberando feromonas, como si hubiera encontrado otra persona con quien pasar el rato.

Xixi se rascó la nuca, justo donde mantenía la marca que le hizo Jian Yi. Quizá a él le parezca extraño que He tian se enamore de otra persona tan rápido porque el ya tiene a su pareja destinada a su lado. Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo del pasillo. Abrió la bolsa de Jian Yi y recuperó su celular.

¿Debería ir a ese lugar que había marcado su gps el día anterior? Era una estupidez y pérdida de dinero, tendría que pagar quizá un taxi para llegar rápido, y con rápido se refería a casi dos horas y media de camino, si tomaba un autobús tardaría más de tres horas. ¿Realmente valdría la pena ir hasta ese sitio? ¿Que tal si no era nada? Solo gastaría tiempo y dinero. Pero, ¿Que tal si había algo ahí? Algo como Mo guan Shan.

Sus vellos de ponían de punta ante ese pensamiento. Era horrible pensar que He tian, su amigo, tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Mo. Simplemente no podía ser posible...

Aunque tuviera eso en mente algo en su pecho dolía. Todo era culpa de Jian Yi por inventar teorías absurdas sobre la desaparición de su amigo pelirrojo. 

Suspiró molesto. Bien, iría a ese lugar en este momento, sólo a echar un vistazo, si, quizá llegaría en cuanto acabaran las clases. Tendría que ir solo, sin Jian Yi, nadie debía enterarse. 

Xixi se levantó del suelo y decidido salió de la escuela. Bueno, más bien saltó las rejas y se fue rápidamente. Una vez que estuvo alejado de la escuela llamó a un taxi, estaba a punto de abandonar su plan cuando miró lo costoso que sería el viaje pero no lo hizo, pagó y se montó en el asiento trasero, sería un largo viaje y más con el interrogatorio que le iba haciendo el taxista. Xixi solo inventaba excusas como que tenía que ir a entregar tareas a un compañero.

***  
He tian estaba en clase, escribiendo en su cuaderno al igual que sus compañeros pero con una discreta sonrisa en el rostro. No podía evitar pensar en que después de la escuela se encontraría con Mo guan Shan, incluso fingiría estar enfermo para faltar los próximos días a la escuela, así podría pasar todo el celo de Mo junto a él. 

De solo pensar en cómo estaba el pelirrojo en este momento se le ponían los pelos de punta y su miembro amenaza a con ponerse duro. Seguramente estaría retorciéndose de placer en ese momento, con su cuerpo sensible pidiendo que llegara su alfa y lo tomase sin piedad hasta dejarlo preñado. La boca de He Tian se hacía agua con solo pensar en morder la nuca de Mo guan Shan y hacerlo suyo. No, no podía morderlo de nuevo. Ya había dejado suficientes marcas en él, sólo le causaba dolor y no esa especial conexión que se forma entre un alfa y un omega. Tendría que comprar un collar para el pelirrojo una vez que se acabaran las clases, así evitaría hacerle daño en el cuello. Y así Tian pasó las próximas horas de clase pensando en que más podría comprar para Mo, quizá lubricantes, algunos aperitivos, quien sabe y quizá algún juguete sexual para tener más diversión...

Después de unas tres horas finalmente tuvieron algunos minutos de receso, Tian permaneció en el salón rodeado por su grupo de admiradoras y admiradores, escuchando y haciendo bromas mientras reía con su reluciente sonrisa, su ego era más grande que antes, podía ver como a su alrededor todos lo miraban con ganas de comerlo porque expedía un olor exquisito, He tian sonreía para sus adentros, sabía que en algún momento Mo se sentiría orgulloso de tener una pareja como él. Aun desde su asiento el cual estaba en unas de las filas de en medio podía alcanzar a ver un poco por la ventana, ahí en la cancha de fútbol podía ver al alfa rubio sentado en una de las bancas solo, ¿Donde estaba el castaño? Bueno, que más da, no era como si le importara. He tian siguió hablando con las personas a su alrededor.


	19. Chapter 19

Xixi miraba por las ventanas del taxi como cada vez se adentraban más en el bosque por un pequeño camino.

— Oye chico, ¿seguro que es por aquí? —preguntaba con tono preocupado el taxista, ya había manejado por mucho tiempo y aún no miraba ninguna casa.

Xixi ya estaba arrepintiéndose de estar haciendo esto, quizá el gps de su teléfono estaba descompuesto y solo se dirigía a una ubicación que no existía. Justo cuando estaba a punto de pedirle al conductor que regresara, logró ver al final del camino una casa. El taxi avanzó hasta detenerse frente a esta, había unas marcas de auto en la tierra. El taxista y Xixi tenían la misma mirada de asombro al ver la gran cabaña. Se miraba que era de alguna persona adinerada, alguien como He Tian.

— Espere aquí, ahora vuelvo. —Pidió Xixi al momento que abría la puerta del auto.

— ¡Oye! ¡Cada minuto que me hagas esperar se te cobrará! —gritó el taxista desde el auto.

Xixi caminó hasta la cabaña con cuidado. Todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas con cortinas, no podía asomarse. Con miedo se acercó a la puerta de entrada y tocó.

— Soy compañero de He Tian, ¿hay alguien en casa? —preguntó Xixi pero no escuchaba nada del otro lado de la puerta. Volvió a tocar pero aún así nadie respondía. Solo pudo escuchar muy al fondo un leve sonido, como alguien hablando. 

No sabía si ya estaba siendo demasiado paranoico, pero debía asegurarse si de verdad había alguien dentro. Volteó a ver a su taxista y este se encontraba aún dentro del auto mirando su teléfono sin prestarle atención. Xixi rodeó la casa sigilosamente para revisar cada ventana del primer piso. Todas parecían estar cerradas. Golpeó con fuerza una de las ventanas, con la esperanza de que alguien le respondiera o que se abriera por si sola, pero nada de eso pasó. 

Justo cuando se daba por vencido y pensaba regresar al taxi escuchó un grito dentro de la cabaña.

— ¡He Tian! —escuchó Xixi, luego un grito seguido por algunos gemidos, como si estuviera sufriendo. El castaño se quedó perplejo. ¿Acaso era la voz de Mo Guan Shan? 

***  
He Tian se encontraba mirando su teléfono durante el receso, ignorando a las chicas que parloteaban a su alrededor. 

Mensaje de Jian Yi.  
[He tian! ¿Has visto a Xixi? ¡No lo encuentro por ningún lado! ¡Lo extraño! ;-; ]

He tian solo frunció el ceño al ver el molesto mensaje del rubio.

[¡Seguramente está cogiendose a un lindo omega! n_n] respondió He tian.

[¡He tian bastardo! ¡Te odio! Si ves a Xixi dile que lo busco, no contesta su celular. ]

He tian bloqueó su número. Le molestaba ver como sus compañeros mostraban su relación libremente, aceptándose entre ellos y sin ser juzgados por los demás. Mientras que él y Mo sólo podían verse a escondidas, aunque eso no duraría mucho tiempo, en un par de años podría fugarse con Mo a otra ciudad donde no los reconocieran, comenzarían una linda vida de pareja. Solo ellos dos. A menos que Mo le pida sacar a su mamá del asilo, porque si, He Tian la convenció de entrar a un asilo, para que no estuviera sola en su casa consumida por la depresión de perder a su hijo. 

Suspiró y despejó su mente. A veces se tenían que renunciar a cosas para obtener lo que uno quiere. El quería a Mo Guan Shan y estaba dispuesto a dejar todo lo que tenía solo por él. Confiaba en que Mo haría lo mismo. Volvió a mirar su teléfono y se dispuso a encargar comida para después, tendría que llevarle algo de comer a Mo después de la escuela y tener suministros para esos días que estaría encerrado junto a él.

*

— ¡Mo Guan Shan! ¿Eres tú? —Gritó con fuerza Xixi quien estaba aún por fuera de la casa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quien es? —Decía Mo entre jadeos mientras se retorcía en las sábanas. Su mente estaba tan abrumada que no sabía si la voz que escuchaba a lo lejos era real o producto de su imaginación. La droga se estaba apoderando de su consciencia.

Xixi gracias a su buen oído de alfa logró escuchar a Mo aún que estuviese dentro de la casa y en el segundo piso.

Desesperado miró alrededor, tomó una gran piedra y rompió la ventana frente a el. No lo pensó dos veces para adentrarse en esa casa. Atravesó el comedor rápidamente para subir las escaleras, siguiendo la voz de Mo pero a la vez guiado por su instinto de alfa que lo hacían dirigirse hacia el lugar de donde provenía un suave y embriagante olor de feromonas. Xixi empezaba a sentirse mareado y confundido. ¿Acaso había un omega en este lugar?

— ¡Mo Guan Shan! ¡¿Estas bien?!—gritó Xixi mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de donde provenía el aroma y ruido del pelirrojo.

— ¿Zhan Zheng Xi? —Mo reconoció la voz del castaño, pero no estaba seguro, ¿que estaría haciendo su amigo alfa en este lugar? En esta casa solo había visto a He Tian y al molesto Doctor.

Mo se quedó observando como la puerta se sacudia, amenazando con romperse por la fuerza del alfa al otro lado. No podía levantarse de la cama por más que lo intentara. Ya sentía sus piernas adormecidas. La droga ya estaba controlando todo su cuerpo, haciéndole sentirse justo como un omega en celo.

Xixi reconocía que no tumbaría la puerta a menos que golpeara con todas sus fuerzas y terminara lastimándose a sí mismo, no sonaba bien, pero parecía que su alfa interior no le importaba en lo más mínimo las consecuencias, simplemente se alejó un poco y arremetió con fuerza hasta quebrar el marco de la puerta.

El cuerpo del alfa cayó duramente al suelo mientras sentía un dolor insoportable a un costado, sabía que mínimo se había descompuesto su hombro.

— ¡Zhan Zheng Xi! —reconoció Mo con asombro al ver al otro hombre tirado en el suelo de la habitación mientras apretaba su brazo con fuerza.

— ¿Que es ese olor? —pronunció con dificultad entre respiraciones entrecortadas. Sabía que eran feromonas de omega, pero ¿De quien? Si bien sabía Mo era Beta. Además, Xixi estaba marcado por Jian Yi, no debería alterarse por feromonas de otros, todo era muy confuso.

Mo de pronto recordó que estaba en celo y Xixi era un alfa. Por más que quisiera que lo ayudaran a salir de aquí sabía que no podía dejar que su amigo se le acercara demasiado.

— Debes salir de aquí... —jadeó Mo mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo con fuerza, ver a Xixi y pensar que era alfa le hacían pensar cosas no muy agradables. Su cuerpo le pedía que tuviera sexo, necesitaba que alguien lo tocara, pero no quería ni siquiera pensar en Xixi. Eran amigos.

Mientras Mo seguía perdido en sus confusos pensamientos no notó cuando Xixi se puso de pie y llegó hasta la cama junto a él.

— ¡Espera! —jadeó Mo cuando Xixi le arrancó las sábanas con las que se cubría.

No hizo nada más que agarrarlo con fuerza de las muñecas y ponerlas a los costados de su cabeza.

— No se que me pasa... —jadeó Xixi. Su respiración era agitada. Se sentía muy excitado, ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto? Se preguntaba a sí mismo.

— Estoy en celo... —dijo Mo con vergüenza. Suponía que era obvio, estaba cubierto en sudor y incluso ya se había venido una vez sobre su estómago.

— Imposible... —susurró el castaño. El pensaba que Mo era un beta.

— ¡Lo estoy! Solo sal de la habitación antes de que... —decía entre jadeos, sentía el caliente cuerpo del otro sobre el suyo, muy cerca de su dolorosa ereccion.

— ¡Lo se! ¡Pero yo tengo un compañero! —gritaba Xixi con sufrimiento y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el omega bajo de él. El exquisito y extraño aroma de Mo solo hacían su boca agua y no soportaba la idea de morderlo, sentía lo mismo que sintió cuando se unió con Jian Yi por primera vez.

Mo podía notar lo desesperado y asustado que estaba el alfa frente a él. Gotas de sudor y saliva caían en su pecho, podía ver los ojos de Xixi más oscuros y la evidente erección que mantenía el castaño, además de que le empezaba a apretar con más fuerza las muñecas. Se sentía tan mal al verlo en esa situación y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

— Ve por ayuda... —dijo Mo a duras penas mientras sentía otro fuerte escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y terminar en su miembro.

— No...—dijo Xixi rápidamente con voz ronca, su instinto le pedía que no dejara solo a ese omega, pero en su consciencia sólo quería salir corriendo de esa habitación y pedir ayuda.

Mo cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Sabía que Xixi no se calmaría hasta que se viniera por lo menos una vez, entonces podría entrar en razón y pedir ayuda. Tenía que incitarlo un poco y convencerlo de que no había problema que se masturbara frente a él, pero no estaba seguro si podría convencer a Xixi, sabía que era muy obstinado.

— Está bien si te refriegas un poco... —Murmuró Mo sumido en la vergüenza. Se repetía a sí mismo que esto solo era para calmarlo y así después buscar ayuda.

— Si... —Fue lo único que dijo Xixi para después dejar todo su peso sobre Mo y empezar a mecer sus caderas contra las del otro. Mi se sorprendió un poco por la facilidad en la que Xixi había cedido.

Ambos jadeaban mientras se abrazaban fuertemente, ambos necesitaban esto. Mo sentía su cuerpo arder, quería ser tocado en todas partes para que quizá así tranquilizarse un poco. Xixi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para mantenerlo cerca. Lamia toda la piel que estaba a su alcance y no podía evitar morderlo levemente, Mo solo se preocupaba por su propia liberación, no era suficiente el restriego por parte de Xixi, así que llevó sus manos hasta su entrada, sentía que algo dentro del él palpitaba, necesitaba calmar esa sensación. Introdujo dos dedos, como era de esperarse le era doloroso pero por otra parte se sentía aliviado. 

— ¡Ah! —soltó un grito cuando Xixi mordió con fuerza la carne entre su hombro y su cuello, podía sentir la tibia sangre deslizarse por su piel. —¡Espera Zhan! —suplicó Mo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Xixi para intentar despegarlo de el, pero su mordida solo parecía querer arrancarle el trozo de carne.

Por su parte Xixi ya no podía razonar, la droga en Mo provocaban unas fuertes feromonas que sacaban su lado más salvaje y instintivo, además de que Xixi solo era un joven lleno de hormonas, le fue fácil perder el control.

— ¡Maldición! —soltó Mo cuando sentía como torpemente se quitaba Zhan los pantalones y su miembro amenazaba con penetrarlo. No se le ocurrió otra cosa más que ahorcar al castaño, con su poca fuerza empezó a apretar el cuello del alfa, encajando sus pulgares en la suave piel de Xixi. 

Aún así no pudo detener las caderas del alfa que se balanceó y entró por completo, pero no hizo nada más.

Mo soltó un grito, el miembro de Xixi era quizá igual de grande que el de He tian 

— Jian Yi... —dijo entre dientes Xixi aún sin despegarse de Mo.

— ¡Yo no soy Jian Yi! Mierda...—gruñó Mo mientras soportaba el dolor y seguía apretando el cuello de Xixi quien empezaba a sollozar. — Lo siento... —susurró Xixi, pero aún así Mo no dejó de apretarlo.

***

— Diablos, ese chico está tardando mucho. —decía el taxista mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo y exhalaba el humo por la ventana del taxi. — Seguramente está robando... o quizá fue a mear. —dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¿Que demonios? —

El taxista miró por el retrovisor del auto como un jeep negro se aproximaba por el único camino que daba a la casa. ¿Serán los residentes de esta cabaña? Se preguntó a sí mismo el señor.

El Jeep negro se estacionó justo detrás del taxi, sin darle espacio para moverse. El taxista se empezó a poner nervioso, y más al ver como del jeep bajaban dos altos y fornidos hombres.

Los cuales sólo le dieron una vaga mirada el taxi y luego caminaron hasta la cabaña.

— Esta es una residencia de su médico familiar. —Dijo el hombre peliblanco.

— Abre la puerta. —Ordenó He Cheng mientras tiraba su cigarrillo y sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo para cubrir su boca y nariz.

Qiu no perdió ni un minuto en sacar su arma y disparar a la cerradura, abriendo la puerta fácilmente.

Ni siquiera se detuvieron a revisar el primer piso, sólo siguieron los gemidos que provenían de la habitación de arriba.

Llegaron hasta la puerta entreabierta de donde salían esos ruidos, Cheng podía percibir las fuertes feromonas de un omega en celo y también las de un alfa joven, sabía que ese no era He Tian. 

Se adentraron en la habitación para encontrarse a Xixi cubriendo con su cuerpo a Mo Guan Shang.

— Sepáralos antes de que sea tarde. — Ordenó He Cheng mirando alrededor mientras seguía cubriéndose la nariz con su pañuelo.

Qiu sin hacer un poco de esfuerzo tomó a Xixi de la espalda y lo alejó de Mo, pero le fue difícil someter al joven alfa castaño contra el suelo. Qiu era muy alto y fuerte para ser un beta pero aún así no podía compararse con la fuerza de un alfa.

— ¿Quien demonios es este chico? — jadeó Qiu mientras mantenía a Xixi contra el suelo.

— Un compañero de mi hermano. —dijo Cheng mientras se acercaba a ver al joven pelirrojo extendido en la cama. 

Parecía que había perdido la consciencia pero aún así mantenía una respiración agitada, tenía marcas por todo el cuerpo, señal de haber sido abusado anteriormente, estaba delgado, casi desnutrido y mostraba claras marcas de mordidas en su cuello. Sí este chico era un omega marcado, entonces... ¿Por qué tenía unas feromonas tan fuertes? 

Cheng frunció el ceño. El aroma era demasiado fuerte así que salió de la habitación y Qiu lo siguió mientras arrastraba a Xixi detrás de él. 

— Lleva a ese joven a la camioneta y dale uno de mis supresores. —Ordenó Cheng mientras miraba a Xixi que se quería soltar desesperadamente del agarre de Qiu.

— Ten cuidado, es peligroso. —dijo Cheng finalmente mientras le daba la espalda a Qiu y volvía adentrarse en la habitación.

— Ya lo se. —murmuró el otro mientras seguía su camino hacia la puerta de la casa. 

Claro que Qiu sabía que los alfas eran peligrosos, lo sabía mejor que nadie, y todo fue porque una vez fue atacado por un alfa en celo, por He Cheng. No llegó a suceder nada sexual, pero si pasó por mucha violencia física y no pudo evitar ser mordido, incluso aún mantenía una marca en su cuello, pero por suerte ya estaba desapareciendo. Había pasado hace unos años y ambos prefirieron olvidarlo.

Qiu se las arregló para darle un supresor a Xixi y dejarlo amordazado en el asiento trasero ante la vista de un muy asustado taxista, Qiu suspiró y se dirigió al señor, ahora tendría que amenazarlo para que no dijera nada.

Mientras que por dentro de la casa He Cheng se encontraba envolviendo al joven pelirrojo en mantas para sacarlo de ahí. Necesitaba un médico y supresores de omega, los de alfa lo podrían dejar noqueado por un día o dos.

Intentaba entender que fue lo que llevó a su hermano a hacer esto. Este chico pelirrojo era algo atractivo pero no lo suficiente como otros omegas de clase alta que podían conseguir fácilmente solo para follarlos. Incluso si la intension de su hermano era follar con este pelirrojo solo debió hacerlo un par de veces y después deshacerse de él. No es como si no pudieran deshacerse de un cuerpo fácilmente. 

Hace unos días Cheng había descubierto esta ubicación y suponía que su hermano mantenía a alguien aquí, no quizo interferir solo para ver cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano, siempre le interesaba saber que era lo que hacía su hermanito en su tiempo libre, pero bueno, al saber que un taxi se acercaba a esta ubicación no tuvo más remedio que venir y detener todo esto. Aún que ya sabía que mantener a este chico con vida solo traería problemas y esperaba que He Tian se diera cuenta tarde o temprano. 

Estaba considerando seriamente deshacerse de este omega. En especial si el chico estaba preñado, no podía permitir que descubrieran que su hermano tenía un hijo con un omega al cual había secuestrado. Su padre los mataría. Antes de pensar en que hacer con Mo mejor se puso a pensar en cómo reprender a He Tian por esto. 

Sabía que el moreno estaba en la escuela en este momento, así que pasaría a recogerlo a la hora de salida. Tenía tiempo suficiente para encargarse del pelirrojo y el joven alfa. Cheng sonrió levemente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta con Mo en los brazos, no podía creer que Xixi había encontrado esta residencia por su cuenta, o que se haya arriesgado a venir el solo teniendo en cuanta que la familia de He Tian es peligrosa, parecía que ese pelirrojo era importante para los amigos de su hermano.

Unas cálidas manos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, Mo se intentaba acercarlo del rostro, parecía que quería besarlo.

— Ayúdame...—le susurró a He Cheng muy cerca de su rostro.

Cheng rápidamente se alejó de su toque y se concentró en llevarlo hasta el auto lo más rápido posible antes de que se viera afectado por las fuertes feromonas que emitía el chico.

— Dale un supresor también. —Le ordenó Cheng a Qiu mientras depositaba a Mo en el maletero y después se dirigió al asiento de copiloto.

Qiu obedeció y forzó a Mo para que se tomara una pequeña píldora. 

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Qiu al ver a Cheng retorcerse en el asiento mientras aflojaba un poco sus ropas.

— Las feromonas de este chico no son normales. —murmuró Cheng mientras desabrochaba unos botones de su camisa.

— ¿Necesita un supresor? —Preguntó Qiu con cautela.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te ataque? —murmuró Cheng sin mirar a Qiu. No obtuvo respuesta, y tampoco la esperaba. — Maneja a casa. —Ordenó finalmente para que el peli blanco encendiera la camioneta y se alejara del lugar.   
.  
.  
.  
— ¡No me dejen aquí! —gritaba el taxista desde la cajuela abierta de su auto, se encontraba amarrado flojamente con cinta, podría liberarse por sí mismo. (Por si a alguien le interesa saber qué pasó con el taxista).


	20. Chapter 20

Sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido, no quería abrir los ojos porque una fuerte luz blanca sobre él le cegaba. Aún sobre el dolor podía sentir una suave y fresca sábana cubrir su desnudo cuerpo, podía oler el extraño aroma de hospital, algo demasiado limpio, nada que ver con el aroma de sudor, sangre y sexo que recordaba. De hecho, no recordaba casi nada...

Pensó en lo que había hecho antes de irse a dormir. Oh, ahora recordaba un poco, se había encontrado con Xixi, bueno, Xixi lo encontró a él... y luego tuvieron sexo, no estaba seguro del todo, las imágenes no eran claras en su mente. Extendió su mano que no se encontraba adormecida para buscar ciegamente algún cuerpo acostado al lado de él. De pronto se dió cuenta que está no era la cama de siempre, esta era más pequeña y no había suficiente espacio para que alguien se recostara junto a él.

— Ya despertaste. — habló una grave y ronca voz con la que Mo no estaba familiarizado.

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente aguantando el ardor de recibir tanta luz, se quedó mirando al hombre sentado frente a él.

Era el hermano de He Tian. Mo se sentó en la cama rápidamente muy asustado, pero pronto volvió a quedar recostado por un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

— No te muevas mucho, acabas de despertar y lastimarás tu brazo. —Hablaba el hombre sin emoción alguna mientras seguía revisando su celular.

Mo miró su propio brazo para darse cuenta que tenía conectado unas líneas intravenosas. Volvió su vista hacia el hombre frente a él. ¿Que hacía aquí? ¿Que estaba sucediendo?

Tan solo había abierto la boca para pronunciar las primeras sílabas y empezó a toser fuertemente, su garganta se sentía seca y rasposa.

— Llevas un día dormido. No te esfuerces. —finalmente He Cheng le dirigió la mirada mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él. Mo por un momento pensó que el hombre le daría una paliza, pero solo se acercó a depositar un vaso de agua en la mesita a lado de la cama. — No causes problemas y quédate aquí. —fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro para dejar a Mo sólo en la habitación.

Mo no se atrevió a gritar por ayuda, además de que no podía, sentía que ese tipo solo regresaría a ahogarlo con una almohada. Aún con su mente confusa se puso a ver alrededor. Esta era una habitación pequeña y blanca, no había ventanas, sólo la puerta de entrada y una puerta abierta que mostraba un inodoro.

¿Era un hospital? Todo señalaba a que si, pero le parecía raro que no tuviera un timbre para llamar a algún enfermero. 

Llevó una de sus manos a su nuca para sentir unos parches cubrir las mordidas que le estaban provocando una terrible comezón. Alzó la sabana que cubría su cuerpo solo para asustarse al ver que tenía un catéter conectado a su pene, sabía que le dolería cuando se lo retiraran. 

En todo su cuerpo no tenía nada más que moretones cubiertos con algún tipo de ungüento, agradeció eso, temía encontrarse con alguna operación extraña o algo así. Dejó de lado su auto exploración cuando escuchó pasos acercándose a la puerta. Esta se abrió y entró de nuevo el hermano de He tian seguido por dos enfermeras.

— Te ayudarán a cambiarte. — dijo He Cheng desde la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Do-Donde estoy? —logró pronunciar Mo con su voz débil y ronca.

— Hablaremos una vez que estés listo. — Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo con dos enfermeras.

Mo frunció el ceño, estaba confundido y obviamente este lugar y el hermano de He tian no le transmitía nada de confianza. Incluso las frágiles enfermeras actuaban extraño, no lo miraban a los ojos y no le habían dirigido ni una sola palabra. Mo no permitió que le ayudaran o eso intentó, a pesar de que las enfermeras se miraban delgadas y frágiles lo pudieron someter para quitarle los catéteres y ponerle un pans demasiado grande para el.

— Por favor suba a la silla. —habló por primera vez una de las chicas mientras le acercaba una sencilla cilla de ruedas de hospital. 

Mo ignoró a la enfermera y se puso de pie por si solo eh intentó caminar hacia la puerta. Al tercer paso perdió el equilibrio y casi llega al suelo por no ser de la ayuda de las enfermeras. Soltando unos mugidos de dolor dejó que lo sentaran en la silla. Parecía que estaba más débil de lo que creía.

Una de las enfermeras abrió la puerta y la otra lo empujaba. Mo se sorprendió al salir de la habitación. No estaba en un hospital. Esperaba encontrarse con pasillos blancos con médicos pasando rápidamente, pero solo era un largo y elegante pasillo que al final llegaba hasta un patio. Ahí lo llevaron las enfermeras. 

La luz del día lo cegó por unos segundos pero se forzó a si mismo a ver el cielo azul, ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que miró el cielo? Incluso se sentía extraño el cálido sol sobre su piel. 

— ¿pelirrojo? —Escuchó Mo a sus espaldas, sorprendido giró lentamente su silla de ruedas para quedar de frente a su amigo castaño.

— ¿Zhan Xixi? —Murmuró Mo sorprendido. Su amigo se encontraba sentado en una banca así que se acercó con su silla de ruedas y quedó frente a él.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Mo al ver el triste rostro de su amigo. Mostraba unas grandes ojeras, algunos moretones en su rostro y cuello. Mo podía ver sus propios dedos marcados en el cuello de su amigo.

— Soy yo quien debería preguntar eso. —Dijo mientras finalmente le dirigía la mirada. —¿Estas bien? Estuviste todo este tiempo encerrado en esa cabaña con He Tian... y yo en vez de ayudarte terminé abusando de ti. — decía con una voz cada vez más apagada y triste.

— No digas eso. —dijo Mo un poco molesto, lo que menos quería ahora era pensar en He Tian, y mucho menos quería recordar lo que había pasado entre él y Xixi. Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio Mo habló — ¿Sabes donde estamos? —

Xixi Miró alrededor y luego a Mo. —No reconozco este lugar, pero miré al hermano de He tian, debemos estar en su casa. — Al ver como Mo se removía incómodo en la silla agregó: —tranquilo, no eh mirado a He tian por aquí. —

Aún así Mo no se quedó tranquilo. No sabía donde estaba ni por qué estaba aquí. Xixi podría verse tranquilo pero su mirada mostraba otra cosa, miedo y vergüenza, se rehusaba a ver a Mo a los ojos.

Giró su silla para darle la espalda a Xixi y empezó a hablar. 

— Sobre lo qué pasó...—empezó a decir Mo mientras buscaba las palabras.— nadie tiene por qué saberlo.—

Sabía que su amigo castaño se sentía enojado consigo mismo por haberse acostado con él, ya que estaba enamorado de Jian Yi.

— ¿Nadie tiene por qué saberlo? —repitió Xixi pensativo pero a la vez alterándose un poco. — ¡¿Como no se enterarán?! ¡Te marqué! ¡A ti! Eres un omega, seguro nuestro lazo es más fuerte que el que tengo con Jian Yi. —terminó de decir Xixi a la vez que se ponía de pie y caminaba de un lado a otro. Mo ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

— He Tian me marcó primero, el único lazo que tengo debe ser con él. —dijo Mo para intentar tranquilizar a su amigo. 

— Si te marcó entonces, ¿Como es que tus feromonas eran tan fuertes? —hablaba ya un poco más tranquilo el alfa.

— Yo no se...— respondió Mo incomodo mientras llevaba su mano inconscientemente a su nuca. — Creo que estoy defectuoso, ni siquiera sabía que era omega hasta hace poco. —

— ¿Como es posible? —preguntó Xixi tímidamente. Hablar sobre el género de alguien era algo incómodo, en especial de un omega.

— Yo... —apenas iba a comenzar a contar cómo había empezado su "celo" repentinamente cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

— No es posible. — Era la voz de He Cheng que había estado parado detrás de ellos, parecía que acababa de llegar. Sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y caminó hasta quedar frente a ellos. 

— Tu no eres un omega. —le dijo a Mo mientras lo miraba desde arriba y le daba una calada a su cigarrillo. — Y tú...—Le dirigió la mirada a Xixi— serás enviado a tu casa.—

— ¿Que? —dijeron ambos jóvenes.

— Qiu, llévatelo. —

Ni siquiera habían notado la presencia del peliblanco que estaba detrás de ellos, hasta que movió a Xixi del hombro para guiarlo de nuevo dentro de la casa. 

— ¡Espera! ¡No me iré si el pelirojo no viene con-! —no pudo terminar la frase porque Qiu le dio un golpe en el estómago. 

— No me hagas perder el tiempo niño. —Dijo Qiu con su voz siniestra para después tomar del cabello a Xixi y obligarlo a seguirlo. Aún así Xixi no paraba de resistirse.

— ¡Xixi! —gritó Mo preocupado mientras miraba cómo se llevaban a la fuerza a su amigo, pero le preocupaba más tener que quedarse en este lugar él solo. ¿Que estaba pasando? A lo lejos lograba escuchar aún los gritos de Xixi. — ¡Son unos bastardos! —Soltó molesto Mo para después pararse con sus piernas temblorosas y enfrentar a He Cheng, quien estaba apuntándole con un arma en el rostro. 

— Siéntate. —dijo serio mientras humo del cigarrillo escapaba de su boca.

Mo ni siquiera se sentó por si mismo, sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina cuando miraron el arma frente a él. 

— Y-Yo no- —empezó a balbucear Mo mientras intentaba tener más distancia entre él y la pistola.

— Cállate. —Cheng tiró su cigarrillo al suelo. — No pensaba deshacerme de ti porque eras la pareja de He tian... pero me han confirmado que no eres un omega, eres beta. —

— ¿Q-Que? P-Pero yo... —hablaba Mo confundido, ¿Que rayos le decía este hombre frente a él? ¿Estará diciendo la verdad?

— Tu celo no era más que unos efectos provocados por una rara droga. La hemos encontrado en gran cantidad en tu sistema. ¿Donde la conseguiste? ¿Pensabas atar a He tian a ti utilizándola? —

Mo solo parpadeaba confundido, ¿Estaba insinuando este hombre que el quería seducir a He Tian? 

— Responde. —ordenó Cheng a la vez que retiraba el seguro al arma.

Mo dió un brinco de sorpresa y empezó a hablar.

— ¡No se de que droga hablas! Yo-Yo solo recuerdo haber entrado en celo y He tian me mantuvo encerrado en una casa, ¡Yo no quería nada de eso! —dijo rápidamente Mo con temor.

— ¿Dices que mi hermano te secuestró? —

— E-Eso creo... —Mo no sabía que decir para no molestar al hombre frente a él, quizá no era buena idea decirle en la cara que su hermano era un loco obsesionado con él.

Para su suerte He Cheng retiró su arma y la guardó, Mo sentía que podía respirar de nuevo. 

— Soy una persona prudente, reconozco los errores de mi hermano. —dijo Cheng mientras sacaba su billetera. — No puedo arreglar lo que te hizo, pero te lo recompensaré. —decía esto mientras parecía que firmaba un cheque. Lo arrancó y lo dirigió a Mo. — Esto es suficiente como para que te cambies de piso. —

Mo solo miró el papel frente a él pero no lo tomó. 

— ¿Donde está He Tian? —preguntó mientras miraba al pelinegro a los ojos.

— No te preocupes por él. Preocúpate por ti mismo, y acepta el dinero antes de que me arrepienta. —

Mo tomó el cheque de mala gana. No le interesaba el dinero o cambiarse de casa, pero sabía que este cheque era más bien para comprar su silencio. No querían que nadie se enterara de las "alocadas" acciones del más joven Tian. 

— Espera aquí, pronto vendrá alguien a recogerte y te llevará a casa. —decía Cheng mientras sacaba su celular. 

Mo se quedó cabizbajo mirando el cheque en sus manos, ¿así es como acababa todo? ¿Siendo recompensado después de soportar los abusos de quien pensó que era su amigo? ¿He tian seguiría con su vida normal? ¿Quien le asegura que después de esto no se volvería a topar con él? Todo era tan injusto. Pero a pesar de todo agradecía que esto ya había terminado. No pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas, las limpió rápidamente.

Cheng alcanzó a ver las lágrimas del joven frente a él, podía sentir la tristeza y furia irradiar de Mo. Suspiró para después dejar descansar su palma sobre el puntiagudo cabello del joven. 

— Se que esto no es justo, pero He tian es mi hermano. — decía mientras seguía acariciando la roja cabellera. — No puedo asegurarte que no volverá acercarse a ti, pero pasará algún tiempo antes de que lo haga. — 

Mo secó con fuerza sus ojos y aclaró su garganta. 

— ¿Donde está He tian? —preguntó con su voz sería.

Cheng dejó de tocarlo y lo miró por unos momentos. Soltó un suspiro y luego caminó dentro de la casa.

— Sígueme. —

Mo no lo dudó. Sus brazos hacían un gran esfuerzo por mover la silla de ruedas pero no quería detenerse, quería ver a He tian. Escupirle en la cara si era posible.

Después de pasar varios pasillos por fin llegaron a una puerta custodiada por un alto y fornido hombre de traje. 

— ¿Está despierto? —preguntó Cheng.

— Si, pero no está de humor. —respondió el hombre de traje.

Cheng no pareció sorprenderse, hizo que el hombre se moviera hacia un lado y abrió la puerta. Mo dejó que Cheng entrara primero y después lo siguió. 

Era una habitación enorme, quizá se miraba grande al no tener ningún mueble, sólo una cama donde se encontraba He tian sentado dándoles la espalda. Tenía puesto lo que parecía una camisa de fuerza y algo parecido a un bozal, Mo no estaba seguro de lo que era.

Parecía que He tian no había notado sus presencias hasta que lo miraron mover el rostro un poco y después ponerse de pie rápidamente mientras se daba la vuelta.

— ¿Mo? —susurró incrédulo. 

Mo también estaba incrédulo, He tian se miraba todo desaliñado, grandes ojeras en su cara, moretones en sus mejillas y uno de sus ojos estaba de color rojo. Empezó a caminar hacia ellos, pero no despegaba su vista de Mo.

— Quédate donde estas. —Ordenó Cheng. He tian obedeció enseguida mientras le dirigía una mirada furiosa a su hermano, Mo supuso que Cheng había sigo el responsable de dejarle la cara morada a He Tian.

— Quítame esto del rostro, necesito hablar con él. —pidió He tian refiriéndose al bozal que tapaba su boca.

— Mordiste a las enfermeras y a este chico varias veces, no lo haré. —dijo firme como siempre He Cheng.

He tian solo miraba con más odio a su hermano. Después suavizó la mirada para dirigirse a Mo.

— Yo... lo lamento. —empezó a decir mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a ellos. — No quería tratarte de esa forma. Eres alguien importante para mi, sólo quería tenerte a mi lado. —hablaba con sinceridad. 

Mo solo lo miraba con su ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios, aguantando decirle todo lo que tenía en mente.

— Seré diferente. —siguió hablando He Tian. — Solo te pido otra oportunidad. —

La habitación quedó en silencio por unos segundos, Mo suponía que estaban esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, así que tragó fuerte y agarró valor para hablar.

— Yo no quiero volver a verte... —le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. No sabía que más decirle, ni siquiera quería estar más tiempo cerca de él, así que empezó a retroceder con la silla. 

He tian hizo ademán de pararse pero se detuvo, sólo quedó sentado en el suelo mientras observaba a Mo salir de la habitación.

Cheng cerró la puerta tras ellos.

— Estará un tiempo aquí hasta que se tranquilice. Después de eso yo no podré mantenerlo vigilado todo el tiempo. —dijo He Cheng mientras caminaba frente a Mo quien lo seguía de cerca. — Lo mejor para ti es que cambies de dirección. —decía mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su traje y se la pasaba a Mo.— Si necesitas dinero para el médico comunícate a este número, no se que efectos secundarios pueda causarte esa droga. —

Mo miró la sencilla tarjeta color negro con letras blancas.

Después de un rato caminando finalmente salieron de la casa y frente a ellos estaba una camioneta esperándolos, Mo dió una última mirada a la casa, era una mansión enorme. Esperaba jamas volver a ver este lugar y a esta gente.

Rechazando la ayuda que le ofrecieron se subió por si mismo al asiento trasero de la camioneta. 

—Llévalo a su casa. —le ordenó He Cheng al conductor.

Hubieron unos incómodos segundos en los que la mirada de Mo y He Cheng se encontraron, Mo fue el primero en romper contacto visual. Cheng simplemente le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar de nuevo a la casa.

El hombre encendió el auto y llevó a Mo a lo que quedaba de su hogar.


End file.
